<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blossoming of Hwang Hyunjin by Str4y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191435">The Blossoming of Hwang Hyunjin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y'>Str4y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BOTTOM MINHO, Bad Decisions, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Corruption, Drug Use, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hyunho - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intoxication, Light Angst, Lighthearted, M/M, Minor Assault, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read author notes please, Recreational Drug Use, Religion, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, top hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwang Hyunjin was bored. His life had gotten both stressful yet boring once he’d entered college. Dance was the stressful part, and church was boring. He needed something else to brighten his life. Hyunjin needed change. </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t realize that change would come in the form of a gem named Lee Minho. </p><p>✨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Minho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Here’s the “corruption” Hyunho I’ve been working on that’s turned from corruption to something very soft and cute(?). I really liked writing this and although I’m not finished entirely I’ve decided to share it early.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you guys always for reading and supporting my works. You don’t realize how much you do for me 💛 </p><p>I suck at summaries part 34, and per usual if I miss tags that you believe I should add please let me know! </p><p> </p><p>And just a quick —-WARNING—- on the very first chapter; there’s a brief attempted sexual assault scene that’s not descriptive and NOTHING comes of it I promise. </p><p>Also just in case anyone asks, there will be no major character death nor much violence(if any) in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was—</p><p> </p><p>It was life. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin never thought too hard on how much he enjoyed his life, or how little he truly did. </p><p> </p><p>Life was pretty simple for Hyunjin. He woke up, had breakfast with his family, went to school or church in the mornings, prayed a few times, ate food, blah blah, went to church again. It was fairly routine for him. Every day was school, family, and God. And for a long time that was perfectly fine with him. </p><p> </p><p>Until he left home. </p><p> </p><p>It was normal after time to leave home, even briefly. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin found a really nice performance school. He got a full ride and everything, the only downside being the distance. </p><p> </p><p>But he had to go. It was perfect, and his parents supported him too. What could go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>A lot. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin found it impossible to keep up with his routine. He wasn’t used to taking care of himself, or stressing out so much over rehearsals and classes. And God, he was slipping on church. He was so used to the church he’d grown in that the church near his campus felt...so foreign. And uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Life had completely taken a turn and dragged Hyunjin by the ankles. He didn’t have much choice but to adapt. </p><p> </p><p>But adapting was so hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, you good?” Felix always had his mouth full, and he always stumbled around his mess on their floor, but he was...a good roommate. </p><p> </p><p>Rooming with someone after having his own space for years was hard. But at least he had Felix. Felix helped keep some of the routine, but Felix had so many conflicting views that startled Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>Felix prayed a lot, went to church and took care of himself like Hyunjin had. He valued his family a lot but...if his family ever caught wind of how he spent his time outside of classes and church...Hyunjin thought he’d be disowned immediately. </p><p> </p><p>Besides praying, he went out just about every night. He’d come home either high or drunk, always someone accompanying him.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t want Felix to hate him, and he didn’t want confrontation. So when Felix stumbled into the room and threw someone over the bed, Hyunjin just pretended he was asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully he had his music blocking out the sounds of sin in the bed six feet away, but sometimes he was stuck listening to the sounds of skin and mouths moving along one another. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t think less of Felix, entirely. </p><p> </p><p>Felix was having fun. Doing things he couldn’t do growing up. Hyunjin did think that Felix was going overboard, though. And eventually Felix had stopped attending church with him. Which was a downer. Hyunjin felt safe with Felix there, but with the freckled man absent, church became void. Lonesome. </p><p> </p><p>All of this just led to disruption in his routine. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t used to skipping church. He kept up with his prayer but...church without Felix and surrounded by fairly judgemental strangers was...it became too much to handle. </p><p> </p><p>So he stopped going. Sort of. He’d go on Sunday's, and just skipped the extra days. </p><p> </p><p>It was going okay for awhile, but as the year progressed Hyunjin began to feel more and more displaced. </p><p> </p><p>He had friends, though he was sure most thought little of him. They were fairly snobby, all really absorbed in themselves. Honestly, Felix kind of was too. Hyunjin assumed it was just normal. They were all fighting to be number one, anyways. Only the best would be noticed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin may have had a pretty face and charisma, but with time he really started to doubt himself. </p><p> </p><p>His abilities. </p><p> </p><p>And his grades suffered. Heck, he suffered. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you stop tripping over yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was sweating, hands at the ground as he turned his body, throwing his head back in shame as his chest rose and fell erratically. He was exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“Finals are coming up, Hwang. Don’t fuck this up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was so exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, just keep practicing until you’re solid.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hated his team.  </p><p> </p><p>As the door slammed behind, the last classmate giving Hyunjin a look of anguish before piling out, Hyunjin cried. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t cry often. He had never cried much growing up. Life had been pretty good to him. He had his parents, grandparents, his dog—he had a lot that others didn’t. He was popular in school, had loads of friends. He wasn’t very confrontational at all and never had any major issues with classmates. He was an excellent dancer and had won heaps of awards. Everyone loved him. </p><p> </p><p>Up until college, he was so lucky. </p><p> </p><p>But now? Everything he did felt small. He made constant mistakes and felt like everyone else was better than he was. </p><p> </p><p>Dancing wasn’t fun anymore. </p><p> </p><p>His routine had changed. And he’s dwindled with time. </p><p> </p><p>He was a mess. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took Sharp breaths as he fell back against the floor, hair matted to his forehead as he shut his eyes tight to try and force those stubborn tears away. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t work. </p><p> </p><p>All his life he’d never felt so pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>Life wasn’t going so great. No matter how many times he’d prayed things better, they just spiraled. Every day. </p><p> </p><p>Now here he was, pathetically crying on the practice room floor when he should have been practicing. </p><p> </p><p>Fu—</p><p> </p><p>The door opening sent Hyunjin scrambling off the floor, knocking his head into the mirror. Of course he hit the mirror. Of course he did. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sorry to scare you—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was mortified. This voice wasn’t from anyone he knew. Which was perfect. Just what Hyunjin needed. </p><p> </p><p>To be more embarrassed than he’d already been the entire day. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, pulling himself up from the floor. He was positive whoever this was probably thought he was an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>He would feel the same way. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The person sounded concerned. Which was nice. And Hyunjin hadn’t heard a giggle, but he didn’t dare look whoever this was in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Hyunjin lied, pulling his jacket around his sweaty arms. He felt really uncomfortable and sticky. </p><p> </p><p>Ah. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being spun around, forced to face the man who wasn’t really all that intimidating or scary. </p><p> </p><p>He was actually really soft looking, concerned? and...maybe he wouldn’t think Hyunjin was an absolute clown. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re crying, is it because of finals?” A laugh. But not the bitter kind. Nor the teasing kind. There was strange sincerity behind his words. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, taking another deep breath as he tried to adjust himself the best he could, “it’s just stress, I’m really fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure what to do as the man tilted his head, eyeing him curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I’ll let you practice...I didn’t mean to hog the practice hall—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin moved to exit, head hung low. He hadn’t realized how hard he smacked his head, honestly. It kind of stung. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, wait, you’re not hogging.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt the man’s hand at his sleeve, he had small hands. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I can practice with my group tomorrow—“</p><p> </p><p>“You mean those assholes who were mocking you when they left?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin froze. </p><p> </p><p>Discomfort rose in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>So they very openly didn’t like him. He figured but wow, even this guy could tell. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt so uncomfortable. So lost. </p><p> </p><p>“They said some really harsh stuff back there...I can see why you’re crying.”</p><p> </p><p>Crying. He was still crying. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I’m overstepping but...do you need anything?” </p><p> </p><p>He really was overstepping. Hyunjin didn’t know this person. Heck, he could have just been as bad as his team. Maybe this was all a prank. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s head spun as he was dragged down onto the bench that settled off to the side of the dance room, pressing the back of his head into the mirror behind. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he hit his head a little too hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, you must’ve hit your head hard. Do you want me to take you to the medical hall?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head. It wasn’t that serious. Maybe it wasn't just hitting his head, but the embarrassment and pain from everything going on. </p><p> </p><p>“What did they say?”</p><p> </p><p>Why did he ask that?!</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to know?” The man took a deep breath, fingers somehow making their way into Hyunjin’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t mind, honestly. It was warming. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” hyunjin prepared himself, “they just kept saying that you were useless. That tall blonde guy said you were spending too much time sucking the lord's cock.”</p><p> </p><p>That was really unexpected. Extremely out of the blue, and Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to reply to that. </p><p> </p><p>It was vulgar. </p><p> </p><p>“I...okay.” Hyunjin shook his head. He knew his face must have paled because this guy was studying him so worriedly. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re pretty shitty to say that about you. Don’t listen to them—“</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief smirk. Brief. And Hyunjin didn’t know how to take that either. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean they...I've been more focused at church than here. Granted I don’t like it there, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Why was he telling this guy that?</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I mean...priorities.” He laughed, “I've never been to church, what’s it like? You know...since you’re the representative.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin closed his eyes, “it’s home. This particular church isn’t too great but...it’s home.”</p><p> </p><p>The man's head was on a hyunjin’s shoulder…</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’ll try it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to shrug his shoulder. Kind of. But at the same time the warmth was nice. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice, my roommate used to go with me but he...kind of stopped.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Unexpected, again. But fine. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Hyunjin but...you already know that I guess.” Hyunjin sank some, Minho rising from his shoulder, “you should try going, are you religious?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” There was a laugh. The kind of laugh that made Hyunjin’s body shudder. The laugh that his team gave him. Minho seemed to think religion was...a joke. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...you don’t have to go.” Hyunjin deadpanned, rising from the bench with a sharp breath. He was still exhausted, still. His limbs were so heavy. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to.” Minho’s voice changed slightly. It was darker, “we could meet up and I could uh...pop my Jesus cherry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin really wasn’t sure how he felt about the sudden change in Minho’s demeanor. Heck, he just met this guy. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin thought it would be a mistake showing up to church with Minho, who he still didn’t know anything about. Heck, he didn’t even have his number. </p><p> </p><p>But through the service Minho had been...very interested. Maybe it was a facade, but he seemed to take this seriously. This random guy was actually, maybe, enjoying himself. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin found it weird, but it was nice. Maybe he’d have a new church buddy. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was good company. Surprisingly.  </p><p> </p><p>“How’s your head?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled up from the pew, bowing to the woman in front of them before giving Minho his attention, “it’s fine...I woke up with a headache but everything’s fine now. It wasn’t that serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Standing outside of the church was a little weird. Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to talk to Minho, who he’d just met after all. Minho was really quiet for the most part, and seemed to keep to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“So, that was interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had meant to ask how church was once they’d gotten outside, but again, talking to Minho was hard. </p><p> </p><p>“A good interesting?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho narrowed his eyes, “can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took that as a no. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you go?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “I enjoy it—“</p><p> </p><p>“Every Sunday?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shifted uncomfortably, “yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool...you know what I do every Sunday?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I get wasted.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, he was like Felix. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You’re into partying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin glanced towards the church, “so what do you mean? Are you...an alcoholic?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho glanced to the church, “no, I know my limits.”</p><p> </p><p>Why was Minho talking about this with him? </p><p> </p><p>“So...why bring that up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna get high with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin drew a breath, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so tense. Even in a place you say you enjoy, you’re so tense.” Minho started, “you don’t have to but it would relieve some of that stress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...I’m okay, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho tilted his head again, “are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t see Minho for a few days after that. Not that he was honestly upset. Drugs were something that Hyunjin honestly...wasn’t interested in. It wasn’t that he thought people who did them were horrible at all, he just...saw what it could do. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Felix seemed to like his drugs and alcohol—but Hyunjin wasn’t Felix. </p><p> </p><p>“He really asked you to get high with him? Maybe he wants to fuck you.” Felix laughed as he rolled onto his back at his own bed, smirking at whatever he was doing on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scrunched his nose at that, sliding one of his AirPods into his ear, “sure he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why else would he go to church with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he hated it, honestly.” Hyunjin frowned, “you should come again with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix turned into his side with a more solemn expression, “as much as I would love to...that church isn’t mine, you know? I tried to like it but it’s just...not home. My church back in Australia was so fun. Everyone there is a prude.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded at that. He couldn’t fight Felix on his feelings, especially when Hyunjin shared them.</p><p> </p><p>Adjusting his mint sweater he blew air from his nose in a huff, “alone it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe your new boyfriend will go with you—do you even like guys?” Felix asked then, eyes glued to Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>Was he? </p><p> </p><p>Dude, he didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>“No idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you not know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you sleep with anything on legs doesn’t mean I’ve explored that yet—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin misspoke. </p><p> </p><p>Felix grinned wide, “are you a virgin?”</p><p> </p><p>Heck. </p><p> </p><p>“So what if I am?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shrugged with a snicker, “that’s cute, honestly. You’re the stereotypical poster boy for holiness.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “I’ve dated girls just...we never got to the sex stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, why not?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, just lack of interest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you're ace.” Felix asked, settling his chin between both hands as his elbows propped on the side of his bed, “that’s a possibility.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t think so. </p><p> </p><p>“No...it’s not that I don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s holding you back?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t interested in sleeping with those girls—“</p><p> </p><p>“So maybe you should sleep with a guy! Problem solved.” Felix teased, pulling up on his bed to part his legs slightly, “wanna test it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin threw his pillow at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just kidding!” Felix laughed, grabbing the pillow and resting it between his legs, “but maybe you weren’t interested in women or something. How closed off have you been to the world?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighed, “I don’t know. It was just those girls I just didn’t...I don’t know what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pan? You don’t need to label it, Hyunjin. But maybe you just need a connection to sleep with someone. I think that’s adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe? He didn’t know why he hadn’t slept around in high school. It wasn’t like he found it weird. Or that he valued his virginity above all—but maybe he needed to lose it with someone more important. Someone that meant something?</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go out tonight?” Felix asked out of the blue, “we could go pop your cherry at Chan’s party?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t hold his laugh, “wow felix, you totally understood what I just said to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine! No cherry popping, but can we go anyways? It’ll be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a Sunday night—“</p><p> </p><p>“No classes tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin inhaled deep, “why do you want me to go so suddenly? I never go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lighten up a little. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, lots of people are going. Even people who are like way more virgin than you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin narrowed his eyes, “what does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bunch of religious nerds will be there, all the illegal stuff will probably be upstairs okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of party is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a party—that Chan invited everyone to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rest back into his sole pillow, “so...you want me to come because?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just be my plus one!” Felix whined. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath again, “fine, I guess I can...but I have practice in the morning so I’m leaving early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic! Wear something sexy!” Felix purred as he pulled up from the bed to dig through the pile of clothes at the foot of his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes at that too. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure why Felix had asked him to come. It wasn’t like he was doing Felix any favors by sticking by his side the second they entered the party. </p><p> </p><p>Chan was a senior, so he lived off campus. They even had to take a cab to get there. Hyunjin didn’t think when he opened the doors with Felix that it would be so...exciting. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t do parties. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyunjin finished school back at home, he went to church or home. He might have gotten into his parents alcohol stash with Jisung when they were growing up once a month, but that was the most Hyunjin had ever really done. </p><p> </p><p>He thought it would be quieter. But there was intense music blasting in his ears. Something American, he assumed. And not anything he’d ever listened to before. </p><p> </p><p>Felix was all giggles and drinks the second they walked in, taking a drink off of the stair bannister like it had been waiting for him. God knows what was in that cup. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt out of place, but he wasn’t outwardly uncomfortable. Hyunjin was social by nature, and it didn’t take long for someone he recognized from his dance team to grab him by the arm and start up conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Granted he knew this person talked behind his back all the time. But she seemed more genuine when they were alone—a facade, but it was sort of comforting. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hyunjin is practicing really hard, right?” She laughed, flipping her hair and leaning a little too much into the guy Hyunjin had never seen. He must’ve been a senior. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, nonstop—“</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so great. We’re probably going to win at the end of the year.” She flipped her hair again. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? A winner?” The guy smirked, wrapping his arm around his dance teammates shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, tell him we’re going to win.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. So her invitation for conversation wasn’t friendly or out of the kindness of her heart. She was just trying to get laid. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, for sure. Mina is actually the best on the team.” He was lying. She wasn’t the best. Though she was way better than he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Hyunjin turned the second that guys tongue entered his teammates mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need to see that. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt small suddenly as the music blasted, laughter and dancing all around him. </p><p> </p><p>He should get a drink. Loosen up. </p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>Kinda hard to get a drink when he was halfway up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Why was he even going up there? Felix kinda said that upstairs was…</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his thoughts away. No. He wasn’t going up here because he wanted to. He just needed...the bathroom—yeah! </p><p> </p><p>So why did he pass it?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin has zero drinks. Zero drugs. So why was he so curious as to what upstairs was like? </p><p> </p><p>He could hear moaning. He wasn’t completely crazy, he kept on, coughing into his sleeve as he passed the rooms. </p><p> </p><p>He could smell pot. And he could hear laughing. Poker game? Gambling was really...weird to see, but power to them. </p><p> </p><p>What got Hyunjin to stop was...maybe he should have kept going but, a cracked door and less...excitable moans. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pressed himself to the wall by the door, peering in to see someone leaned over one of the beds, hand slipped underneath the other person's shirt. </p><p> </p><p>But what stopped him wasn’t the obvious sexual advance, but those sounds from the other person. </p><p> </p><p>The other room was...that girl sounded like she was having a great time. But this guy? Not likely. Not likely at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Shush,”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, just take another one and you won’t even remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was devastatingly uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>And not just because of the clear act of assault, but the voice of the assailant. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that voice. </p><p> </p><p>‘He said you were spending too much time sucking the lords cock—‘</p><p> </p><p> He was on his team. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude seriously, just take the pill.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin clenched his fist, pushing the door slightly. </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to pull the guy off? He should, right?!</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop—“ whoever was under his teammate was whining, trying to push him off. But he sounded so distant. Like he was so far gone from...he must’ve been high. Or on something. God had he been roofied?!</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t take it. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing!?” He asked in the most calm voice he could muster. He didn’t like confrontation. He didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>The man leaped off so suddenly, clearing his throat as he released what looked like a blue pill to the ground. Hyunjin had no idea what it was, but whatever it was...must’ve been bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin what are you doing here, can’t you see I’m trying to get laid?” He laughed. He thought Hyunjin was stupid. He thought Hyunjin didn’t see what was really happening. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes quickly scanned the person on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>He knew this person too. Granted, he’d only met him the other day. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you know him? fuck—“ his teammate cursed before gathering his jacket he must have tossed before attempting to...Jesus.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt a sudden grab at his collar, eyes leaving Minho to settle on the reddened eyes of the taller man before him, “don’t say shit, do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t like confrontation. </p><p> </p><p>“Answer me or I’ll break your legs, useless ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin swallowed hard, giving the slightest nod as he was shoved back into the door, the blonde man growling as he stumbled down the hall. He hit the wall a few times. Whatever he was on was heavy too.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned his attention back towards the bed, the sound of irate moaning and writhing luring him close. </p><p> </p><p>Minho. </p><p> </p><p>He looked just even more messed up than the other guy, hair matted to his face and fists dig into the sheets around him. Whatever that guy had given him, he assumed, was bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey...are you okay?” Hyunjin knew he probably wasn’t. Especially seeing the state of his torn zipper and wet cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Heck. He needed to report this. He should—</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say anything.” Minho whispered, reaching a shaky hand to his pants, eyes glued shut, “don’t—“</p><p> </p><p>Heck. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t—“</p><p> </p><p>But he had to, right?!</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stepped closer to the bed, was he supposed to help him up? He couldn’t leave him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to take you home—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes widened as Minho’s hand slipped into his pants, clearly finding target as the man arched his back slightly, mouth slacking. </p><p> </p><p>HECK. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho what should I...I don’t want to leave you...let me take you home—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, I wanna cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely not. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin cleared his throat, pulling Minho upright. Wow, he was so heavy. He was so heavy and whiny. The moment hyunjin helped him sit up he was whimpering and clinging to Hyunjin like he was in need of warmth. </p><p> </p><p>He was so sweaty. So clingy and shaky. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever he’d taken or...been given, had really messed him up. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me take you home, I can help—“</p><p> </p><p>“No...wanna cum.” Minho whined, hand sliding from his waistband to grab onto Hyunjin’s. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath as Minho guided his hand.  Why wasn’t he pulling away? He could have easily yanked his hand free. But instead he just...let him do it. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could feel the slight hairs as Minho dug their hands down his pants, “Help…”</p><p> </p><p>Help. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho whined at that, leaning against Hyunjin with trembly breaths as Hyunjin’s hand was managed further down Minho’s pants, the familiar feeling of someone else’s...length filling his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Please?”</p><p> </p><p>He was so wasted. No, he was so...wrecked. Minho was very different from when they’d met. Very different from the church. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho,  it wouldn’t be right…”</p><p> </p><p>So why wasn’t he pulling his hand away as Minho rubbed Hyunjin’s hand against him, “I know what I’m doing…” </p><p> </p><p>Did he?!</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin inhaled sharply as his fingers twitched against Minho’s very hard...length. </p><p> </p><p>“Help me get rid of this...and then I’ll go home.”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded so bad. </p><p> </p><p>“I should take you ho—“</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect this. Not at all. </p><p> </p><p>And as the discomfort had originally rose in his chest upon entry, slowly it was ceasing. </p><p> </p><p>As Minho’s lips met his he felt...considerably calm. </p><p> </p><p>He’d never kissed another guy. Let alone someone with lips as nice as Minho’s. Nor had he tasted so much alcohol on someone’s lips before. He shouldn’t be kissing Minho. </p><p> </p><p>But Minho’s hand dug into the back of Hyunjin’s neck, burying into his messy hair as his tongue lazily filled Hyunjin’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He—fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could feel Minho increasing their palming at his length, soft moans filling Hyunjin’s mouth. Did Minho really know what he was doing? He really hoped he did. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck?</p><p> </p><p>Minho bit his bottom lip. Minho was seriously biting his bottom lip, voice leaking honey as he closed the space between them, throwing a leg around Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me back...kiss me back,”</p><p> </p><p>He was so needy. So...Hyunjin didn’t know what to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gathered his free hand to brush along Minho’s back. He was sweating through his shirt. He was sweating waterfalls. </p><p> </p><p>But he complied. Part of him really felt like Minho knew what he was doing, but the sane part told him to stop. Minho was drugged. Intoxicated maybe. He didn’t know. Clearly he wasn’t in his right mind. </p><p> </p><p>So why the FUCK was Hyunjin kissing him back, and why was he palming Minho with more friction. And why...why was he moaning too. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t like Hyunjin. Hyunjin didn’t do this. Ever. Was he better than his teammate?! He shouldn’t be doing this. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like Minho was begging for help like he had been earlier...and he seemed so much more at ease with Hyunjin but...oh God. What was he doing?!</p><p> </p><p>“Minho I shouldn’t—“ Hyunjin pulled his lips away, swollen. </p><p> </p><p>Minho pulled him back, removing the hand from the back of Hyunjin’s head to slip up his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Oh God. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stopped the movement at Minho’s length as the man started to shudder into him, mouth wide as he released the sinful moan that could have only meant one thing. </p><p> </p><p>He came. </p><p> </p><p>And Hyunjin could feel the white seed wrapping around his fingers. Something he’d only felt when he maturbated. Never anyone else’s. </p><p> </p><p>This was new. </p><p> </p><p>And it felt very very wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…” Minho whispered, collecting himself rather quickly as he rested his chin against Hyunjin’s shoulder, finally releasing his grip on Hyunjin’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi this is early enjoy skdjjdd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting Minho to his dorm wasn’t as horrifying as he thought it would be. </p><p> </p><p>Once he’d washed his hands it was fairly easy explaining to Felix what had happened—minus the awkward encounter he’d had with Minho. He didn’t tell Felix about the attempted assault either...but Felix was happy to help him out. Chan too, which was nice. He’d never met the guy, but once Chan heard that someone was passing around hard drugs he quickly shot the party down without exposing what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Which was good. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was right, telling someone who wasn’t at the party might have been a bad idea. They would notice all the drugs in his system, even the ones he probably took willingly, and with the laws the way they were...who knows if they would have expelled him or not. And Hyunjin didn’t want to be responsible for that. </p><p> </p><p>Telling Felix was good. Felix seemed to know what to do. Once he and Chan had confirmed Minho was okay and didn’t really need a hospital, they told Hyunjin to take him to his dorm. </p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t get out where Minho lived. Hyunjin didn’t know. But Felix had helped get them a cab and helped get Minho into Hyunjin’s bed. </p><p> </p><p>He’d have to change his sheets, but whatever. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t annoyed. He felt guilty. </p><p> </p><p>“You can take my bed...I’m gonna head back to the house and help Chan clean up, I’ll come back first thing tomorrow, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin just nodded. Felix had been remarkably helpful. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don’t want me to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I can handle it.” Hyunjin whispered, keeping an eye on the man who had completely passed out on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry your first party was...I can’t say I’m not glad you were there, though. You probably really saved your friend from...you did good, Hyunjin.” Felix was awkward but he appreciated that. </p><p> </p><p>But then he didn’t. Because he really didn’t think he’d done good. </p><p> </p><p>Even if Minho had stuck Hyunjin’s hand down his pants, he was...not in his right headspace. He was intoxicated. High. Unable to consent—fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt sick with himself. Really, truly sick. </p><p> </p><p>As Felix left he huddled into the wall at felix's bed, hands digging into his scalp. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>No amount of prayer could correct what he’d done, right? This was...bad. </p><p> </p><p>He felt so sick. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully he slept. But lord, he felt sick. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>Waking up was unnerving. He woke before Minho, who had rolled onto his side sometime in the night to face the wall. He hoped Minho would have woken up first and left...but now he had to deal with waking Minho. Because it was past eleven, he needed to get this guy home. To his actual dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin noticed Felix's bag was thrown onto the desk. He must’ve come in sometime that morning before going to class. Why didn’t felix wake him?</p><p> </p><p>Whatever. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho…” Hyunjin was so shaky as he brushed his hand against Minho’s shoulder, the man just letting out an annoyed sound. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to get up…</p><p> </p><p>“Minho, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho turned, eyes peeking open slowly. </p><p> </p><p>He was so pretty. Hyunjin hadn’t noticed but he was...unbelievably beautiful. No, he shouldn’t be thinking that. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?” He was confused. </p><p> </p><p>Oh god. He didn’t even know what happened, did he?! Oh god. Oh god. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t like confrontation. Oh god he was about to...oh god. Hyunjin was shaky as Minho dragged himself up from the bed, hand reaching up to caress his temple, pain in his brows as he let out an agitated sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin froze, “my dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho wasn’t...mad. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Why am I here?” He was purring. Oh god. No it was even worse. He didn’t know that Hyunjin had—“Did we have sex after you got me off last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to cry. His throat was dry, hands shaky. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?” Minho’s face changed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled his hands to his sides, eyes shakily moving from Minho to the bed. How was he supposed to apologize for what he—</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, did I force you to...oh fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin winced, eyes slowly meeting the doe eyes before him, darting just as fast as he saw that expression. </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked like he was...just as guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin oh my god...did I force you to…last night I…”</p><p> </p><p>He thought it was his fault!? No!? </p><p> </p><p>“N-no...you—“</p><p> </p><p>Minho grabbed Hyunjin’s chin, angling so he was looking right at him</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, did I force you to touch me?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho looked so concerned. </p><p> </p><p>Why was Hyunjin crying? </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” Minho released Hyunjin’s chin, digging his hands back into his hair. </p><p> </p><p>No...he didn’t do anything wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho…” god he sounded so pathetic, “you were so drunk...you didn’t do anything wrong. I...I shouldn’t have let you—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Minho breathed out, “I’m so sorry, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, “n-no...it’s not your fault. I...I didn’t stop you. You were...you couldn’t really...you know, consent?” Hyunjin brought his sleeve to his eyes. It wasn’t fair of him to cry. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Minho raised his head, eyeing Hyunjin close, “I was...I mean yeah I was out of it but...you didn’t like...I wanted to. I just kind of...I should have stopped. I should have known that you didn’t...I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “it’s my...I should have stopped it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is on me…”</p><p> </p><p>“You...no you were almost—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so stupid,” Minho was even struggling to find words, “I shouldn’t have forced you to touch me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t...don’t blame yourself. I...it wasn’t horrible. That’s why I…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why you what? Don’t blame yourself either. It’s not on you, okay? Even if you ended up…,” Minho studied Hyunjin closely for a moment, “liking it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did...that’s why I—“ he stopped, Minho placing a hand over his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong...you helped me last night so...don’t think you did anything wrong. I’m really sorry for last night, I’ll get out of your...I guess this is your room?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, sniffling as Minho pulled his hand away, “are you sure I didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Minho kicked his legs off the side of the bed, clutching his head, “thanks for not dragging me to the hospital, did you tell anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just my roommate.... But he didn’t tell anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much did you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told them that you were out of it...that you needed to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...I told chan too. The host.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...” Minho pulled himself up with a whimper, nails digging into his scalp, “you told Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Why did he matter if he told Chan? </p><p> </p><p>Oh, minho was wobbly. </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t say anything!” Hyunjin grabbed Minho’s waist carefully, helping the man upright. </p><p> </p><p>He knew absolutely nothing about Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to help you get home?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to impose anymore than I already have. Just...my phone?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin leaned down to the side table, taking the phone he’d collected last night and handing it to the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can...help, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed at that, sliding his hand from his hair, “do you have any pain killers?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin swallowed hard with a nod, “what did you take last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Painkillers?” Minho asked more bluntly, taking his cellphone to his ear as he settled himself back down onto Hyunjin’s bed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin just sighed at that, walking slowly to the attached bathroom, fingers wrapping around the small bottle of painkillers that settled on the sink. </p><p> </p><p>What was he doing? </p><p> </p><p>When Hyunjin returned Minho was settled upright, hands fumbling at the torn zipper like he could magically get his pants to zip back up. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you break my zipper?”</p><p> </p><p>Heck. </p><p> </p><p>“No…” hyunjin took a deep breath, holding out the bottle to the man at his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s heart raced. So did Minho even know what had happened before Hyunjin got to him?! How did he not know about his zipper?</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why it’s broken?” Minho sighed with agitation, giving up on the zipper to take the bottle, emptying out a little more than Hyunjin found necessary. </p><p> </p><p>“You...Minho, how much do you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took the pills dry, eyeing Hyunjin close, “you got me off last night. That’s all I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Heck...fu—</p><p> </p><p>“What happened last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin swallowed hard, eyes darting to the floor, “I found you in one of the rooms last night…” He gazed up quickly, Minho staring right at him, “there was someone on top of you…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was unmoving. </p><p> </p><p>“He...he was trying to get you to take something and his hand was in your shirt...it was obvious what he was uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was so...calm. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who it was? What ended up happening?”</p><p> </p><p>“He...they saw me and left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” There was cold demand in Minho’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“A guy from my dance team.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho rolled his eyes, glancing down to his zipper again as Hyunjin shakily looked back at the man, “oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...the one who…”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said that awful thing about you?” Minho sighed, “blonde?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” hyunjin shuddered as Minho settled back into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Did he say anything to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to say no. But Minho’s coldness was getting the truth out of him so easily, “when he realized I knew you...he left. He tried to play it off that it wasn’t...what it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he say anything to you?” Minho asked the same question with more coldness than Hyunjin was comfortable with. </p><p> </p><p>“He said if I told anyone he’d break my legs…”</p><p> </p><p>“Your teammate said that?” Minho’s demeanor changed again, “you didn’t tell anyone about that part, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, “I just told them you were on something hard...I didn’t mention the guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Minho pulled himself upright again, pulling the hem of his shirt down to cover his zipper, “I should get home...I feel really gross and sticky…” hyunjin couldn’t imagine why…, “thank you for...taking care of me. Again I’m really sorry if I made you touch me last night. I didn’t really know what I was...I mean I did, but you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was confusing. </p><p> </p><p>“Should I call a cab?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’ll walk. It’s not too far…”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a moment before stepping in front of Hyunjin, eyes glued to Hyunjin’s own, trapping his gaze, “you’re sweet, but no...I’ll walk.” Minho reached a hand to Hyunjin’s hair, tangling his fingers into Hyunjin’s own mess of hair before leaning in way too close, lips grazing his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he was gone. Hyunjin couldn’t even form a reply. He was shaking in place as the door closed behind him, the breath still warm against his cheek. The smell of sweat and alcohol still invading his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to feel about Minho. Not one bit. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Fear. Maybe Hyunjin should fear Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Wednesday came fast and Hyunjin hadn’t heard anything from Minho since that uncomfortable Monday. The last two days had been a complete blur. Felix talked with him more about Minho, but Hyunjin couldn’t bring himself to tell Felix the entire truth. Maybe he should have told Felix more. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe not. </p><p> </p><p>There was no denying that Minho was not someone to be messed with. </p><p> </p><p>“A car accident? Do you think you’ll be able to perform?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t expect to walk into the dance room to see the familiar blonde man sitting in a wheelchair, bandages wrapped around his face. He really didn’t expect this. Hyunjin had been dreading the dance practice up until this point...he didn’t know how to face this man, but it seemed he didn’t have to anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…,” the man's eyes met Hyunjin’s, but instead of anger there was panic. He was scared of Hyunjin, “I can’t perform obviously...I have to take recovery time at home which the doctors said could be months…”</p><p> </p><p>His legs were totaled, casted and bandages beyond belief. </p><p> </p><p>The timing was too convenient. And the look in the man's eyes told Hyunjin what he feared. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t from a car accident. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah just...let Hyunjin fill in for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re joking?” Mina’s voice was one that Hyunjin would never get used to. He kind of hated her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s the only other one who can...he can handle it.” The blonde man whispered, eyes shaky on Hyunjin’s before dragging away to another team member. </p><p> </p><p>Minho. Hyunjin’s only explanation was Minho. </p><p> </p><p>After arguing back and forth about how the team would win without their star boy...they finally decided to settle on giving Hyunjin his spot. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he wanted it. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>The front was terrifying. And it didn’t help that he was still too uncomfortable and nervous to perform with these people. </p><p> </p><p>But he had to now, he didn’t have a choice. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blocked Minho out. Blocked his team. Blocked everything out. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t help much. But at least he didn’t stumble on the end like he always did. That was good. </p><p> </p><p>No compliments per usual. Just some sneers and eye rolls as the dance room cleared. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was still on the bench, sweat dripping down his face. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t get the image from earlier out of his head. That wasn’t a car accident. There was no way. But there was also no way Minho could have done all that to that man...no way. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath before resting back against the mirror, staring across at his reflection. This should have been a good thing, but Hyunjin couldn’t stomach the victory. Part of Hyunjin thought that man deserved even worse for what he tried to do the other night, but then he couldn’t bring himself to believe that. It wasn’t his right, anyways. God would handle it, right? </p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shuddered as the practice room door swung open. It must’ve been Mina, she did leave her coat on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>No. Not Mina. </p><p> </p><p>It was Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hi, Shouldn’t you be at church?” Minho sounded so...energetic. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was a little taken aback as Minho settled beside him, headband against his forehead and hair wisping around way too perfectly…</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t go on Wednesdays anymore…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I figured you went every chance you got.” Minho snickered, “isn’t that what boys like you do?” What was Minho doing? </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why that’s so funny to everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh no. </p><p> </p><p>What was he doing?</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone treats me so wrongly just because I go to church. I haven’t done anything to anyone and I keep to myself,” what was he doing, “everyone walks over me and makes fun of me and I don’t get it, what the fuck did I do? I just happen to go to church. I just happen to not party, why is that weird?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re boring.” Minho spoke flatly. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tensed, “excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was staring at him hard again, “you make yourself an easy target.”</p><p> </p><p>“How? I don’t shove the Bible down anyone’s throats—“</p><p> </p><p>“You just leak ‘Gods whore’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.” Hyunjin didn’t curse. Like ever. It was one thing that felt like toxin on his tongue. But there he was, using all of his spite. </p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, “you know, maybe if you did people would leave you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shuddered at that, the feeling of Minho’s hand creeping up his leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I don’t know what you did to that guy—“</p><p> </p><p>“Your teammate? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minho’s hand was way too close to his inner thigh, “sucks for him, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?” Why was Hyunjin allowing Minho’s hand to creep so close to his length? Why was he letting that happen?</p><p> </p><p>“I know it wasn’t a car accident. What did you do to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho leaned in close, hand pressing way too hard against him. He could feel Minho’s hand against him through his pants, “I didn’t do it, someone else did.” Minho whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Why was he letting Minho touch him?</p><p> </p><p>“Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I stop? Is God watching?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to punch him. Minho had been so understanding and kind to him the other day. Why was he being so cold all of a sudden? </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you want me to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to fight that, but he really couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>As Minho’s fingertips ran from its place to tug at the hem of his sweatpants he couldn’t help but shudder, watching the reflection from across him.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I right?” Minho’s lips met Hyunjin’s neck so suddenly, the feeling of Minho’s hand wrapping around his hardening length causing him to buck his hips. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. He was touching him!</p><p> </p><p>“Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin released a soft moan as Minho’s thumb rolled against his slit. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I want you to.”</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin whined as Minho stalled his movement, squeezing his hand tight around his cock and sending shivers down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Minho cooed, lips pressing kisses to Hyunjin’s neck that had him shaking. </p><p> </p><p>Why?! He didn’t know. He didn’t know. Suddenly his head was foggy. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t know how to answer that. So instead he grabbed Minho’s face, pressing their lips together so unexpectedly that even Minho was blinking in surprise.  </p><p> </p><p>Why was he kissing Minho? Why was he letting Minho touch him like that? Why wasn’t he doing anything or saying anything that made sense?! </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s hand actually started to move, pumping him so slowly that he could feel the coils in his stomach building already. </p><p> </p><p>What was he doing? </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s tongue flicked into his mouth as Hyunjin parted his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Why did minho taste so good?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin let out a soft moan, hand meeting Minho’s thigh which seemed to stir the other man. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t know anything about Minho. He really didn’t. He didn’t know how old he was, what year he was, what his major was...he had no clue if Minho had any diseases or if he was a psychopath. He knew nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Yet he was letting Minho get him off. </p><p> </p><p>Something that Hyunjin had never experienced with someone. Ever. </p><p> </p><p>But it felt so natural. So okay. </p><p> </p><p>But was it okay? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shuddered again as Minho quickened his pace, the feeling of his sweatpants being pulled down to free his length causing him to panic slightly. </p><p> </p><p>He’s the only one who ever saw himself like this. Now suddenly he was letting a practical stranger see him at his most vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Hyunjin was crazy. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re big,” Minho laughed against his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how to take that. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to react to looking down to see how hard he really was. How swollen he was in Minho’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Minho had such—small hands.</p><p> </p><p> His hands were so small. If Hyunjin was a little thicker, Minho wouldn’t be able to get his hand around him. </p><p> </p><p>Jesus. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin probably needed Jesus right now. Or someone. What was he doing?! Where was his guidance to tell him to stop falling into this strange temptation that was...this stranger. </p><p> </p><p>Minho tasted like everything Hyunjin ever wanted. He was every flavor and every combination of perfect. He was pure sin. He leaked it. And Hyunjin should have known better. But fuck, he was really enjoying this. He was absolutely loving Minho’s hand on his...cock, and Minho’s lips on his own. </p><p> </p><p>He was completely wrapped around Minho. </p><p> </p><p>His mind was so fuzzy, breath rapid and hands traveling. He wasn’t sure when he’d slid his hand into Minho’s shirt, but he had. Minho was definitely a dancer. Or at least had a very similar build. Though he might have had more stomach muscles than Hyunjin. And he was definitely more built. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, now that Hyunjin really felt his stomach, Minho was fit as hell. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could barely keep up with himself before gasping out so suddenly, vision blurring as he buried his face into Minho’s shoulder, sweat pounding down the side of his face as he came in nerdy spurts. Minho wasn’t even stopping, he kept moving his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he hadn’t stopped, he came. </p><p> </p><p>But maybe Minho knew something he didn’t. As he continued to move his hand Hyunjin couldn’t help but shiver against the man, gripping onto his shirt as he shivered through his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin never did this. Had never done anything like this with anyone. What was he doing!?</p><p> </p><p>“Feel good?” Minho’s voice was honey. It was so sweet and soft, and with a few more pumps he was pulling his hand away. </p><p> </p><p>And Hyunjin felt so sticky. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded against him, breathing too rapid to reply, hand gripped hard into Minho’s shirt. He couldn’t even move. He was stuck in a weird euphoria. Something he’d never really experienced. </p><p> </p><p>He’d gotten himself off a lot. Tons of times. But having someone else doing it, and even continuing after he’d come, was new.</p><p> </p><p>He really liked it. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt so light, keeping himself close to Minho as he calmed his breaths, vision temporarily spotty until he forced himself upright, eyes meeting the state of his messy sweatpants. </p><p> </p><p>Most of his cum must’ve been on Minho’s hand at least. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, or his mouth?!</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t help but completely flush at the sight of Minho sucking his fingers dry, eyes half lidded and...Jesus Christ this man was fucking sin on legs. </p><p> </p><p>He was sitting there devouring Hyunjins cum from his fingers like it was his lifeline. </p><p> </p><p>It was so...it should have been gross. It should have been disgusting. </p><p> </p><p>But it was so hot. </p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, popping his index finger from his mouth, tongue licking his bottom lip as if to gather the remaining seed that Hyunjin had released. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here,”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t help but comply, lips crashing back together and chests close. Minho’s heart was racing. Did he do this often? Hyunjin was so...lost. He was just lost. </p><p> </p><p>Minho moved, straddling Hyunjin’s lap unexpectedly. What was he doing?</p><p> </p><p>His hand met Hyunjin’s length again. </p><p> </p><p>“N-no more. I’ll die.” Hyunjin forced a laugh, wrapping his hand around Minho’s wrist, bucking his hips at the light touch of Minho’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Minho tilted his head, “well we can’t have that, can we?”</p><p> </p><p>Jesus. </p><p> </p><p>Minho moved his hand, resting it against Hyunjin’s chest before rocking his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck!” Hyunjin threw his head back, the sensation of Minho’s hardened length against his softening one sending him into another euphoric frenzy. </p><p> </p><p>“Want me to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t want him to, not really. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Hyunjin moved a hand to Minho’s hip under his shirt, nails digging into the skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I cum too?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shuddered at that as Minho rolled his hips with more pressure, both arms locking around Hyunjin’s neck, eyes rolling back. </p><p> </p><p>God. Minho was a demon. He must’ve been a demon. Hyunjin must have been in hell. Because wow, Heaven would never allow this. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was starting to sweat, mouth parting as he kept a steady rhythm in his hips. Yeah. This man was a dancer. Without a doubt. The way he moved was so...so tempting. </p><p> </p><p>If Hyunjin didn’t know any better, he’d have pinned Minho right there and rammed into him. </p><p> </p><p>But Hyunjin knew better. And he had no idea how to really go about that with someone. Especially someone he just met. </p><p> </p><p>Wow, he just met Minho days ago. </p><p> </p><p>What was he doing!?</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could say the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, can I take mine out?” Minho sounded so breathless, movements at his hips getting more random, less rhythmic. </p><p> </p><p>How far was this going? Hyunjin knew for sure that he wasn’t sure if he could go much farther...this was all so new to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Hyunjin shuddered as Minho halted movements, reaching into his own sweatpants. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have anything. I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to...sleep with Hyunjin, right?!</p><p> </p><p>“Minho I don’t think I can have sex with you like that…”</p><p> </p><p>“No...just, can I put them together?” Minho was so...so fucked out. Hyunjin had watched enough porn to know when someone else was near their limit. </p><p> </p><p>“Like...together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...can I?” Minho was shaking, moving a hand to run along hyunjin’s neck, “I won’t...it won’t go further. I swear…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like Minho had done anything that Hyunjin wasn’t comfortable with—If he ignored the other night...even if he thought that was the hottest thing he’d ever done. </p><p> </p><p>This might top that. </p><p> </p><p>As Minho pulled his own length out, Hyunjin couldn’t help but let his head rest against the mirror again. </p><p> </p><p>Minho wasn’t that big. He was small there too. Honestly, Minho was kind of small everywhere, though he definitely had more muscle on him than Hyunjin did. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had never felt so...he didn’t know what to feel as Minho brought their lengths together, trying to get his hand around them. Which was honestly really cute. </p><p> </p><p>“I can…” Hyunjin didn’t know what he was doing. He’d emulate porn the best he could. </p><p> </p><p>Minho moved his hand, his cock leaking against Hyunjin’s hardening one. Minho was shaking, breaths so staggered. </p><p> </p><p>And his breaths only got more shaky the moment Hyunjin wrapped his hand around them. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it was like getting himself off. There was just an extra...cock there, an extra cock to touch. And there was the incredibly blissful sensation of someone else’s cock against his own.</p><p> </p><p>It felt inexplicably good. </p><p> </p><p>So good. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, move your hand…” Minho whimpered, rutting against Hyunjin, the sight of Minho’s cock moving against his own being the most interesting thing Hyunjin had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Hyunjin was so breathless, so...full of lust. Sin of his own overtaking him as he began to stroke them, Minho’s head falling back and mouth gaping ever so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>He was so fucking hot. Minho was so hot. Hyunjin knew he was attractive too, but Minho was just...ethereal. </p><p> </p><p>His moans were so melodic. How were his moans so beautiful?!</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…!” Minho was shuddering so much, arms shaking around Hyunjin’s neck to the point Hyunjin had to hold one in place with his free hand as he pumped them. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt those coils in his stomach again. He knew he’d bust at any moment. And by the way Minho was reacting, he wouldn’t last much longer either. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…” Minho was whimpering, moans frantic, “I’m gonna cum…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho seemed to repeat the action from the other night, burying himself into Hyunjin as he shuddered, that same sinful cry releasing from his lips as Minho’s seed spray against his shirt and hand. </p><p> </p><p>He could have stopped. But he hadn’t cum yet. And Minho had done the same to him earlier...so he’d try it. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was a lot more responsive than Hyunjin was. He was gripping onto him tight, teeth digging into Hyunjin’s shoulder as he kept moving his hand along their lengths. </p><p> </p><p>He’d pump Minho until he collapsed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin kept his pace, moving his hand from Minho’s arm to the back of his head. He wasn’t sure why he was encouraging Minho to bite down on him, but part of him was really enjoying those pretty muffled sounds. And he didn’t mind the teeth burying into him. Not one but. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take Hyunjin much longer to come, throwing his head back without hurting himself against the mirror, releasing his own moans before giving their cocks a final squeeze in his hand, Minho’s arms tightening around him. </p><p> </p><p>And they stay like that for a while. Hyunjin had honestly gone fuzzy again, lost in his own high as Minho’s teeth released from their place at his shoulder, shaky breaths at his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin...didn’t know anything about this man. </p><p> </p><p>“What year are you, Minho?”</p><p> </p><p>——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vampfur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uwu last March update. March was a good month but also HORRIBLE so KSJDJD yup.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It's my third year.” </p><p> </p><p>Minho took about ten minutes to finally respond. He finally pulled himself from Hyunjin’s lap to settle beside him, tucking his cock back into his pants. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a first year, right?” Minho’s voice was shaky, and his breaths were still heavy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. This is my first year…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed at that, rolling his head into Hyunjin’s shoulder, “I figured since I’d never seen you before…”</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed again, “I’m 21.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t that much older at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you’re an adult…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded quickly, finally tucking himself into his soaked sweatpants, not minding the cum that had splashed against his shirt. He had a coat to cover if he needed to. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m an adult.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho pulled the headband from his forehead, letting it settle around his neck as he raked his hand through his hair, “Good...that’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned his head, taking in how sweaty Minho had gotten. He was probably just as drenched. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you a dancer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Minho whispered, staring across the room, probably into those mirrors. </p><p> </p><p>“But you’re not in a team like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I used to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath. He was still trying to collect himself, “they kicked me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s body was way too nice to be a bad dancer. At least that’s what Hyunjin thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind me asking what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh…,” Minho turned his head back to Hyunjin, eyes scanning him as if he was wondering if he could tell Hyunjin, “drugs.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin...could totally understand that. </p><p> </p><p>“I started using my second year,” Minho took a deep breath, “I uh...fell really hard and they found out. So they told me to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you...what made you start using?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho blinked, “it’s fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Fun. </p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s...really dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Having sex with a stranger is also really dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t—“</p><p> </p><p>“We did.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath of his own, “I trust you...for some reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bored, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t want all of those good feelings to go away because of Minho’s weird communication. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not bored—“</p><p> </p><p>“You are. I can see it all over you. You crave so much...what’s stopping you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t respond, he let his head fall back again, staring at his reflection. He should shower. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re only a first year and you already hate it here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Find a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, “I tried with the church here...it’s not the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shuffled around in his sweatpants pocket, taking out a tiny container. </p><p> </p><p>“I found mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Minho meant drugs. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the container to reveal those little blue pills that Hyunjin remembered from the other night. That guy was trying to force them down Minho’s throat...so Minho used them?</p><p> </p><p>“They’re really nice…”</p><p> </p><p>“What are they?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna find out?”</p><p> </p><p>No. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m fine.” Hyunjin wasn’t about to take drugs. No way. </p><p> </p><p>“Ecstasy. I guess a form of it. I don’t know much about them. I just buy a ton and live.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re temporary, aren’t they?” Hyunjin sighed, closing the lid. He didn’t want Minho popping any with him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho slipped the box back into his pocket, “that’s why I have so many.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think it’s wasteful?” Hyunjin didn’t...he didn’t like to play the saint. He didn’t do it with Felix, and he didn’t want to do it with Minho either. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s temporary but I’d be dead without them. They’re my little life savers.” He laughed, pulling himself up from the bench, “I’m...I’m gonna get a shower, wanna come with?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I need to...actually practice more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I was going to but...kinda tired now.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for...doing that with me, by the way.” Minho’s expression changed. He was...flushed, “it felt really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin swallowed hard, “it felt nice for me too—“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a virgin?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath that must’ve told Minho his answer, “Ah…let me know if I go too far with you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you plan on doing this with me again?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked slightly, turning his face away, “maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t mind that. He really didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Give me your number, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mind that either. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Once Hyunjin returned to his dorm he couldn’t get the day out of his head. He couldn’t get Minho out. He really...he did something he’d never done before with someone he didn’t know well. He’d let someone touch him so intimately. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make sense. Hyunjin thought that he hadn’t had sex with his previous relationships because he was just uninterested. He thought he needed a connection, like Felix said. </p><p> </p><p>But he had...very little connection with Minho besides finding him really hot. </p><p> </p><p>God, did he just not find his previous relationships hot enough or something!? </p><p> </p><p>What made Minho so special that he’d drop everything for him? </p><p> </p><p>Minho wasn’t even all that nice to him. He treated Hyunjin’s religion like a joke, just like his dance team had. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>His dance team. Minho never really told Hyunjin the truth about what happened to that guy. </p><p> </p><p>What if Minho was in a gang?! What was Hyunjin getting himself involved with!? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled over, taking a deep breath before finally falling asleep. </p><p> </p><p>And the next day wasn’t much greater. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin frowned at the mass texts he’d gotten from his dance team. </p><p> </p><p>He kind of hated them. No, he didn’t hate them. No, maybe he did. </p><p> </p><p>He really did. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin put his phone face down, rubbing at his face as he sat upright. </p><p> </p><p>He really hated them. If he could change teams he would. But it was so late in the semester. He had no choice but to stick it out. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could leave. He really could. </p><p> </p><p>They were shitty people. He could always retake the class. He was in his first year. He had time. What did minho do when his team kicked him out? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin should have asked. </p><p> </p><p>God, he wished he could think about other things. Things that weren’t that beautiful third year. </p><p> </p><p>God. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was...whipped, wasn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s up with you and that guy?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin drew a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>Felix. </p><p> </p><p>“So...we keep messing around—“</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you fucked someone!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of, but not entirely—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin this is called growth. Not that you were broken or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin inhaled sharp, “Felix. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the issue?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s...fairly problematic and I worry that—“ he didn’t tell Felix that part. About the guy from his dance team. Shit, “he’s into drugs. Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shrugged, “I mean...so am I.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if he’s just messing around with me for fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think he’s not?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin frowned, “I’m not...it’s not a weird love thing. He’s just...really interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m confused, what’s the problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“So take him on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything about him. I just want…”</p><p> </p><p>“To fuck him?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin buried his face into his pillow, “I don’t know what I want from him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute. Just go get laid. If you both wanna fuck, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop saying that.”</p><p> </p><p>“My bad.” Felix drew a little cross from his forehead and over his chest, “sorry Jesus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Felix.” Hyunjin snickered, collapsing into his bed, “you’re so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“The big man says I’m his favorite so you should treat me better.” Felix teased before giving Hyunjin an oddly comforting smile, “Wanna go to another party on Friday?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding?”</p><p> </p><p>“No...I mean, maybe you can get laid. I’m sure Minho will be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin flopped back into his bed, “I can’t believe this is happening to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Normal college things?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, “ever since I met this guy my thoughts have been everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Growth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut. Up. Felix.” Hyunjin laughed again. </p><p> </p><p>Partially, sure. But this weird pit was growing in his chest. This pit that wanted him to do things he shouldn’t. Like...take those pills earlier. Or drink. He’d never gotten drunk-drunk before. Or high. Or taken drugs. He’d never done...really anything. Hyunjin wondered if Jisung was doing the same as him. Was Jisung being as ‘sinful’ as Felix? Was he just playing video games and drinking like they did growing up? What was he up to? </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, yay or nay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a costume party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Hyunjin rolled over to give Felix a questionable look, “what about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rsvp.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...Chan wants to know who’s going to be there this time around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, if I’m being honest with you, he kinda thinks there’s more to the story you told us.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stilled, “what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan knows Minho. He kinda...look I don’t want you to take what he says as the truth but he’s really wary of Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re just telling me this now?” Hyunjin bit into his lip. Wary? </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to get your dick wet—“</p><p> </p><p>“Felix!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Uh…,” Felix got up, plopping into Hyunjin’s bed to show him his phone, “so Chan said that Minho is into some really...shady stuff I guess? And uh...Chan thinks this guy was doing something that night with him. I don’t know what but…”</p><p> </p><p>There was a screenshot of the blonde guy. </p><p> </p><p>“Chan got this from a friend of that guy...he’s apparently some dealer of these pills,” </p><p> </p><p>The blue pills. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re like ecstasy apparently. But they can be really dangerous. And Chan found one of them upstairs when you took Minho home.”</p><p> </p><p>“And…?” That was the pill the guy was trying to shove down Minho’s mouth when he saw them that night…</p><p> </p><p>“Chan thinks Minho was buying them from him.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan thinks something went wrong...and Minho did something to the guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does he think—“</p><p> </p><p>“This dude didn’t get into a car accident. He got beat the fuck up.” Felix showed Hyunjin another screenshot. An alleyway of the blonde guy on the ground, a little gory for his taste. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s stomach knotted. He felt something was very wrong with what happened to this guy too, “so you think someone hired a hit on him?”</p><p> </p><p>“His entire supply was stolen,” Felix sighed, “and yeah. I think Minho might have. Chan does too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho uses those pills. That’s what Chan said. So...we think they had a bad deal and Minho got someone to attack this guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad deal. Yeah...the guy was trying to...but he couldn’t tell Felix that, right?</p><p> </p><p>“I mean I’m all for you fucking him,” Felix covered his mouth, “having sexual intercourse with him—but like, be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>God. They probably thought Minho was a monster. </p><p> </p><p>“Felix…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to deter you. I’m just letting you know that Chan’s probably going to be watching you. But I like...think you two should go. Seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin bit his lip, “dammit Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? it’s like...Chan has it all wrong. Sort of…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we agree that he deserved to get jumped?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, not necessarily. He seemed cool at parties I’ve been to.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t cool. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a dick, believe me—“</p><p> </p><p>“What aren’t you telling me? Give me the details, brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled a face, “when I found Minho that night...he was with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did you interrupt a deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you call...telling someone clearly intoxicated to take a pill and that they wouldn’t remember anything the next morning a deal—“</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, what!?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin caved. </p><p> </p><p>“He was trying to...it’s very possible that Minho did get people to jump him but I don’t think it was about drugs. He uh...the guy tried to—“</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Hyunjin?! Was he okay? Does Minho know—“</p><p> </p><p>“I stopped it before anything happened...Minho didn’t know what had happened until I told him the next day.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix took a deep breath, “man, I woulda jumped his ass too, fuck—“</p><p> </p><p>“Me too…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I tell Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin frowned, “I don’t think Minho wanted anyone to know...I shouldn’t have even told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan’s going to think Minho is like...the bad, when to be frank, he’s in the right to break that fucker's legs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...I don’t want more people to find out. He seemed really...adamant about nobody knowing. Chan especially for some reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean that makes sense since they used to date.”</p><p> </p><p>What. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin grit his teeth, “why aren’t you telling me things?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix blinked, “wet dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you gonna RSVP?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, sliding back into his bed, head against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“You dated Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stared in his mirror, adjusting the stupid vampire tooth he’d stuck over his canine. </p><p> </p><p>“You...dated Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he kept repeating that. He wasn’t sure why he was so concerned over it. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to make Minho uncomfortable by asking. He really didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>He also didn’t want Minho to get mad at him. He wasn’t...sure what would happen tonight. He was surprised that Minho had been so ecstatic to go with Hyunjin in the first place. Maybe Minho really liked him. Beyond just messing around. </p><p> </p><p>He doubted it, though. </p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed. </p><p> </p><p>Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, pressing the phone to his ear as he held the fake tooth over his canine with his free hand, “helluf?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed, “are you a puppy? Helluf to you too.”</p><p> </p><p>That was fucking cute. Why was that cute?</p><p> </p><p>“No, i’m a vampfur.”</p><p> </p><p>“A vampfur? A puppy vampire? Even better.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t help the cheesy grin that spread across his face, “holfing a toof.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’re putting in fake fangs? What a waste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wafe?”</p><p> </p><p>God he sounded so stupid. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just gonna pull them out when we make out later.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin coughed, releasing the tooth that thankfully stayed in place, “how straight forward…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not very straight but whatever.” Minho teased, “so a vampire huh? That’s cute. Are you going to bite me tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Jesus. </p><p> </p><p>“I can.” What was Hyunjin even saying? </p><p> </p><p>“Decorate my neck or something. That’d be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was eating this up. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you going as?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to meet me tonight and find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tease.” Hyunjin never used that word. Ever. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m excited to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin flushed. He wasn’t used to that. From anyone. Nobody was ever that excited to see him. </p><p> </p><p>“Same…” he sighed out, pulling the red lined cape around his neck as he held his phone at his shoulder, “I’m leaving soon with Felix so...I’ll see you there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Minho’s voice was so light. So excitedly light. He wondered what they’d do tonight...Hyunjin had lots of thoughts on that actually. He felt like they’d already...done a lot in the times they’d seen one another. </p><p> </p><p>He was excited. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s excitement boiled over as he climbed the steps to the house, the music already blaring. Same as before. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m probably going to go find Chan. You're gonna be alright?” Felix asked, brushing his hair behind his ear. He’d chosen to go as a Peter Pan knock off, though Felix could give Peter a run for his money. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I’ll message you later tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix disappeared after that, somewhere into the crowd of sexy witches and pirates. Aliens and fur suits. A mess. College was a mess. </p><p> </p><p>Where would he find Minho?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath as a drink plate passed by. </p><p> </p><p>Bad idea. Don’t take one. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t. He crossed his arms over his chest, licking at the fake fang as he scanned the crowd. He had no idea what he was looking for. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned to see something a little unexpected. But then after a moment it made sense. </p><p> </p><p>There would definitely be some sins committed tonight with this one. </p><p> </p><p>How dare minho look so good in his costume. </p><p> </p><p>“You like it?” Minho smirked, waving the wooden cross around like it was a toy. </p><p> </p><p>Clown. Minho was a clown for this one. </p><p> </p><p>“A priest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I had to exorcise you, you know.” Minho laughed, studying Hyunjins costume, “but maybe I’ll give you a pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sick, you know that?” Hyunjin laughed, fake hissing as Minho held the cross up in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, you’re right. Maybe you should punish me—“ Minho teased before stilling, eyes narrowing off behind Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hyunjin turned briefly. </p><p> </p><p>Chan? </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Want a drink?” Minho asked, shaking his head as he slipped the cross into his front pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“We could get it straight from the kitchen. No roofies.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. He thought Hyunjin was worried about drugs. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure...that’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took his hand, which was cute, before dragging Hyunjin towards the kitchen with him. Which of course, was still pretty packed. </p><p> </p><p>But at least finding sealed alcohol was easy enough. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>God. How did he like it? He didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you not drink either? God I wanna corrupt you so hard.” Minho teased, pouring a cup for Hyunjin, mixing it with a sealed juice. </p><p> </p><p>“I used to drink in high school, very funny.” Hyunjin fake laughed, taking the cup in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to stare at the concoction, eyes raising to catch Minho downing his with ease. </p><p> </p><p>He wished he could do that. But he knew the second the drink met his lips he would make a face. </p><p> </p><p>Which he did seconds later, the sour taste causing him to knit his brows and scrunch his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so fucking cute,” Minho was pouring himself another drink, taking Hyunjin’s hand again once he’d finished making another drink before tugging him through the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>And back upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had no idea what Minho had planned for them tonight. Honestly...anything was nice. Everything and anything. Though he was really scared about the whole...sex thing. Especially with Minho taking heavy gulps from his cup like he was parched. </p><p> </p><p>A different room. A cozier one with a heater blasting. Which might not have been the best for whatever they would be doing. </p><p> </p><p>God, why was Hyunjin so comfortable with this man?</p><p> </p><p>“So...what are we—”</p><p> </p><p>Minho turned, coveting Hyunjin’s mouth with his hand before wrapping his fingers around the back of hyunjin’s neck, “whatever we want.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath as Minho’s hand moved away, replacing with the cup in his hand which Minho was tilting slightly. </p><p> </p><p>He hoped Minho wasn’t trying to get him drunk. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not gonna go that far...definitely not doing that. You’re not ready for that, church boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was insistent on calling him that. But Hyunjin couldn’t get mad. </p><p> </p><p>“So what are we…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked before settling their cups on the desk, pushing Hyunjin to sit on whoever’s desk, hard surface causing him to shudder as Minho’s lips pressed into his own. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to do so much with Minho. But he couldn’t move. As Minho’s hand ran along the back of his head he couldn’t help but just sit there in awe, Minho’s lips parting against his, tongue running along his fake fangs. Maybe Minho really would tear them out. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho—“ Hyunjin pressed Minho back, he could feel the hand at his pants, “what are we…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I do something for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh?</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you...of course you haven’t.” Minho smirked, slinking himself down between Hyunjin’s legs. </p><p> </p><p>Oh heck. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I taste you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, nodding slow as Minho’s mouth pressed against the bulge in his pants, teeth nibbling along his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Oh god. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me know if this is too much for you…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin just nodded, gripping the desk with both hands as Minho pulled Hyunjins pants down slightly, moving his lips to kiss along his lower stomach until reaching his…</p><p> </p><p>He moaned out, one of his hands twitching until it met Minho’s hair, resting there as the man tugged Hyunjin’s underwear down along with his pants, Hyunjin’s bare ass against his cape. Thank god the cape covered the desk. Who knew how unsanitary this desk was. </p><p> </p><p>“God...you’re so big.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho had said that before. Was he not used to this size? Hyunjin didn’t have too much to compare himself to. Everyone in porn was always large. But maybe the camerawork helped too. He wasn’t sure. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered as Minho’s warm mouth left small kisses up his shaft, fingers running along Hyunjin’s thighs. </p><p> </p><p>It felt so good. Minho’s mouth felt so good.</p><p> </p><p>“Minho…” Hyunjin took a deep breath as his hand grabbed a fistful of Minho’s hair. It was a lot thicker than he thought. There was so much he could grab onto. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Minho hummed against him, causing Hyunjin to writhe in place. His mouth had finally touched his cock, lips grazing his shaft so teasingly slow. </p><p> </p><p>It felt so good. </p><p> </p><p>And then Minho laughed, tucking hair behind his ear as he parted those lusting lips around the head of his cock, sensation sending Hyunjin’s eyes rolling into the back of his skull. </p><p> </p><p>He’d never gotten a blowjob before. Never had anyone else touch him like this. He never really thought it would happen with someone he...still didn’t know very well. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin directed his attention to the man below, watching as he took Hyunjins length inch by inch. He was so cautious, which made sense considering Minho’s mouth didn’t look that big at all. Could he even comfortably get Hyunjin off? Hyunjin didn’t want Minho to be uncomfortable or anything. But maybe he liked hyunjin’s size. He didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>“God…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho popped off, lips resting against his slit, “no, not God. Minho.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed at that. He shouldn’t, but he did.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels really nice…”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, use my mouth.” Minho whispered before diving back in, bobbing his head now. </p><p> </p><p>Like in porn. Or he guessed, like normal sex. </p><p> </p><p>This was so...so nice. And hyunjin wasn’t sure what to do as the coils built up in his stomach. He was going to start sweating his makeup off. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn any. He knew they were going to do something. </p><p> </p><p>“M-more—“ what was he saying!?</p><p> </p><p>Minho let out a soft moan against his cock, Hyunjin’s body jerking violently, hips bucking against the man's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know Minho hadn’t taken him completely. Well he did, but he didn’t realize that Minho was either not ready or unable. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s nails dug into hyunjin's thigh, an obvious gagging sound leaving his mouth. Hyunjin decided to slide off the best he could, “I’m so sorry—“</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head as Hyunjin pulled away, eyebrows knit as he took more of Hyunjin, the sensation of hitting the back of Minho’s throat causing Hyunjin to shudder. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you?” He stopped, head falling back, “Minho...”</p><p> </p><p>It felt so good. So good. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t realize he’d been pushing Minho’s head, eyes rolled back as he slowly moved his own hips. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s nails dug so deep. </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t like he was trying to pull off of him. And it wasn’t like Hyunjin was putting a lot of force on Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could barely breathe as he moaned out, bringing his hand to his mouth. It was loud because of the music downstairs but...he still didn’t want anyone getting curious. </p><p> </p><p>Minho hummed again, nails starting to hurt against Hyunjin’s leg as he kept bobbing his head. </p><p> </p><p>He hoped his throat was okay. </p><p> </p><p>Heck. </p><p> </p><p>“M-Minho I’m gonna cum…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho hummed back in reply, angling himself slightly as if he was taking more of Hyunjin down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to pull out?” Hyunjin’s voice was so strained against his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head, teeth grazing along Hyunjin’s cock as Minho buried himself deeper. </p><p> </p><p>And Hyunjin had no idea what to do with that. </p><p> </p><p>But his hips jerked and he could feel the sweat running down his temple as he came, the feeling of Minho’s nails so deep that maybe he should have pulled him off. But he couldn’t. Hyunjin had his hand in Minho’s hair, hair tight in his fingers as he jolted through his orgasm, head hanging back as he breathed heavily into the warm air. </p><p> </p><p>He forgot about the heater. </p><p> </p><p>Minho released Hyunjin’s leg, the sound of his coughing stirring Hyunjin upright. </p><p> </p><p>He had a streak of tears running down his cheek, and he seemed to be trying to swallow Hyunjin’s cum rather than just spit it out. </p><p> </p><p>“You can…are you okay?” Hyunjin whispered, taking his hand from Minho’s messy hair to cup his jaw, the man looking up at Hyunjin with blown eyes. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded as he closed his mouth, crawling up to straddle Hyunjin’s lap. He looked so tired, and his own makeup was running down his face along with the obvious tears. Did it hurt?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had no time to ponder as Minho smashed their lips together, the bitter taste of his own salty cum filling his mouth as Minho shuddered against him, arms locking around his neck as he filled Hyunjin’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>It was a weird taste. His own cum. But it wasn’t awful. And he definitely wasn’t going to stop this man from kissing him. Even if it meant he had to taste his own seed with it. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wrapped a hand around the small of Minho’s back, pulling him as close as he could as he tried something a little new. Maybe he could toss his own tongue into their kisses for once. </p><p> </p><p>Minho seemed to melt against him, tongues tangling as Minho’s hand ran up his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Another ‘when do we stop?’ situation, Hyunjin assumed. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really want to stop. He honestly felt like he could pin Minho right there and fuck him. </p><p> </p><p>But he wouldn’t. He shouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Minho pulled away, string of saliva following his lips as he managed the smallest laugh, biting at his own lip as his fingertips continued their journey up Hyunjin’s stomach, free hand pressing against his thigh. Which hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin finally took a glance at his exposed upper thigh. He hadn’t noticed that Minho had drawn blood at all. It wasn’t that bad, but there were tiny trickles running down his leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…I didn’t mean to do that.” Minho sounded so exhausted, and his throat must’ve been tense too. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a moment before angling Minho’s head to the side, burying his lips against his throat. He was of course sweaty, and maybe Hyunjin could taste the salt from where his tears had run. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>“You gonna bite me?” Minho asked, tilting his head to expose that soft flesh he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to bite him so bad. </p><p> </p><p>But he’d given hickies before. Those weren't new to him. Biting probably wasn’t the best idea. Not with how fuzzy and light he was feeling from just the amount of alcohol he’d had. He was worried he’d bite too hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Hyunjin brushed his lips against the flesh, tongue grazing before settling his mouth on a particularly juicy spot, hand from Minho’s back slipping underneath of his shirt as his lips worked against Minho’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>He felt so light. </p><p> </p><p>But part of him really wanted more alcohol. To make him feel even lighter. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was releasing pretty moans, fingers reaching Hyunjin’s chest, tiny punches at his nipple causing him to hold Minho even closer. </p><p> </p><p>And he could see how red the spot at Minho’s neck had gotten as he pulled away, pulling Minho around him until he found the bed, collapsing down with the man. </p><p> </p><p>It was a lot more comfortable like this. Laying over Minho as he glued himself to his throat, Minho’s whines and moans growing as Hyunjin decorated his neck, every so often biting down, and Minho writhing in his grasp each time. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure just how far this would go. As much as he wanted to fuck him, he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>But he’d touch him. He thought he’d neglected Minho for long enough. So he got bold, forcing his hand down Minho’s pants to feel his hardened cock in grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s breaths were heavy, and Hyunjin had noticed he’d moved his hands to Hyunjin’s sides, nails digging into him again. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…”</p><p> </p><p>“What should I do?” Hyunjin whispered, pulling away from Minho’s throat that was considerably decorated in various red and purple marks. He looked so good. </p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, moving his hands to pull Hyunjin’s pants back up. Hyunjin had nearly forgotten they were down. </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to go further if you don’t want to...I just wanna cum before…” Minho pulled up slightly, taking Hyunjin’s drink to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He took alcohol so easily. </p><p> </p><p>“Just wanna cum.” Minho finished as he brought the cup to Hyunjin’s lips, head falling back into the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled up slightly, running his fingertips along the lines of Minho’s stomach as he took the cup from Minho’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck should he do?</p><p> </p><p>He’d never sucked dick. </p><p> </p><p>Did he want to?</p><p> </p><p>Sort of?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took an uncomfortably long sip of the drink, settling it back into Minho’s empty cup, hands moving to either side of Minho’s pants to pull them down, Minho’s leaking length in view. </p><p> </p><p>Was he ready to suck him off? </p><p> </p><p>“You can just touch me…” Minho was so fucked out. Probably drunk by now too. Maybe Hyunjin was too. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, pulling Minho’s pants and briefs down till they rested around Minho’s knees, hand sliding from Minho’s stomach to his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was so hot. Hyunjin had this urge to…he wanted to kiss his thighs. He wanted to bruise them so bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I leave marks here?” </p><p> </p><p>——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👀 Hyunjin wants to eat them thighs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fuck up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyunjin!” Minho was a mess at the bed, hands in his messy hair and mouth gaped as Hyunjin pulled up from the purple marks that stretched along Minho’s inner thigh. How he hadn’t cum yet was alarming. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Hyunjin whispered, biting as gently as he could as his lips dragged along Minho’s skin. He was definitely feeling fuzzy now. He’d managed to finish the other cup Minho had poured earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think…” Minho collected himself enough to pull away from Hyunjin, thighs trembling as he adjusted himself against the pillows on the bed, “I need to cum…”</p><p> </p><p>He was so needy again. Drunk Minho was so needy. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay...I uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin honestly didn’t think he could manage a blow job. Not because he was scared, but his head was so fuzzy. He also wasn’t sure he was ready to do that to someone else. Not yet. And definitely not this intoxicated. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything...anything.” Minho whined, reaching down to touch himself before being stopped by Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>Why did he stop him? </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it—“</p><p> </p><p>Minho just nodded at that, hand’s dropping to his sides, “okay…”</p><p> </p><p>What was he going to do!?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled himself up from his spot between Minho’s legs, crawling up to the pouty man to lock their lips again. Minho clearly expected Hyunjin’s mouth elsewhere, but he just wasn’t ready for that. </p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed into the kiss, lips sloppy against his own. He must’ve had a lower tolerance or something. </p><p> </p><p>With some thought, Hyunjin moved his fingers to Minho’s mouth, breaking their kiss to tap along Minho’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t fucking know. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to suck them?”</p><p> </p><p>Jesus Christ. Minho was so pretty. He looked so pretty. </p><p> </p><p>And without reply Minho’s tongue was rolling against his digits, coating them in alcohol-laced saliva. </p><p> </p><p>It felt...really nice, actually. </p><p> </p><p>As Minho sucked along his fingers he decided it was only fair to pay some attention to Minho’s cock which had been pressed against Hyunjin’s stomach. Hyunjin watched Minho wordlessly as he wrapped his hand around the length, rolling his thumb against the head of Minho’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…” Minho moaned against his fingers, eyebrows knit as drool started to leak down the man's chin. </p><p> </p><p>Jesus fu—fuck it. Jesus fucking Christ. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s noises were so fucking hot. Minho was so unbelievably hot. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Fuck </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin slipped his fingers from Minho’s lips, the man shuddering beneath him, eyes half lidded and glazed in a stardust lust that had Hyunjin twitching. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to get hard again. But fuck, he probably would. </p><p> </p><p>But it would be so unfair to Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin must’ve been...extremely drunk to me putting his fingers where he was. </p><p> </p><p>Had he ever thought about doing this with anyone? Absolutely not. </p><p> </p><p>He’d seen this happen in porn. Briefly. Most of the time the person was just stretched and ready to go but…</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Minho laughed at that, resting back comfortably into the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>He must’ve liked it, the finger that was pressing into the muscle that was surprisingly tighter than Hyunjin expected. Not that he thought Minho was a whore or anything—not that sleeping with lots of people made someone a whore—Hyunjin’s head was foggy. </p><p> </p><p>All he knew was that Minho was a lot tighter than he expected. Expected? Honestly, sure. Hyunjin knew at some point he’d probably sleep with Minho. Not tonight, but someday. He really wanted to anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“You can put it inside…” Minho whispered, lifting his knees so the position was comfier, “if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“It?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your finger…” Minho laughed, covering his face with one of his hands, legs still trembling against Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” Hyunjin took a deep breath. He’d honestly never even fingered himself. He wasn’t sure what to really do besides what he’d seen in porn. He hoped his limited knowledge would be nice for Minho, “okay, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin changed the pace of his hand along Minho’s cock as he pressed passed that stubborn muscle, Minho’s legs tight around him as he leaned down to press pecks along Minho’s jaw. </p><p> </p><p>It was so warm. Along with that fucking heater. It was so incredibly warm and soft inside of Minho. Something Hyunjin couldn’t even describe. </p><p> </p><p>But the second he buried his finger he could feel Minho shaking. He’d probably come before Hyunjin could do anything. Not that he had any idea what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a moment, keeping an eye on Minho as his eyes screwed shut, cute teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Minho had really cute teeth now that Hyunjin could see them like this. Really cute. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt?” He asked breathlessly, keeping a steady pace at Minho’s cock as he slipped his middle finger to Minho’s tight ring, “should I stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“More!” Minho whined, bringing a hand to Hyunjin’s shirt, knuckles white as he clung to the cloth. </p><p> </p><p>He was definitely enjoying this. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to slide his middle finger in, badly wishing he’d used something more lubricating than spit. He knew that much at least, spit was a shitty lube. </p><p> </p><p>But they were drunk. And impatient. And it wasn’t like they’d fuck. Hyunjin wouldn’t let it go that far. </p><p> </p><p>Minho threw his head back, back arching slightly as Hyunjin buried his digits into the man, watching his fingers disappear into the man as he pulled himself back. </p><p> </p><p>It was interesting to watch. Which might have been a little weird. The most interesting thing was how Minho’s muscles clenched around Hyunjin’s fingers, like they’d earned permanent residence in the warmth. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me…”</p><p> </p><p>Uh no. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gazed back up to Minho, the man's eyes tearing up at the corners, just barely opened as haze covered his cheeks, “with your fingers…”</p><p> </p><p>Okay. That was fine. He could do that. </p><p> </p><p>The second he pulled his fingers back he couldn’t help but force them back in, Minho letting out a responsive cry, “careful—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took that as he shouldn’t do that again. As trembly as Minho got from that thrust, maybe it was too much. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Hyunjin leaned back into Minho, grazing his lips along the other pair before comfortably pressing into him, keeping both of his hands steady in their positions. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was burning up. No, maybe it was Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>Part of Hyunjin was positive that he was sweating bullets by now. He probably got his sweat all over this poor college guy's bed. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even know who’s room this was. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh,” Minho moaned into his mouth. That unique cry that could only mean one thing. </p><p> </p><p>He came. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin kept his hand at Minho’s cock, letting the older male ride out his orgasm as the muscles around his fingers clenched tight. </p><p> </p><p>It was a new feeling. Hyunjin thought he liked it enough. And clearly Minho had enjoyed himself. He was a shaky mess, mouth producing staggered breaths as his hands ran against Hyunjin’s hips. </p><p> </p><p>It was so hot. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Hyunjin should pull his fingers from Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sprayed kisses along Minho’s exhausted cheeks as he slid his fingers from the comforting warmth, wiping them against his pants before pulling Minho’s own pants up around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>Thank god they hadn’t gotten cum on the bed but…</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was hard again. </p><p> </p><p>He had to let it go. He was way too exhausted to get himself off. And he’d feel horrible asking Minho to do anything more. He was more exhausted than him. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Hyunjin asked, rolling off of Minho to settle beside him, slinking his hand up the man's shirt to rest against his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded after a few seconds, pulling himself upright, “yeah...I’d ask for more but...That was nice, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>He definitely wanted more. But Hyunjin really wasn’t ready for that. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was shuffling around his pocket, pulling out that tiny container he’d shown Hyunjin days ago. </p><p> </p><p>Oh?</p><p> </p><p>Minho popped the lid, slipping one of the blue pieces to his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Was that safe? Was taking drugs after being intoxicated okay?! Hyunjin didn’t think it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Want one, I had one before we got here but?” Minho whispered, eyes still draped in lust. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho closed the cap, slipping the box back into his pocket before curling onto his side to face Hyunjin, burying himself into Hyunjin’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Cute. Why was this so cute?</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“No...it’s so warm.” Minho replied, slipping his arm underneath Hyunjin to curl around his back. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin just sighed, watched as the man next to him got quiet. He must’ve been so tired. So exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>But maybe it wasn’t a great idea passing out in someone else’s room. It was unfamiliar territory. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho, we should go.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head stubbornly, digging his face into Hyunjin’s shoulder, “no…”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Hyunjin wanted to stay…, “we should probably get out of here before someone sees us. We don’t even knows who’s room this—“</p><p> </p><p>“It's Chan’s room. Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>That took Hyunjin aback. </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t care...he used to let me sleep here all the time…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had no confidence that Chan would be okay with them staying in his bed like this. </p><p> </p><p> “Minho, we could go back to my dorm?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho whined at that. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t...feel comfortable staying here.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho let out an agitated noise as he pulled himself upright, pained expression spreading across his face. </p><p> </p><p>The drug must’ve worked fast. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No...your place is fine.” Minho took a deep breath, struggling to pull himself from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho…” Hyunjin’s head was fuzzy, but not fuzzy enough to where he was struggling to move. </p><p> </p><p>Minho? He was struggling to stand. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin slipped an arm around the man's waist, “are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I take these all the time,” Minho snapped, “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t confident in that. But he wasn’t about to argue with Minho. His head was way too fuzzy to hold an argument. </p><p> </p><p>So he ignored it, managing his way out of the too hot room, the hallways air cool against his face, Minho resting heavy against him. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone else kind of ignored them too. They were having too good a time to really ask what was wrong.  </p><p> </p><p>Was anything wrong?</p><p> </p><p>“Minho?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin remembered that voice from the last time he helped Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Chan. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned slowly, gripping the wall for support as Minho leaned into him. </p><p> </p><p>He really had no idea what to expect or what to say to Chan. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey Hyunjin…” Chan seemed startled to see the two of them together. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi…” Hyunjin was...really drunk. Actually a lot more drunk than he thought. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “yeah, I’m just taking him home.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan seemed...weird. Of course he was. Felix had warned him about that. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to call you guys a cab?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Minho spoke up, leaning hard into Hyunjin. Thankfully he was able to support Minho’s weight. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Chan glanced at Minho hard. He must’ve seen his neck. Which was on full display, marks adorning his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Waiting for the cab outside was uncomfortable. Walking passed Felix was uncomfortable. And holding Minho’s hair back as he puked in the grass was uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the alcohol that was making Hyunjin feel this way. Uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>But the night would end soon, not that it wasn’t already the next day. Time really flew in Chan’s room.... </p><p> </p><p>Thank God for Saturday. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had let Minho sleep in his bed, taking the floor even though Felix told him to just sleep next to him. But it felt weird, doing that. Maybe it was the alcohol again. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stirred in place. He could feel the sun from his window beating down against his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, wake up…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin let out an agitated sigh as he peered his eyes open, Minho settled over him. </p><p> </p><p>He looked so drained. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded in reply, blinking through his headache. His head really hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sat himself up slow, rubbing at his eyes as he finally took a look at Minho. </p><p> </p><p>He looked pretty horrible. His makeup was still running down his face, neck bruised up and eyes so...lost. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you want to go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you need—“</p><p> </p><p>“Come shower with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rubbed at his eyes again, “shower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...my head hurts really bad. I shouldn’t have taken two,” his eyes wandered, “can we shower?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he wasn't supposed to take more than one. </p><p> </p><p>“Together?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded so slowly. His face was so puffy and...why was he so cute? </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Together?! </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he agreed, but watching Minho pull himself up gave him the motivation to do the same. </p><p> </p><p>Shower. Together? </p><p> </p><p>He’d never done that—he’d never done anything. He had to start doing things somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>It was awkward. They were both really sticky and...he was sure they probably reeked of alcohol. They needed to shower. </p><p> </p><p>But together it was weird. Really weird. </p><p> </p><p>Minho undressed like it was nothing. He’d probably done this plenty of times before…Hyunjin wondered how often he did this. There was no way Hyunjin was the only one Minho was messing with. </p><p> </p><p>Meeting Minho was so random. Staying around was random. Everything about Minho was random. </p><p> </p><p>But he was so fucking intrigued by him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really attractive, Hyunjin.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hid his gaze as Minho turned to face him. </p><p> </p><p>“You probably know that...I bet everyone in that church wants to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was weird. At times he was so oddly sweet, and then times like this he was kind of...kind of a douche. </p><p> </p><p>“Probably.” Hyunjin whispered as he turned the water on, Minho staring like he was waiting for something. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you showering clothed?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes at that, sliding his shirt over his head, “I’m just heating the water up. Calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho must’ve still been coming down from whatever he took. He was...Hyunjin wasn’t sure he liked Minho when he was on his drugs. </p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, I wanna see your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he liked Minho on drugs. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tugged his pants down, kicking them off his feet as he pushed Minho into the shower, the older man hissing at the water washed over his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>His neck was so purple. His thighs were too. Hyunjin had been avoiding looking but...they were pretty dark. </p><p> </p><p>“Asshole.” Minho murmured, locking his arms around Hyunjin as the water spray against his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Minho covered in sweat was hot. His hair got so messy. But wet Minho? Wet Minho had transcended hot. He was so beautiful. It was unfair. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so…” Minho looked as intrigued as Hyunjin was, “you’re so gorgeous. Like...I’m not even kidding.” Minho’s hands ran up into Hyunjin’s hair that was slowly dampening with the spray of water, “can I wash your hair?”</p><p> </p><p>Jesus. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Hyunjin blinked, reaching around Minho to grab his shampoo from the shelf, “if I can wash yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked at that. </p><p> </p><p>Of course they ended up like this, making out in the shower. For some reason whenever he was with Minho he just wanted to pounce him. And with their naked bodies so close together Hyunjin couldn’t escape the lust that was Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, not too rough. My neck.” Minho hissed as he moved Hyunjin’s hand, “it’s really tender...you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Why did Minho look so good with those purple marks up and down his neck?! He looked so fucking good. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin moved his hand down, grazing Minho’s length before having his hand pulled away quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“We can just shower, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>That confused Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“Just shower? Like…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” Minho took a deep breath, pulling away from Hyunjin’s mouth he’d been glued to just moments ago, “we don’t have to act like animals whenever we’re alone…”</p><p> </p><p>“I just assumed that’s all you wanted from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was the stupidest thing Hyunjin could have said. But...isn’t that all Minho wanted from him? They had little connection. Minho didn’t know anything about Hyunjin. All Hyunjin knew about Minho is that he did drugs, was a dancer, and previously dated Chan. And that’s all he knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why else are you here…?” Hyunjin wished he wasn’t so stupid and hungover, “you don’t ask anything about me. All you do is give me snide comments and try to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit. What was he doing? </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked hurt. Why did he look hurt? Is that not what was happening? </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think I would have fucked you already if that’s all I wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>“Then what the hell do you want from me?”</p><p> </p><p>Why was he saying this? He didn’t want Minho to be mad. He hated confrontation. He hated this. So why was he doing it?! </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you think I want anything from you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin twitched, “the first thing you wanted me to do was get high with you. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were tense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always do this?” Minho looked really hurt. And Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he was saying these things so suddenly. Was he...mad that Minho had stopped touching him? Was that it? Was he that hungover? “Do you always offer drugs and mess around with strangers? Jesus, how many guys do you lure for sex—“</p><p> </p><p>Minho stepped back, “what…? Are you calling me a slut?” Shit. No? Maybe? He didn’t know. “Do you think I do this with everyone I meet or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, do you?“</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Minho swiped the shower curtain open, grabbing one of the towels that Hyunjin had put on the towel bar. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. What was Hyunjin’s problem?! </p><p> </p><p>“Minho...I didn’t mean—“</p><p> </p><p>“How many people do you think I’ve actually fucked?” Minho was shaking as he exited the bathroom, Hyunjin grabbing the other towel to follow behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, how many? Take a guess.” Minho was pissed. He was gathering his clothes. And he was...still really shaky. And Hyunjin wasn’t sure if it was because he’d probably popped another pill or what. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Minho. I didn’t mean to...I think I’m still hungover. I didn’t mean that.” He didn’t know if he did or not. Honestly. Hyunjin’s head was a mess. And he didn’t want Minho to leave. But at the same time...he really wished he knew why Minho was doing this with him. As much as he enjoyed it...why was Minho doing this?</p><p> </p><p>“One.” Minho pulled his pants up, buttoning them quickly as he tugged his wrinkled shirt over his head, “one person, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>And he didn’t believe that. Not one bit. As straightforward as Minho had been with him, he seemed like a seasoned pro. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had fucked up. </p><p> </p><p>Minho slipped his shoes on, hair sopping wet along with his face...fuck. Minho was crying over this. He was...shit. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what your roommate told you about me,” did he know that Felix had said something? “I know he’s close to Chan but...I just figured you weren't like that.” Like what?! </p><p> </p><p>Minho was so shaky, rubbing his coat sleeves against his eye before he managed his way to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho...don’t. I didn’t mean that at all. I’m sorry, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t...pursue you because I was bored or wanted to fuck with some random guy...You were...you just reminded me…” he stopped, shaking his head as he tugged the door opened, “delete my number. I’m sorry for trying to whore around with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The words were burning into Hyunjin’s chest. He didn’t mean to piss Minho off. He really didn’t mean to...right?! What the fuck was Hyunjin’s problem? They had been doing fine, right? Things were fine! Why did he say that? </p><p> </p><p>As Minho closed the door behind, Hyunjin couldn’t help but sit at his bed in guilt and bewilderment. </p><p> </p><p>He mostly felt guilty. But another part of him really...in a horrible way, meant what he’d said. Why would Minho pursue him and offer him drugs?! As curious as Hyunjin was, wasn’t that weird? Wasn’t that fucked?</p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>He felt so numb. So...he didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>He’d fucked up in a span of minutes. Minho would probably never talk to him again. Over something so stupid. </p><p> </p><p>——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe losing Minho was a good thing. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had focused his energy and time on dancing. He’d landed a few moves he’d struggled on before, and even managed to get small praise from Mina...though maybe she was just joking. His team still hated him. He’d never know why. </p><p> </p><p>Dancing was...it was getting easier. Better, he thought. He hated being the youngest in his team. Hated that they still treated him like crap. </p><p> </p><p>And he hated how he hadn’t asked Minho the truth about his teammate. He really wished he asked before Minho completely blocked him out. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, maybe losing Minho wasn’t a good thing. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin still couldn’t get the man out of his mind. Even if Minho had avoided and ignored him whenever they crossed paths...he couldn’t get the man out of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“You should talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I blame you partially.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never called him a slut. I just said he was on bad drugs. I did tell you to fuck him.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix wasn’t helping. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay but...you implied—“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t put this on me. You’re the one who pissed him off.” Felix laughed, “just talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has Chan...said anything?” </p><p> </p><p>Felix sighed, “no. We don’t talk about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He saw us leaving…”</p><p> </p><p>“He knows you two were kinda seeing each other but he never mentioned anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did they break up? Was it messy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Drugs I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin frowned at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, Chan said he got into some bad company.”</p><p> </p><p>“He just...he’s so harmless and fragile.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fragile?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made him...he cried, Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d cry too if someone indirectly called me a slut.”</p><p> </p><p>“Felix…”</p><p> </p><p>Felix took a deep breath, “you obviously miss him, just talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you hurt him, idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin collapsed back into his bed with a huff, “what if I make things worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never know if you don’t try.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin did try. Sort of. </p><p> </p><p>He learned that Minho used the practice rooms really early in the morning. And he meant to talk to him each time he saw him leave. But he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to him. </p><p> </p><p>But eventually he got more curious. Again, Minho had this weird effect on him that made Hyunjin want to know everything about him. </p><p> </p><p>Watching Minho dance through the small window in the door was nerve wracking. If Minho turned at the right angle he could see Hyunjin watching. But thankfully...he seemed more focused on watching himself. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was really talented. Hyunjin wanted to punch Minho for getting into drugs when he had all that talent flowing from him. Every turn and movement was so calculated, like he was born for it. </p><p> </p><p>Minho really had wasted himself...no. Hyunjin didn’t want to think like that. Minho knew what he was doing. He was a grown adult...he knew. </p><p> </p><p>But did he?! Did he not realize that if he hadn’t done drugs than he’d still be—</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes widened as Minho went down hard, soft cry seeping through the window as Minho clutched his ankle. </p><p> </p><p>Heck. Hyunjin bit his lip hard. He wanted to go in. He really did—</p><p> </p><p>Minho tried to get up, only to collapse back to the ground, hand right at his ankle again. </p><p> </p><p>He needed help, didn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath before pushing the door open, Minho whipping his head quickly before dragging his legs close to his body. And he was shaky again. But Hyunjin had a feeling that was only because he was there…at least he hoped. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey are you okay?” Clearly Minho wasn’t okay. But Hyunjin didn’t have much right to touch him. Or to really even ask what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>Not after what he’d said to him the other day. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was silent, hand wrapped around his ankle. </p><p> </p><p>“It looked like it really hurt…”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you stalking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” Hyunjin sighed in reply, biting down at his lip, “I was leaving—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been stalking me for days.” Minho spat back. </p><p> </p><p>Heck. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you have. What do you want from me?”</p><p> </p><p>The question was leaking acid. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you leave me alone then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you put that guy in a wheelchair?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin, what the heck?</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Minho seemed visibly agitated. </p><p> </p><p>“You knew he was on my dance team. Why did you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s a piece of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you—“</p><p> </p><p>“No. I didn’t touch him. My roommate and a few of his friends did. I just relayed what happened and he took care of it. Jesus, why are you asking me this?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gazed down to Minho’s ankle. It didn’t look too bad on the surface. But who knew how much pain Minho was hiding. </p><p> </p><p>So Hyunjin took the cold pack from his bag. He always carried one. He’d get unbelievably sweaty so he used them often. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Minho sighed, covering his ankle. </p><p> </p><p>“Move your hand,” Hyunjin patted at Minho’s hand until Minho pulled away in annoyance, Hyunjin settling the pack against his ankle</p><p> </p><p>“You’re annoying.” Minho grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>In a lot of ways he was like a kid. Hyunjin noticed how if he took away the drugs and alcohol, he was just a normal kid. Why had Hyunjin seen him so...he wasn’t sure how he saw Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I implied that you were…”</p><p> </p><p>“I expected it from a church kid. I shouldn’t have messed with you.” Minho was still angry. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin would let that slip, “I’m sorry for what I said to you. I don’t think that you’re...I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t know why I said all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “because you’re an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled at that, “I guess I am...Can I make it up to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want anything from you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head, “it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he asked that. </p><p> </p><p>Minho just gave him a questionable look, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I?” Hyunjin scooted himself close, keeping one hand on the cool pack as his other moved Minho’s collar, those marks on his neck fading off to a pretty purple shade. </p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “what do you want from me, Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you want from me?” Hyunjin answered simply, rolling his thumb against the pretty purple marks, “were you trying to corrupt the church kid or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...partially.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin leaned into the man sweating bullets before him, lips grazing his own plump pair. God their lips melted so well together. Like two perfect pillows. </p><p> </p><p>“You reminded me of myself...before I started using.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a breath of his own, letting the pack steady itself on Minho’s ankle as he ran his fingers underneath Minho's shirt, the feeling of beading sweat against the muscles at Minho’s stomach causing him to let out a happy sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Minho shuddered, “minus the...Jesus thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you stalking me?” Hyunjin asked, kissing the corner of Minho’s mouth, the elder releasing pleasing sighs as he let his head fall back slightly, “why did I remind you of yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“You work so hard. And you just get treated like shit. That day...I just wanted to see who you were. When I saw you I just...I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your team did that to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded slightly, “there’s more to what happened…”</p><p> </p><p>“Drugs?” Hyunjin ran his fingers up Minho’s stomach and chest, pressing against Minho’s nipple, which must’ve been extremely sensitive by the small noise he let out. </p><p> </p><p>“I started using them when I got kicked out…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pushed Minho back against the floor, rolling his index against Minho’s hard bud as he began to roll his own hips against the older man.</p><p> </p><p>Minho bit his lip, “we shouldn’t get too…”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Hyunjin ceased his movement, watching Minho closely, “why did they kick you out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—“ Minho let out a soft moan, tugging Hyunjin’s hand from his shirt, “I was doing really well in my first semester of last year...”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin listened, keeping his hands in safer places. As much as he wanted to touch Minho, he should listen to him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho frowned, “I got an injury in the beginning of the year. My ankle…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that one. That’s why I wasn’t too concerned...I twisted it last year and...as a result haven’t been able to practice for long periods. I was fine during the competitions, but...my team started to tease and say really awful shit to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry—“</p><p> </p><p>“They would purposefully make me repeat moves until I fell. Which I did often because of my ankle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you let it heal?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. But...I mean I can’t stop dancing, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stared down at Minho, he could understand that. </p><p> </p><p>“So...really close to the end of the semester comp...my team went behind my back and told the directors that I had a bad ankle injury. And they forced me out of the team to recover.”</p><p> </p><p>“They could do that? Why didn’t they just—“</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t care. They saw a liability so they cut me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do for your finals—“</p><p> </p><p>“I failed. I didn’t have time to come up with anything on my own and the school told me there wasn’t much excuse. So...I kinda lost it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you started taking those pills?”</p><p> </p><p>“Warp. Yeah. My roommate...he’s the same guy I live with now. He was already dealing that stuff so I asked him for some one day and I got hooked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it help?”</p><p> </p><p>“It made me not care that I’d wasted an entire semester.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled into his back, staring at the tiles above, “So you started taking them and...you feel better now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly almost dropped out. Without those pills I wouldn’t be here. I’d probably be working some horrible job in my home town.”</p><p> </p><p>“What made you seek me out?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were like me. And at first I thought you might want some too. I thought they’d help but...you weren’t interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you come to church with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“To see if you and I were similar. And we are. Both not enjoying our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Things are getting better for me. And you...seem okay, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of Warp? Yeah. I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned to stare at Minho now, the older man's eyes shut tight. </p><p> </p><p>“Why the sexual advances?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed, “the effects of ecstasy maybe...also you’re really hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin...I don’t remember that night much, but I’m still really sorry for making you touch me. Like I said, it was the drugs but...I’m still really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you taken them every time we’ve…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho turned to face Hyunjin with a slight nod. </p><p> </p><p>Ah. </p><p> </p><p>“So...right now and when we showered...you weren’t on them at the time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you only want to touch me when you take them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna touch you all the time,” Minho whispered, “the drug just makes it easier to do it...like I said, I really have only been with one other person.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, “we broke up because I started taking those pills. But it’s okay...it’s just weird seeing him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you love him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. We were...really close and he seemed to like me more than I liked him I guess. Just a fling.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “what’s your full name?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Mines Hwang Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to find you online, but there were too many hyunjin’s in this area.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stalker,” Hyunjin teased, “what’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like the—“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, like the famous actor.” Minho scooted closer to Hyunjin, a smile forming at his lips, “do you want to get lunch with me today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>So there he was, sitting at a booth of some american food place, watching Lee Minho devour another medium sized box of fries. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho flicked a French fry at him, “their fries are amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed, brushing a hand through his hair, “this was...normal. Nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho snickered, “I should have done this instead of trying to corrupt you with sex, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I liked that.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scrunched his nose, sucking the salt from his finger as he sat the empty carton down, “I did too...we could keep it up if you’re...okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am very okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin watched Minho close, admiring the little smile at the corner of his lips as he wiped his hand with a napkin. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go on a date with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Why did he ask that? So suddenly—</p><p> </p><p>“A second date?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry it’s lackluster but...this was my way of asking you on one.”</p><p> </p><p>“This was a date?” Hyunjin shook his head, “I see.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe our second if you count the church.” </p><p> </p><p>“You hated that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. I almost didn’t want a second date after that.” Minho laughed, crossing his arms at the table, “Hyunjin...I’m sorry about how we met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize for—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been an asshole. Like the entire time we weren’t getting each other off,” Hyunjin parted his lips to retort, “I just...really shouldn’t have done that to you. Even if you liked it, it was wrong to do. I’m really sorry. And I’m sorry I offered you those pills. You shouldn’t take them...and you’re not boring, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin let his eyes fall to the table, “don’t apologize...if I didn’t want to do something new I would have told you. I’m not...you know I’m not a prude...and like I don’t frown upon the drugs at all. Felix is like that too.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt his stomach knot. </p><p> </p><p>“I know I said this earlier but I swear I didn’t mean to imply anything wrong about you. I didn’t mean to say anything I did, especially the whore thing...I don’t think of you that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smiled at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “as much as I’d love to start over fresh...I really want to keep touching you. I don’t want to start from scratch.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho bit his lip hard, stifling a laugh that slipped passed anyways, “ah, you sure? We’ve done an awful lot already.” Minho took his straw to his lips, sipping with the cutest smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna give you a blowjob.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin should have let Minho finish his drink. He coughed a lot. Minho had his fist hitting his chest as he coughed into his other arm. </p><p> </p><p>“You what?” Minho cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“When we leave can I blow you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding?”</p><p> </p><p>“No...can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind if I take a—“</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to take them to mess with me?” Hyunjin wondered if Minho actually wanted to touch him, or if it was just the pills. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean...they just heighten and make everything lighter but…” Minho took another sip of his drink, “I don’t have to, I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded slowly, setting his drink at the table, leaning back in the booth, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin still had his doubts that Minho could perform sexual acts with him without popping one of those blue pills. But Minho seemed coherent and...addicted. Maybe Hyunjin should have seen it as an issue but for some reason the way Minho changed into this lustful being only made Hyunjin want to try the pills more. </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t hurting anyone, right? </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…” Minho had his head thrown back, mouth gaped as Hyunjin’s lips ran across that beautifully toned stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Minho asked, carding his fingers into Hyunjin’s hair, “we just ate fast food what if—“</p><p> </p><p>“I want to.” Hyunjin already had Minho’s pants pulled to his ankles, careful of the ankle that he’d bandaged up the second they’d gotten to Hyunjin’s dorm. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?” Minho’s eyes were so cloudy. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna cum, Minho?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded excitedly, tugging his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>He could do this. Hyunjin had watched Minho suck him off before. And he’d seen porn. </p><p> </p><p>He could totally manage. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful with your teeth, okay?” Minho whispered, lifting his knees as Hyunjin made his way down to his hardened cock. He was leaking already, too. Hyunjin assumed that was just the ecstasy in his system, not that Hyunjin had any real idea what this drug was about. </p><p> </p><p>He should have looked it up. MDMA, Molly...ecstasy. He wondered what it was really about. What it really did. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho did get a little impatient when they started to do sexual stuff. Hyunjin figured it must’ve been the drug…</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot he didn’t understand. </p><p> </p><p>“Mouth…” Minho whined, rutting his hips as Hyunjin finally took Minho’s length into his hand, admiring the size.</p><p> </p><p>He definitely wouldn’t gag on this, right? Minho was just...way smaller than he was. And Minho had taken Hyunjin completely. Hyunjin figured that he’d have no issue getting Minho down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so impatient...you know I’ve never done this before, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho whimpered at that, “I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine.” Hyunjin laughed, pouting back at the man before taking a deep breath, pressing his thumb against Minho’s slit before running his lips along his shaft. </p><p> </p><p>Minho arched his back at just that, clutching Hyunjin’s sheets in his hand as his legs began to tremble. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wondered if shakiness was a side effect of this drug. Minho honestly shook a lot. Often. Whenever they did something sexual to when he’d upset Minho the other day…</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hoped the shakiness was normal. He found it incredibly hot. </p><p> </p><p>“What should I do?” He asked, letting his tongue run up the underside of Minho’s cock, fingers in his hair tight. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna fuck your mouth so bad…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can...I can do the work just please give me your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was sweating already too, was that another side effect? </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Hyunjin ran his tongue up teasingly before letting his hand rest along Minho’s pelvis, getting comfortable before taking Minho’s length into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>It was a weird taste. A weird feeling. Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to describe the taste of Minho’s cock. His precum was incredibly salty, though. </p><p> </p><p>And Minho was whimpering, hips bucking forwards as if to shove the rest of himself inside. </p><p> </p><p>And it didn’t hurt. Maybe Hyunjin didn’t have a gag reflex or something. He’d never tested it, anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was breathing so rapidly, legs shaking around Hyunjin as he pulled himself off slightly before bobbing his head as he’d watched Minho do to him. </p><p> </p><p>But Minho seemed to take over fairly fast, moving his own hips as his hand began to press into Hyunjin’s hair. When he said he’d do all the work he must’ve meant it. </p><p> </p><p>So Hyunjin would let him. He moved his hand underneath Minho, keeping himself at even pace with Minho’s thrusts as he let his index press against that pretty muscle. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!” Minho’s nails dug into his scalp, Minho’s legs closing around Hyunjin’s head slightly, “you don’t have to do that too—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin cut him off with a murmur in reply. Which must’ve driven Minho crazy. The elder let out this pretty cry, arching his back and letting his knees fall slightly. </p><p> </p><p>So Hyunjin hummed again, bobbing his head with more effort as his index pressed inside of the writhing man beneath. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll cum...I’ll cum if you do that—“ Minho was shaking, his free hand digging into Hyunjin’s hair along with the other. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he should let Minho cum in his mouth, but he really wanted him to. </p><p> </p><p>So Hyunjin kept it up, releasing moans of his own as his finger stretched the whining mess before him. Soft and warm. Actually, Minho ran really hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, I’m gonna cum...pull off—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin just hummed in reply, curling his index finger. Oh. He’d never really done that before. But he could feel...that must’ve been his prostate. Hyunjin hadn’t even attempted to find that bundle of nerves at the party. Probably because he was intoxicated. </p><p> </p><p>But now that Hyunjin’s mind was fully capable of understanding what that muscle did, he really wanted to press it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was so loud, breath rapid and body so shaky as Hyunjin pressed his finger as much as he could, curling his finger against that bundle until the unfamiliar feeling of something filling his mouth caused him to halt. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, so it didn’t taste great. And Hyunjin couldn’t swallow it. Nor could he let it sit in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Despite Minho pressing his head down as he came, Hyunjin pulled off, removing his finger from Minho’s hole. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was thankful he’d pulled off before the majority of Minho’s seed filled his mouth. Thankful that what had filled his mouth had run down his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Spitting what had entered his mouth would feel wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“I warned you…” Minho spoke shakily, letting his legs slide down against the bed, moving his own hand to his cock to pump the rest of himself. </p><p> </p><p>Which was really hot to watch. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t speak, he just managed to crawl up the breathless man under him, pressing his lips against his. </p><p> </p><p>It took Minho a moment to kiss him back, breath so warm and discombobulated, but when he did...the hunger was immense. Like Minho needed Hyunjin’s mouth or he’d die. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was starving. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin locked his arms underneath Minho, sliding his hands into Minho’s shirt to run across his back, which was of course drenched in sweat. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin knew he sweat a lot, but Minho was a fountain. Every time. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…” Minho managed after a few moments, staggered breaths leaving those plump lips. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin collapsed beside the man, sliding his hands from Minho’s warmth to slide into his own hand. Which of course was trembling. But his hands were so soft. And a lot smaller than Hyunjin’s. Of course they were. Minho was so small. He was just...such a perfect fit. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“I really want to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t fuck that day. But Minho did give Hyunjin another blowjob before passing out. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe those pills weren’t a good thing. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t mind curling up with Minho and falling asleep with him. And he didn’t mind Felix coming in and commending Hyunjin on the sex. Although he did have to clarify that they hadn’t gone all the way. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin found himself minding things less and less actually. As the week progressed he was actually taking the comments from his team less seriously. It was nice for awhile, being able to completely block out what was happening. To block out the comments from people who didn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>Minho helped a lot. They’d actually gone on some real dates, and Hyunjin wasn’t sure what to call them but...he really wouldn’t mind dating Minho. Not at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Chan asked about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had forgotten about Chan, really. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s worried I guess. I almost told him what really happened that night but...you said not to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to hurt Minho, remember?” Hyunjin sighed, “I really like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix smiled, “I know you do. I’m glad that...I know I was pushing you guys to just fuck but you two work really well together…”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I ask him to be more...I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you ask those girls?”</p><p> </p><p>“They asked me.” Hyunjin laughed, “I want to ask him if he wants the title but...I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pop the question and then let him pop your cherry!” Felix stuck his finger in his mouth, making a popping sound that had Hyunjin laughing in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You said you haven’t gone all the way yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not ready,” Hyunjin snickered, “I don’t even know if he’s ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two do literally everything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s only been with Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix blinked, “seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, sitting back up in his bed, “Yeah...only Chan. So I don’t even know if he’s like...ready for that kind of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix blinked, “You two are so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Felix!”</p><p> </p><p>They were cute, though. Hyunjin thought so at least. And Minho seemed happy. </p><p> </p><p>Really happy. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gazed up from the floor with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t happy. At least not on this damn team. </p><p> </p><p>“How many times have we shown you what to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so useless.” Hyunjin had put up with a lot. But being called useless outright was new. </p><p> </p><p>There were audible gasps from a couple of his teammates, followed by some snickers from the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you even still here?” Mina. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was tired. Extremely tired. He hated these people. He hated them so much. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.” Hyunjin directed at the snickering teammate who’d called him useless, “and fuck this team. Fuck all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, be careful Hyunjin, isn’t God listening or something?” Mina burst out, the few calmer teammates laughing in reply. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t even want to fight that. Or retort. He didn’t curse often...not until he met Minho, but it’s just something that felt sick on the tongue. So he wouldn’t fight it. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled himself up, snatching his bag off the ground before slamming the door to the dance room. </p><p> </p><p>Could he hear the laughter behind? Yep. </p><p> </p><p>Did he give a shit? Not right now. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was in the stairwell when everything hit him. The anxiety of having to deal with his team later. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin collapsed onto the steps with a growl, hands in his hair as he bobbed his knee. </p><p> </p><p>He was frustrated to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>He just wanted out. Out of whatever the fuck this was. Bullshit. It was bullshit. </p><p> </p><p>And hyunjin was beyond tired. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho, are you free?” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe calling Minho was a bad idea. He couldn’t rely on Minho to help him every time he had an issue with his team. </p><p> </p><p>“Please...I really want to see you. What’s your address?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had never been to Minho’s home. Never met this mysterious roommate. Never been in the area of town that Minho mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>Granted Hyunjin hadn’t visited most of the surrounding areas of campus. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s apartment wasn’t that bad. It was clean and had a black fence that Hyunjin only ever saw in the city. It was interesting. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” Minho must’ve had no classes today. He was dressed in sweatpants and a large sweater, slippers covering his feet as glasses sat on the tip of his nose—glasses? </p><p> </p><p>“You wear glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho blinked, adjusting the glasses at his nose, “Ah...yeah. I wear contacts most of the time but I don’t bother when I’m at home...Hyunjin, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was so fucking cute. The glasses and messy hair made him ten times more adorable than usual. How could a man go from sexy to this cute? </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I come inside? I just...Practice was bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have classes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not important.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho gave Hyunjin a look. Clearly he wasn’t on anything, and his head was pretty clear, “classes are important. You should go—“</p><p> </p><p>“Can I please come inside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you can,” Minho sighed in defeat, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand. Minho wasn’t shaky at all. Or tense. He seemed pretty...normal. </p><p> </p><p>Inside of the apartment was normal too. He expected a room of drug dealers but it looked like a regular apartment. Empty take out containers on the coffee table and tv blaring some reality show. The walls were the only unexpected thing. They were decorated in all sorts of insane scenery...was Minho an artist? </p><p> </p><p>“My roommate is an art major,” Minho replied without being asked, closing the take out box and shuffling it aside, “he paints over them once a month for practice.”</p><p> </p><p>Seriously?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool...he paints them like this for fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“He paints while he’s high. Really beautiful work.” Minho whispered, taking a seat on the couch that looked way too comfy, “watching him work is really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is your roommate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Minho laughed, patting the spot beside him frantically with the cutest smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you afraid I’ll leave you for him?” Hyunjin laughed, sliding down beside Minho, resting his chin onto the man's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right. No way would Seungmin want to sleep with someone as inexperienced as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Inexperienced?!” Hyunjin retorted, digging his chin deep into Minho’s collar, causing the elder to swat at him with a precious laugh that had Hyunjin’s head spinning. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, maybe you’re getting better but he’s a freak. He once fucked someone against that very wall, and proceeded to paint over top of them. He was so high he said that if the girl moved she’d ruin his art.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she move?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, “no, to this very day she stands against the wall.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt stupid for actually turning his head, the outline of a body agaisnt the wall...various colors warped around. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but turn, the feeling of Minho’s beautiful lips grazing along his, causing Hyunjin to release a happy sigh. </p><p> </p><p>And Hyunjin couldn’t help but press Minho back along the couch, leaning over top of him as his fingertips roamed up his sweater, “still think I should go to class?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho couldn’t fight that smile that spread across his face and the feeling of Minho’s fingers running along his hips only had Hyunjin sighing happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to lie and say yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed, leaning back down to take those pretty lips, the taste of vanilla on Minho’s mouth sending chills down his spine. Was it chapstick or something? Fuck it tasted so good.</p><p> </p><p>So good that Hyunjin couldn’t help but tangle his fingers into the hair at the back of Minho’s head, clutching the messy locks tight as he spread his free hand along Minho’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>He really liked his stomach. A lot. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Minho interrupted, “oh, can you tell me what happened earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin whined at that, pressing his knee into Minho’s crotch. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, none of that until you tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin lay his head into Minho’s chest a moment before raising his head and offering the slightest nod, “just dance stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“They just...I got overwhelmed and needed to get out. I wanted to see you instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, brushing hair from Hyunjin’s cheek, “did they say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not important...I just want to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scrunched his nose, “I wanna kiss you too, but your feelings are pretty important. Do I need to let my roommate know what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, moving his hand from Minho’s hair to cup his jaw, “no...nothing like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was. You make everything feel so much lighter…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s smile had Hyunjin’s thoughts spinning. </p><p> </p><p>“How much do you like me?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho tilted his head at that, watching Hyunjin closely, “I like you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough to…” be more than this? </p><p> </p><p>“Enough to what?”</p><p> </p><p>Heck. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to have sex with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Not what he intended asking, but this would work. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You want to have sex sex?” Minho blinked, “are you sure you’re—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pressed a hard kiss to Minho’s mouth, cupping his face as the elder laughed against him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I really want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho bit his lower lip, “are you positive? It’s not...because of your team right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’ve been wanting to sleep with you for...can we? Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want to!” Minho was so smiley. So...he was so cute?</p><p> </p><p>“So...we can?” Hyunjin pulled himself upright, pulling Minho along, “like...right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, fingertips rest at Hyunjin’s hips, “fuck...yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s brain lost it when Minho dragged him into his bedroom. It was unexpectedly tidy, simple and covered with greenery. He had so many plants it was insane. Some hung from the ceiling, others adorned shelves. Most sat against his windowsill and around the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Lots of plants. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go get...a condom, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin should have honestly brought his own. He did buy some recently just in case something like this ever happened...but he didn’t have them with him of course. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Minho pressed a happy kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek before leaving the room, closing the door behind. </p><p> </p><p>Sex. He was really about to have sex with Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sat himself up in Minho’s bed, running his fingertips along the baby blue blanket. It was so unbelievably soft. Minho’s bed was so soft. He was soft. Jesus was that man soft. </p><p> </p><p>He felt bad, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt really bad as he reached onto Minho’s side table to recover the container that sat so delicately. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to sleep with Minho, he really did. But at the same time he really...he really wanted to try these pills. Hyunjin popped the lid, taking one of the blue pills into his palm as he placed the container back into place. </p><p> </p><p>The pill was cute. Warp, was it? There were little ocean waves on the pill that Hyunjin had pulled out. It was a really...appealing drug. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin glanced at the door before directing all of his attention to that tiny blue pill. </p><p> </p><p>Was he really about to have sex with Minho while on this? It wasn’t like he wouldn’t know what he was doing...Heck the pill probably enhanced and would make things smoother. At least that’s what Hyunjin thought. He imagined that this tiny sex pill would make things a billion times easier. </p><p> </p><p>He should ask Minho, right? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t want to hurt him. Hyunjin took a deep breath before popping the pill onto his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The door cracked open before Minho waddled back in, glasses off his face. He must’ve popped in his contacts. Hyunjin swallowed as fast as he could without looking like an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I brought the condom, and this.” </p><p> </p><p>Lube. Something that they definitely needed with how tight Minho was. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Minho asked as he climbed onto the bed, settling the condom and bottle of lube at the side table, tilting his head in question. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, nervousness taking over as Minho crawled on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this, Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes. Yes. Yes. </p><p> </p><p>“I really want to.” Hyunjin brought a hands<br/> up to Minho’s waist, brushing along the exposed skin as he tugged the sweater up with Minho’s help. </p><p> </p><p>He was just...ethereal. </p><p> </p><p>“I really want to too…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to help me out though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can lead if you want,” Minho whispered, tugging Hyunjin’s own shirt up, Hyunjin hastily throwing it off as the elder pressed against him, tongue instantly filling Hyunjin’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wondered how long before the Warp hit. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s tongue, per usual, tasted amazing. He was amazing. Hyunjin was just so obsessed with how amazing Minho tasted and felt. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t get enough. </p><p> </p><p>Minho let out a soft sigh as he unbuckled Hyunjin’s pants, leaving Hyunjin’s lips to glance down at what he was doing below. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re already leaking…” Minho laughed, running his fingers down Hyunjin’s length, causing Hyunjin to buck his hips excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so excited, huh?” Minho laughed, moving his hand along Hyunjin’s cock slowly, “you wanna fuck me that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Yes. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus...please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want my mouth,” Minho whispered, pressing kisses along Hyunjin’s throat.  </p><p> </p><p>Yes. But he was so impatient. He wanted to fuck him so bad. Despite that nausea filling in his stomach he really wanted to fuck him. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you…” Hyunjin ran his hand into the back of Minho’s sweatpants, reaching around until he felt that hole he’d missed so badly, “I want to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Moving a little fast, huh?” Minho laughed, moving his lips to Hyunjin’s, rolling his hips sinfully slow against him. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to...he wanted to try something. He really wanted to try something new. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I rim you?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho coughed, pulling away from Hyunjin’s lips to beat his fist against his chest, eyes blown, “you want to what!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I rim you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“You...but you’ve never—“</p><p> </p><p>“Have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…,” Minho was so red in the face, “it’s not something I’ve ever done, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Hyunjin pushed Minho back against the bed, running his hands along Minho’s exposed stomach before dragging his sweatpants down with ease, pretty cock bouncing out and standing as tall as it could, pink tip glistening with Minho’s precum. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, are you sure?” Minho was a little shaky. But that couldn’t have been from drugs. He was probably just anxious. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, do you want me to?” Hyunjin patted Minho’s legs slowly, crawling between them as his fingers swiped the precum from Minho’s length to his hole that was already clenching. Maybe Minho had started stretching himself. He probably knew this was coming eventually. </p><p> </p><p>“You can but...mix your fingers in too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin snorted, “you liked them that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho writhed slightly, pout spreading across his face, “Yeah, you can reach places I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shot him a devilish smirk that would damn him to hell, running his fingers along the smooth skin that was Lee Minho’s ass, “I’ll make sure to use them, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s face was red, fingers clutching the fuzzy blanket as Hyunjin leaned down to press kisses along Minho’s cock, the elder bucking his hips slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…”</p><p> </p><p>“Patience.” Funny that Hyunjin was telling Minho to be so patient when all he wanted to do was flip him over and fuck the shit out of him—but he shouldn’t do that. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, resting his head back as Hyunjin trailed his kisses down Minho’s length, reaching the sack he’d never paid attention to before, running his tongue along before finally reaching the place he really wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Minho must’ve freshly showered. He tasted so...good? The salty taste from sweat wasn’t there. There was a much more...Hyunjin couldn’t place it. </p><p> </p><p>“You taste nice,” Hyunjin murmured as he took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>That drug was kicking in. For sure. Everything felt so much lighter. And Hyunjin had no hesitation in leaning down to run his tongue in circles at the man's muscle, Minho letting out blissful sighs that only encouraged Hyunjin to do more. </p><p> </p><p>“Good?” Hyunjin whispered, holding Minho’s legs apart as he leaned himself in deeper, tongue pressing slightly, though that slight push must’ve been a really nice push, because Minho had his back arched and released such a pretty noise. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes...fuck—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin inhaled sharply before continuing the new movements, changing from encircling Minho’s rim to entering slowly, Minho giving a jerk in response. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s noises were so...they were everything. Hyunjin couldn’t get enough. He had to hear more. He took another deep breath before pressing as much as he could, lips and teeth grazing the area around his hole that sent Minho to...probably heaven based on those moans.</p><p> </p><p>Minho didn’t take a pill. He couldn’t have. These moans weren’t as needy as they were fulfilled. Minho sounded like he was enjoying every second without begging for more like he usually did. </p><p> </p><p>He was sober. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his thoughts away, slurping sounds leaving the area he was tonguing. They were such addictive sounds. Hyunjin didn’t want them to end. </p><p> </p><p>But he had to fuck him. No. He needed to stretch him. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin watched Minho’s twisted expression closely before slinking his hand up to Minho’s ass, index easily slipping into the slick space as his mouth pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>Minho gasped out, toes curling as Hyunjin wiggled his finger teasingly, moving his lips to suck at the soft skin of Minho’s inner thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hadn’t noticed that Minho was stroking himself, free hand pressed into his own hair as his breaths stayed at a steady rate. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin kept his lips and teeth at the skin, sliding another finger just as easily, making sure he curled his fingers slightly before thrusting the digits with more force, Minho stirring and releasing even louder moans. Moans that people would hear from rooms away. </p><p> </p><p>He was so fucking hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!” Minho was gasping, hands tight in the sheet as Hyunjin managed a third finger. Good. Minho needed as much stretching as he could get, though it seemed the elder had been practicing recently. He must’ve known they’d get this far eventually. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt so light. He wasn’t sure if it was a great feeling but he couldn’t help but watch his fingers as they fucked into the man below him. He was dragging his lips across Minho’s flesh as he studied the way his fingers buried inside of Minho. </p><p> </p><p>He was high, wasn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin buried his knuckles deep, curling his fingers enough to have Minho arching his back and releasing one of his beautiful moans. </p><p> </p><p>Had he cum? </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he came. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled himself up, Minho’s stomach coated in the white seed as he shuddered in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you handle more?” Hyunjin breathed out as he slid his fingers from the slick hold that had clenched his fingers so tightly. He hadn’t even realized that Minho’s muscles had clenched so hard against him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho took a moment, hand releasing his softening length to rake through his hair. Fuck. He was so fucking beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rose up slightly, tilting his head as Minho blew air through his nose, pulling himself up. </p><p> </p><p>He seemed…off?</p><p> </p><p>“Was it bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head, taking hold of Hyunjin’s chin, “No, can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it good?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scrunched his nose. He wasn’t upset. </p><p> </p><p>“It was amazing now hush, can I ask you something - yes or no?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked, head fuzzy and thoughts jumbled, “yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>What was Minho going to ask him? Was it really so important to...did he want to top suddenly or something? </p><p> </p><p>“Are you high?”</p><p> </p><p>——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hyundick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read through but if there are typos again, let’s be honest...There’s probably typos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin froze, at least he thought he’d frozen. Maybe he was shaking and he just couldn’t tell. </p><p> </p><p>Minho sat up, warm hands covering Hyunjin’s cheeks as he examined him. Way too closely. Like he knew exactly what to look for. Honestly, Minho probably had his answer already. </p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you...did you take my pills?” Minho asked, a slight smug smirk at his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, he wasn’t mad. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?” Hyunjin couldn’t reply instantly. He just watched in agony, Minho’s fingertips running down Hyunjin’s face slow, “did you take any?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” he couldn’t….lie, Minho wasn’t stupid. </p><p> </p><p>Minho offered an apologetic look, “all that stretching and you’re high? That’s not good.” </p><p> </p><p>Wait no…</p><p> </p><p>“No, I wanna have sex. I do—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re high?” Minho laughed, petting Hyunjin’s cheeks as he slid his blanket over his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I just took one and—“</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna give it a bit then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t take any. Hyunjin, is this the first time you’ve taken one?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked, “you’ve offered me...so many times and now you don’t want me on them?” Hyunjin moved his hands to Minho’s hips, grazing the soft flesh, “I want to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really or is that the pill talking?”</p><p> </p><p>“I took the pill to...I really want to, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho pushed Hyunjin down into the pillows, crawling over him to press kisses down his jaw, “why did you take it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to...overthink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Overthink what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shuddered as Minho’s lips grazed his own, “I didn’t want it to suck for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would it suck?” Minho asked, bringing his fingertips to Hyunjin’s mouth, “it wouldn’t suck either way with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know...I suck at everything so—“</p><p> </p><p>“Is this about your team?” Minho paused the attention, offering a cute pout that had Hyunjin wishing he’d never taken the pill. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin closed his eyes right, fingertips moving slowly against the older man's hips, “it’s not...maybe it is but I still want to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can fuck when that pill wears off.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Minho reached down, fingers wrapping around Hyunjin’s length, “all that work...you’re a clown, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin writhed in place, “but it was fine when you took them…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho didn’t say anything in reply to that, probably because he knew what Hyunjin was saying was true. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho…” Hyunjin pulled Minho’s hand from his cock, holding it tight in his own as fingers carded between Minho’s. Their hand size difference was...so interesting. Minho’s fingers were so much shorter than his own. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I’m not...I know what I’m doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin slipped the condom pack from the side table, with Minho’s quick help able to roll the rubber down his length. He really wished he ignored it, but that wouldn’t be right at all. </p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath as he settled back into the pillows, “are you really sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked before smashing their lips together, holding Minho’s hand tight as his free hand ran down to Minho’s thigh. He parted Minho’s legs apart as he rested between them before taking his cock to run across the slick space. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s breath hitched, the hand not constricted moving to Hyunjin’s neck, warmth tight around his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear. I wouldn’t lie about that,” Hyunjin murmured against Minho’s lips, pressing the head of his cock against the muscle. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck...you religious boys are so serious about that, huh?” Minho laughed, watching Hyunjin close, “only if you’re sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin answered with angling himself to press himself in, Minho hissing in reply. Maybe Hyunjin was that big. Or maybe Minho really was that tight. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck—“ Minho pressed himself back into the bed, hand at Hyunjin’s neck moving to grip into his blanket, “You really are...fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really are what?” Hyunjin felt the warmth tightening against his cock as he gazed down, watching his cock disappear into the space below. </p><p> </p><p>It was so hot. He was so hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Big,” Minho mouthed, “you’re sweating already…” Minho gasped, Hyunjin giving the slightest movement. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to move so bad. He just wanted to fuck this man. So badly. </p><p> </p><p>“Slow?” Hyunjin asked, Minho squeezing into his hand tight as Hyunjin moved the hand guiding his cock to Minho’s hip, “should I move?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, face flushed as he took Hyunjin’s lips again, one of his legs hooking around Hyunjin’s. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirked at that, pulling himself out as slightly as he could before pressing back in slowly. He didn’t want to hurt Minho. Even if all he wanted to do was use his ass right now for release, he shouldn’t. He wouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Minho rolled his hips in place, that warmth clouding Hyunjin’s soul. </p><p> </p><p>“You can move more. It’s fine!” Minho whispered, “if it hurts too much I’ll just crush your hand!” </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s laugh was cute, but Hyunjin doubted that he could hurt his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He was so fucking cute. </p><p> </p><p>So Hyunjin listened, moving his hips more rhythmically, realizing just how close he was already. </p><p> </p><p>This was so much different than a blow job. There was a tightness and a warmth that Hyunjin had never felt or imagined before. </p><p> </p><p>It was close to what Hyunjin thought heaven might feel like. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…” Minho was panting against his lips, shuddering as Hyunjin increased his thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>Porn was being very helpful right now, even if Hyunjin’s head was a little too fuzzy to really focus on anything other than moving in and out of that comforting place he’d positioned himself into. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin held Minho’s hand tight as he started to move his hips more liberally. He could feel Minho tightening around him, mouth slack against his as loud moans rang through his ears. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe those might have been his own moans too, he was being pretty loud he thought. </p><p> </p><p>He was so close. So ridiculously lost in how close he really was. </p><p> </p><p>So he released Minho’s hand, slipping both arms down to run along Minho’s hips as the elder moved both of his arms around Hyunjin’s back. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel nails. He forgot how sharp Minho’s nails were. But he didn’t mind. It felt impossibly good. Minho felt impossibly good. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was in bliss, feeling the bundle of nerves he’d discovered was Minho’s sweetest point. </p><p> </p><p>Prostate. It was the prostate. </p><p> </p><p>And it had Minho clinging tighter than before, cries so euphoric and loud as Hyunjin slammed into him, lips barely able to hold onto one another. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wondered if he was doing alright as he pulled from Minho’s mouth to bury his lips against the man's neck, increasing his pace to fill the room with the incessant slapping of skin. It was a nice sound. Lacing with Minho’s and his own moans, it was bliss. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt hot. So hot that he was burning up, body tense as he held himself deep inside of the man, shuddering as he came. And it felt...really amazing and intense. </p><p> </p><p>And his back was definitely...Minho was like a cat, and had definitely used Hyunjin’s back as a scratch post. But honestly, Hyunjin found it incredibly pleasing. He could feel the trickle of what he assumed was his blood as he pulled himself from the warmth, gazing at the condom that had filled. He really wished it was leaking down Minho’s ass instead, but whatever. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was breathless, cock twitching as Hyunjin pulled himself up from his stomach, grazing his fingertips down the sweat-covered lines. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can get it up again?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Like, flip me over and...god I want more…” Minho covered his face with his hands, breath still uneven. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted...more?!</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin coughed into his shoulder, sitting himself up and tossing the condom into the waste bin besides Minho’s bed. </p><p> </p><p>“More?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho pulled himself up, hand grabbing at Hyunjin’s softening length to roll his palm over the head of his cock. Which was still very fucking sensitive. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t contain the shudder nor the moan that left his lips as he leaned into Minho, “Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously...I'm so close, Hyunjin. Do you think you could...fuck.” Minho wasn’t on the drug at all, maybe that’s why he hadn’t cum yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe?” Hyunjin winced as Minho continued rolling his palm. </p><p> </p><p>Minho offered a pout, pressing his lips in a precious succession against Hyunjin’s, “only if you’re sure I just really...I really want you to fuck me into my bed till I can’t move.”</p><p> </p><p>F U C K. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay just...Jesus Christ, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, moving his hand from Hyunjin’s cock to rest on his own thighs before shakily slipping from the bed, hand shooting to his back, “I’ll go get a towel real fast for your back...there’s one in the bathroom I’ll just be—“</p><p> </p><p>“No, let me!” Hyunjin pulled himself up, head spinning as he pushed Minho back down into the bed, “I uh, I’ll be back with another condom too—“</p><p> </p><p>“No condom.”</p><p> </p><p>MINHO. </p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Condom.” Minho clicked his tongue, cupping his cock as he lay into the pillows, “please hurry, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was so...so impatient. They’d just fucked for the...oh fuck, they just had sex. Like sex-sex. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, if I cum before you get back I’ll never forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shot Minho a look, the elder just laughing in reply as his fingertips grazed along the reddened head of his cock. He wouldn’t last long even if they fucked again. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s bathroom. He was in Minho’s bathroom using a damp rag to wipe at the marks on his back, hissing at the sensation of every dab as he kept looking back into the mirror, back covered in marks. Minho really clawed him. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe fucking Minho into the bed would be his revenge. Holding him down and just...wow.</p><p> </p><p>His head was so fuzzy. </p><p> </p><p>But that was fine. He was glad his head was fuzzy otherwise he was sure he wouldn’t be as willing to fuck Minho how he wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he didn’t want to. </p><p> </p><p>He really wanted to fuck him again. Hard. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin set the rag down, glancing at the roll of condoms on the back of the toilet. Minho must’ve rushed getting them earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin glanced down to his cock. Thankfully with the time it took Hyunjin to clean his back he felt ready to go. </p><p> </p><p>But not in the way he thought. </p><p> </p><p>He was ready to like...lay down with Minho. </p><p> </p><p>It was weird. He just...he really wanted to curl up and just look at the man. </p><p> </p><p>Minho...he didn’t think he could fuck him again. Not like this. </p><p> </p><p>“What took so long?” Minho whined, hand still cupping his cock. He was so…ready. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin crawled over him, tucking his hands underneath Minho to run across the warmth of his back, “don’t be mad but,” he gave Minho a soft look, “I don’t think I can…”</p><p> </p><p>“You suck. Why’d you take it?” Minho teased, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled at that, “I can still help get you off but...I really don’t think I can, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scrunched his nose, “if I wasn’t so dead set on being fucked, I’d fuck you so hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked at that, laying beside Minho with a huff. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so sleepy,” Minho added, brushing strands from Hyunjin’s cheek as he buried his face against Minho’s chest, “aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I still wanna help get you off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmh, I’ll be okay. I can handle it if you want to sleep, I won’t do anything weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying, you won’t be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho just laughed, watching Hyunjin as he kept petting his hair, “we can have our second round next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Next time. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin let his eyes fall shut, giving Minho a slight squeeze, “you should clean up, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed, “After I cum I’ll go clean myself up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin whined at that, nuzzling into the man's warmth. Minho was so warm. </p><p> </p><p>“But we’re sweaty and gross…”</p><p> </p><p>“We can shower after your nap. Go to bed, Hyunjin.” Minho snickered, pressing subtle kisses to Hyunjin’s hair as his fingers continued carding through his locks. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho...I really like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Waking up face down in Minho’s bed was nice, though that warm blanket had been replaced with a less fuzzy blue one. Minho must’ve somehow moved him. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked his sleep covered eyes, feeling around the bed to find it empty. Minho must’ve been cleaning up, though Hyunjin wasn’t sure what time it was. </p><p> </p><p>With a groan he pulled himself up, noticing his lower half was covered with a pair of sweatpants. That was nice of Minho to do. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, his back also had...Hyunjin ran his hand along his back, laughing into the pillow as he felt the bandages on his back. </p><p> </p><p>That was cute. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled himself up. He wasn’t so fuzzy anymore. He felt light, but that dizziness had disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully moving around wasn’t a struggle. He easily made his way to Minho’s door, prying it open to scan down the hall. It was mostly quiet despite the low sound of music from the living area. </p><p> </p><p>Minho must’ve been there. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath as he made his way down the hall, peering around the corner in hopes to see Minho. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t see Minho, at least not at first. He did, however, see a familiar face sitting at the couch laughing with Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p> </p><p>Minho had a small smile on his face, sliding up from his place at the couch to loop his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, “oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, this is Seungmin. The roommate.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a moment to process the man sitting on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>He knew him. Like really knew him. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you in the choir at that church?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho blinked, turning to face Seungmin, “you go to church?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin laughed, “yes, I go to church. I told you that, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“You...you go to my church and you also…” Hyunjin halted. Was he supposed to know about Seungmin being a dealer?</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think I get most of my customers?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was appalled. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>“You go to church?!” Minho asked again, giving Seungmin a look of pure confusion, maybe a little disgust. But that must’ve been the confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was...he was interesting. Once Minho and Seungmin had finished their conversation on how Seungmin actually went to church, other things...came up. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that guy was a bad egg. He used to buy from me all the time but...Minho told me what you said he tried to do and I couldn’t just…” Seungmin bit his lip, “he’s not dead you know? It got out of hand but...anyone who tries to hurt my friend is going to get...you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gulped at that as Minho curled into his side at the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you know I’m serious when I say not to hurt my best friend. If you’re gonna date him you better treat him like a god.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not...uh, exclusive?” Hyunjin whispered,  giving Minho a look that caused him to blink in response. </p><p> </p><p>“We could be.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh heck. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean—“ Hyunjin cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to be exclusive?” Minho asked, voice soft and low, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say yes.” Seungmin laughed, getting a shush from Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you want?” Hyunjin asked. </p><p> </p><p>“He never shuts up about you, make it official!”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungmin shut up!” Minho threw a pillow at the other man at the couch, both giving off the purest form of laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Jesus. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean...I would like that. A lot.” Hyunjin felt so flustered. He couldn’t help but avert his gaze as Minho smiled wide, arms wrapping around Hyunjin’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Exclusive it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was burning up. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally, damn.” Seungmin pulled you from his place at the couch, “Well I’ll let you two get back to whatever you were doing. I’ve got a late class anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho just nodded, eyes glued to Hyunjin as the other man rustled around before heading out the door, the second the door clicked a wide grin appeared across Minhos face. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t help but peek, smiling at just how fucking cute Minho looked. </p><p> </p><p>“So you...talked about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I wouldn’t shut up about you.” Minho laughed, giving Hyunjin a careful squeeze, “I’m sorry for hurting your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no I’m fine. I really liked that actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, church boy has a pain kink? Noted.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin elbowed Minho gently, resting into the nape of the man's neck, “you’re stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Minho pressed a small kiss to Hyunjin’s head before pulling up from the couch, wiggling his fingers to Hyunjin as if he was telling him to grab hold of them. </p><p> </p><p>So he did. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.” Minho laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, round two? </p><p> </p><p>“Is this...round two?” Hyunjin asked as Minho led him back into his bedroom, closing the door behind. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh...only if you want,” Minho winked, “I uh...wanna do something with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin questioned what Minho meant. He just nodded, “do what?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho opened the desk drawer beside his bed, the container of pills in hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh...do drugs?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head, biting down at his bottom lip, “no, wanna flush them with me?”</p><p> </p><p>What?! </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna flush hundreds worth of—“</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t buy these. I stole them off that douchebag.” Minho laughed, “I don’t think I really need to continue using them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t they…”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not addictive, no. Do you think I’d actually hook you on an addictive drug?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes?</p><p> </p><p>“I guess not, so I won’t ...crave more?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean...you might for the feeling, but was it worth it? We could have had a round two but your ass passed out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed, “I mean...I think they made it easier to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you one hundred percent sure you wanted to sleep with me at the time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “cool, so let’s flush these and get high off each other’s dicks without them next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t hold the flush that crossed his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Also, I wanna shower with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho fanned his hand dismissively, “No I wanted round two shower sex. I waited.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin found Minho to be both completely unbelievable and incredibly adorable. </p><p> </p><p>“So we are having a round two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want to. And only if you shove me against the stall. I love doing it there. Well...I love doing it anywhere.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s face was hot. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said Chan was the only one you’d slept with?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, “oh, yeah. We really slept together. Everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Unbelievable. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I hate you.” Hyunjin laughed, covering his face with his hands, “you are...something else.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s nose was scrunched cutely when Hyunjin removed his hands before taking Minho’s hand to lead him to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay...okay let's do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“As unnecessary as this is, and as harmless as this drug is, this feels right.” Minho sighed, tipping the canister, the tiny blue pills falling into the toilet below them. </p><p> </p><p>They were harmless, but the principle was...Hyunjin was proud.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna take a tilt, church boy?” Minho laughed, handing the container to Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...I have to break the habit before it kills me,” he teased, tilting the remaining pills into the toilet. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re ridiculous.” Minho added, finger at the metal knob that would flush their problems away. </p><p> </p><p>Was Warp all that bad, though? </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Warp, hello Hyundick.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin absolutely could not stand Lee Minho. </p><p> </p><p>As the pills disappeared along with the water in the toilet, Hyunjin couldn’t help but push Minho into the shower, tugging his shirt over his head as the other laughed in surprise, hands tugging the sweatpants down around Hyunjin’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>Round two. </p><p> </p><p>——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Off limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Round two felt eight times more euphoric than round one. They didn’t need to prep much and once they were lathered in body wash everything felt so much slicker. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!” Minho was vocal again, cheek pressed against the wall as Hyunjin rocked his hips carefully, mouth focusing on restoring the purple marks that had faded on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he had a weird possession over Minho. Minho did a lot of things to Hyunjin, actually. </p><p> </p><p>But he loved every second. Hyunjin loved every moan and every tremble between the two men. He loved everything about what was happening to him. </p><p> </p><p>Oh shit, they were a couple now. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin kept his mouth latched as he came, arms tight around Minho’s stomach to hold him in place as he buried himself into the moaning man's warmth. </p><p> </p><p>No condom, Minho had said. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin trusted Minho enough to allow that. Even though he knew they should probably opt to use them from now on. </p><p> </p><p>From now on. </p><p> </p><p>They were dating now. Hyunjin could...he would be able to do this a lot. He’d be able to kiss Minho a lot, cuddle him a lot, just be with him...a lot. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, the water!” Minho was laughing, shuddering against Hyunjin before pushing him back, allowing Minho to quickly turn and cling against him.</p><p> </p><p>The water had gotten really cold. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned the dial, holding Minho upright as he sprinkled kisses into his shoulder, “you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course he was. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin ran his fingertips down Minho’s back, the elder shuddering into him, “towel?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, nuzzling into Hyunjin. He really was like a cat. For sure. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin grabbed the towel that rested on the sink, wrapping it around Minho’s shoulders. He kept his lips occupied on Minho’s hair as he ran his hands along the towel to stimulate any kind of warmth. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, pressing another kiss before giving Minho a slight smile, “you’re cute too, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna get some pizza?”</p><p> </p><p>Pizza over sleep sounded silly. </p><p> </p><p>But why not? </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>It was domestic. Really...just nice. For once they weren’t climbing into each other’s pants. They were just...eating pizza and laughing together. </p><p> </p><p>About what? </p><p> </p><p>Everything. Anything. </p><p> </p><p>There was something very strange about how Minho acted. He’d been so...cruel at times, and then times like this he was just...really great to be around. </p><p> </p><p>“So yeah, Seungmin took action immediately and now his legs are broken!” Minho was laughing about that. But Hyunjin was too. That guy deserved it for what he tried to do to Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“You know...when he knew I could tell what was going on he threatened to break mine.” Hyunjin whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Minho blinked, chewing his pizza in silence before a wide grin spread over his face, “Karma is a bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t hide his laugh, resting his arm against the chair, palm holding his head up, “it really is.”</p><p> </p><p>“So...the tournament is really soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stilled, taking another slice from the box, “yeah, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they still giving you hell?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Look...All the teasing aside, do you want me to talk to them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, make things worse.” Hyunjin laughed, tucking hair behind his ear, sitting himself upright again as he took a bite of the pizza. </p><p> </p><p>Minho blinked again, “no...seriously. I could like...ask them to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gulped down a slice too big for his throat, “you mean, like...karma?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” Minho laughed again, smacking Hyunjin’s arm playfully, “I mean talk to them. You’re not a bad performer at all...I’ve seen you dance. They’re hard on you for no reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s because of my religion. It’s not over nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho frowned, “that’s not any reason to…,” Minho took a deep breath, sliding his unfinished piece of pizza down to lace a hand into Hyunjin’s. This was newer. Nice, “I know I said some mean things too but...I didn’t mean them. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath. He must’ve meant the snide comments. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine. You’re not doing it to hurt me—“</p><p> </p><p>“But if they did. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine—“</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come to service with you again?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just...wanna go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho pouted, “just say yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine—“</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see your performance too. The end of the semester one—“</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin threw himself back into the couch with a dramatic groan, hands flying to his face. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin peeked through his fingers, worry all over Minho’s face, “I don’t even know if I’m still in the group...before I came here I…”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened before you got here, Hyunjin?” </p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin—“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really late. I should go…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can stay.” Minho sighed, “I don’t mind—“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to impose—“</p><p> </p><p>“Impose?” Minho laughed at that, crawling into Hyunjin’s lap, fingertips dancing along his jaw, “you’re staying. It’s way too late to go out right now. And...we should talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t really want to talk, “we could have round three?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, “as tempting as that sounds, no. Tell me what happened earlier, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin huffed, Minho’s hands warm at his cheeks. He really didn’t want to leave. But how would he…</p><p> </p><p>“I just had a fight with the team. Sort of.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho bit his lip, “did they…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. They didn’t kick me...I did tell them to get fucked though. So I don’t know what to do next time we meet.”</p><p> </p><p>“When do you guys meet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...tomorrow afternoon. Unless they do it earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would they do it earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be in church. They probably don’t want me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s Sunday already...shit,” Minho laughed at that, pressing tiny pecks to Hyunjin’s nose, “well don’t worry about them. We can worry about it after service.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “I need clothes for church.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungmin has boring clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed, “church clothes. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin would be fine with that then. Whatever. They were similar in height anywsys,“Thank you—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hyunjin...did you come here because of them?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>“For the pills? For some kind of...stress relief?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sudden, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin frowned, “are you mad that I came here? I just…,” Minho’s face was sympathetic, “you’re really comforting. I just wanted release.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, “just release...am I your escape?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pouted, “I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a bad liar.” Minho’s face was so bright, “we should really get some sleep, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin forgot how late it was. </p><p> </p><p>“In your bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one we had sex in? Yes.” Minho snickered, sliding off of Hyunjin, “come on, bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Seungmin okay with me—“</p><p> </p><p>“He’s out anyways. He wouldn’t care.” Minho interrupted with a snap, taking Hyunjin’s hand before dragging him to firstly, change the sheets, and secondly, to curl up beside him and sleep. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Waking up beside Minho was a special feeling. Hyunjin had stared at the older man sleeping for ages...well, about a half hour. He couldn’t wake him yet. He was so peaceful and he held such a pretty glow across his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>He was ethereal. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin curled his fingertips along the man's cheek, smiling as his breath hit his knuckle. He was so deep in his slumber it felt wrong to wake him. </p><p> </p><p>But Minho had asked to go. Kind of persisted. So Hyunjin didn’t have a choice. He had to wake his sleeping beauty. </p><p> </p><p>“Min, Minho.” Hyunjin patted the man's cheek, heat running across his cheeks and Minho’s face scrunched. </p><p> </p><p>Why was this man so adorable? </p><p> </p><p>“No…” Minho whined, moving to bury himself into the pillow, tugging the blanket over his messy head of hair. </p><p> </p><p>“But it’s Sunday morning.”</p><p> </p><p>A groan. </p><p> </p><p>“Damnit.” Minho threw the blanket down, flipping onto his back with a long whiny groan, “church.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to go, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho kept his pout, eyes still glued shut in annoyance, “yes we do. You gotta wash your sins away.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smacked Minho’s chest playfully, pulling up from the bed only to have Minho rolling back into his side, grabbing the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“My back hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin let out a cough, “should we stay—“</p><p> </p><p>“No, just help me up.” Minho laughed, eyes finally forcing open. Oh. He was squinting. His glasses. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pressed a quick kiss to Minho’s hand before crossing the room for the glasses perched on Minho’s desk, placing them over the man's face as soon as he could, getting another nose scrunch and giggle in reply. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not helping me up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin snickered, looping his arm underneath Minho's back to help him sit upright, the elder instantly burying his face into his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t whine.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Getting to church was...fine. Sitting through service with Minho was fine too. Surprisingly Minho seemed a lot more comfy. He didn’t roll his eyes or whisper insults. He just…seemed fine. But Hyunjin remembered that Minho didn’t say much last time either. At least not until after the service. </p><p> </p><p>But he had a feeling he wouldn’t say anything cruel this time. </p><p> </p><p>“How did I not recognize Seungmin last time?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed, adjusting his collar as he sat at the bench outside of the church, “you didn’t seem to be paying much attention last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t but...weird. I guess he’s doing a better job corrupting the church than I am.” </p><p> </p><p>“Was that your goal?” Hyunjin asked, fingertips sliding along Minho’s thigh, “to corrupt the church?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, “no, just the cute church boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “how was it?” He was genuinely curious. Did Minho enjoy any of it at all? He doubted it. He really did. </p><p> </p><p>“It was...whatever. I mean I don’t get it but...you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not what I’m used to, but it’s something.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “hey after...finals, are you going home?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...if you live close I could go see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tilted his head, “see me at home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...I mean, we’re kind of...would your parents hate me or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“They might,” Hyunjin laughed, “that would be...nice actually. Only if you’re close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you told them?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I’m dating someone I met weeks ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scrunched his nose, “have you told anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I’m dating someone I just started dating yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!” Minho shook his head, smile bright on his face as his digits curled into the hand at his thigh, “are you going to tell your roommate? Your team?”</p><p> </p><p>“My team...shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should talk to them. We should go tell them right now.” Minho’s smile got more...sinister. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m sure they’d be elated to see that you're getting dicked down by God like they thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho!” Hyunjin couldn’t hide that crack of a smile, though the pounding realization that he had practice in mere hours was starting to cloud his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious. You should get dressed for practice so we can go see them.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just gonna watch your practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Hyunjin sighed, “to watch me fuck up?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, “you’ll see. Let’s go get you some clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to change too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. You have clothes, right?”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Minho looked...really good in his hoodie. Really good in his headband and his sweatpants which were a little snug around Minho’s thighs. He really liked his thighs. Really liked a lot about this man. Truly. </p><p> </p><p>“So they’re in there?” Minho asked, giving Hyunjin a look. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, “yeah, they should be.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho narrowed his eyes, “sounds like they’re practicing already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...they hate me—“</p><p> </p><p>Before Hyunjin could finish Minho pushed the door open, Hyunjin followed with his head hung low. He hadn’t realized how awkward seeing his team after his outburst would be. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Mina started, giving Hyunjin a look of disgust before turning her head to Minho, “bring a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Mina.” Another teammate spat, diverting his gaze from Hyunjin quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Mina pulled a face, “why?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Minho, Mina.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was witnessing his team freezing up. Like they were caught in a web, unable to move. Unable to speak. They were all so...frozen. </p><p> </p><p>Was Minho...infamous? Did they know he’d caused their lead dancers injury? </p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t stop on my account.” Minho smirked, sliding into one of the benches, watching the team closely, “go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to ask. He really did. But something about seeing his team fall into formation like rag dolls was...really entertaining. Hyunjin took a moment before taking his spot, watching Minho smirking in the mirror behind him. </p><p> </p><p>What power did he have? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t think he’d find out just minutes into the practice. </p><p> </p><p>“You fucked up,” Minho told one of his teammates out of the blue, “you missed an essential step and the judges are gonna dock major points for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned in awe, teammate shaking almost. Like Minho had that much power. </p><p> </p><p>And he kept doing it. To just about everyone. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>“You missed a step sweetie, watch the mirror and you’ll be able to catch your mistakes faster.” Minho was...really soft with Hyunjin. While he’d berated everyone else without question he was really sweet to Minho. And sweetie?! He never called him that. </p><p> </p><p>Throughout the entire practice they didn’t say a word to Hyunjin. Didn’t say anything back in defense against Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Who was he dating?!</p><p> </p><p>“Good job today, Hyunjin.” Mina whispered as she slipped her bag onto her shoulder, not sparing a glance as she left behind another teammate. </p><p> </p><p>And soon it was just them. Hyunjin was a sweating mess on the bench besides Minho, who had his head against the mirror behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Hyunjin asked, taking a deep breath as Minho handed him a bottle of water from Hyunjin’s bag. </p><p> </p><p>“What was what?” Minho smirked again, watching Hyunjin close. </p><p> </p><p>“Why were they so scared of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“They respect me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>The click of the door sent Hyunjin’s eyes towards the door, blinking at the man who came through. It was one of his teammates. Ah, he must’ve been rushing and forgot his bag. With Minho glaring daggers...Hyunjin would have rushed out too. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t rush off.” Minho laughed, leaning forwards, hands at his thighs, “Wanna tell Hyunjin why you guys are so terrified of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, scanning Minho silently. He was nuts, wasn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>“He…,” his teammate staggered, eyes falling from the floor to Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Joohyun, just tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew his name. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho is a really talented senior.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho pulled a face, “that’s not what you said two semesters ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin froze. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you said I was shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun, who’s name Hyunjin had never bothered learning, was shaking. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I made a mistake. I’m sorry for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, now tell Hyunjin about last semester.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked, giving his teammate a questionable look. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho...is an amazing choreographer. Probably the best—“</p><p> </p><p>“Stop sugarcoating.” Minho glared. </p><p> </p><p>“He kicked everyone’s ass last semester and won the finals on his own.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked in surprise. Okay. Minho had failed his first semester but...had won the important second?! Alone!?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why did I do it alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“The team—“</p><p> </p><p>“You, and the team.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho I—“</p><p> </p><p>“They kicked me out the first semester and made me do it alone. I told you that, remember? I failed because of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, averting his gaze from the shaky man in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>“And then second semester I won solo and made you all look like shit. Don’t taunt my boyfriend anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin bit his lip. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho I’m so sorry—“ the dancer looked terrified. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye.” Minho waved him off, leaning back against the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>The man just nodded, taking his leave quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“What was…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got a couple of my old teammates on your team. They’ll keep the rest in line. If they mess with you again let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you win?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with competing, remember? It’s just practicing I struggle with,” Minho slipped up from the bench, holding his hand out for Hyunjin, “I’m like the best dancer in this place. If I was participating this year I’d beat your ass too.” He laughed, Hyunjin crinkling his nose in reply as he took the man's hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, you still have time to break from them.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, “I...I don’t have the confidence for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, “well, with you they can’t lose. Don’t let them affect you anymore okay.”</p><p> </p><p>That was...an awfully loaded compliment. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try not to…”</p><p> </p><p>“If they do I’ll fuck them up.” Minho laughed, “now let’s go get food I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool let’s shower and then go eat.” Minho beamed, blinking a couple times in his usual fashion, “sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re so touchy though, it’ll be hours—”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to be.” Minho smirked at that. </p><p> </p><p>“But you want to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it. Look at you.” Minho wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, pulling their bodies close together, “you’re so perfect how could I resist.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making me lose my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin really did like Minho. A lot. Their shower had been brief, some kisses and Hyunjin nearly slipping after they got a little too touchy. </p><p> </p><p>But. </p><p> </p><p>He really liked Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so easy to talk to.” Hyunjin spat, Minho turning to him as if he hadn’t expected that to come out of Hyunjin’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, “like...it’s weird how easy talking to you is. You aren’t the...you’re not what I thought you were.”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t the typical shy blushy virgin, either.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed, “ah, the stereotypical virgin.</p><p> </p><p>“For a virgin you fuck well.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin drew a breath, “were you chan's first?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho slurped the noodles from his chopsticks, settling them along the top of his bowl, “Ah, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if it’s weird to ask but…,” he paused, giving Minho a chance to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho didn’t stop him. In fact he waved his hand as if waiting for Hyunjin to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“How was it? With Chan? Your first time?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho arched his brow, “you’re asking a very random question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I overstepping?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head, “Nah, not at all.” </p><p> </p><p>“So...how was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...it was, sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean it wasn’t unexpected or life changing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sex with Minho had been life changing for him. In a way. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just...sex. It wasn’t some foreign thing. I fucked myself on toys all the time before him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin coughed, patting his chest at Minho’s bluntness. He’d never get used to that. </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked into his bowl, “I don’t know, sex with Chan was...sex. It wasn’t mind blowing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I not have asked?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho glanced back up, “no, you’re fine. What made you ask anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just...curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was it like for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mind blowing.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Minho’s lip raised, a slight giggle seeping through his lips as he picked his chopsticks back up, “you’re cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was, what’s sex like with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s smile grew as he stared into his bowl. Hyunjin sort of had his answer. He was different from Chan. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s really nice. Sex with you is...I just want to do it all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Even when I’m exhausted I just...really want you to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always exhausted, I believe you.” Hyunjin teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of exhausted,” Minho took a mouthful of noodles. Hyunjin had noticed Minho really didn’t care how he looked when he ate. He just stuffed his face every time. It was...cute, “what are your thoughts on trying something new?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve had sex twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meh, spare the details,” Minho picked up his bowl, stuffing noodles down his throat, “like,” his mouth was full. How was he still so adorable? “What if, before we get too comfy with vanilla sex, try things together? Like...new things?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve had sex twice.” Hyunjin laughed, tilting his head to the man who set his bowl down. Hyunjin realized his own bowl was practically full, “you want to branch out when we’ve only just begun dating?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shrugged, “not to compare, but Chan and I always did it the same way. It got old…”</p><p> </p><p>“How old?” Hyunjin asked worriedly, “what exactly...how did you two break up?”</p><p> </p><p>“The warp.”</p><p> </p><p>The flat answer was...telling. Minho didn’t want to discuss it. </p><p> </p><p>“You told me before that you didn’t like him as much as he liked you, but he broke up with—“</p><p> </p><p>“So, taking us back to exhaustion—“</p><p> </p><p>“Am I overstepping?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “not really…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re not comfy talking about him you can tell me…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin watched Minho closely, noticing the strain in his brows, “exhaustion, what about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho waited a moment before composing himself, “Wanna fuck me in my sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever heard of uh...somnophilia?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s consensual, I would take sleeping pills to stay down and you’d just you know…go to town.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho, you’re kidding?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head, “I’ve always wanted to try it. But Chan was weird about trying anything that wasn’t me lying on the bed awake.”</p><p> </p><p>It was weird that Minho would say that considering he said Chan and him used to fuck everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys only fuck in bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you be interested at all?”</p><p> </p><p>So talking about Chan was off limits. At least when it came to their sex life. Minho wasn’t being very...composed with the story on Chan. </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t important. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean...I would love to fuck you at any time so—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one of a kind.” Minho smiled wide. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head, resting at his palm as he watched Minho close, “You trust me enough to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you don’t break me in half, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“We still haven’t known each other that long.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shrugged, “I wanna try that with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pursed his lips. Sex while Minho was asleep...it sounded like something Hyunjin would have done anyways. With Minho’s approval of course. There was something interesting about...doing that. </p><p> </p><p>But what did he want? </p><p> </p><p>“Well...I can pick something too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean yeah, go ahead boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Boyfriend. The playfulness each time Minho had called him that sent butterflies rolling around in his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to try getting fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho twitched. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a sip of his drink, “you know what Chan used to call me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“A pillow princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho I’m not up to date on sex terms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like...how I am. I just kinda take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fucking lazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t contain the chuckle that escaped his lips, “I mean—“</p><p> </p><p>“We can. Just warning you that I wouldn’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never topped?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head, “never.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times did you two—“</p><p> </p><p>“A lot. I just liked taking it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighed, taking a sip of his own drink, “I’ll teach you,” that probably sounded stupid, “if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho had this half grin that was a mix between discomfort and lust, “we’ll see, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was awkward. It had been a mere three days since Minho had mentioned wanting to try this somno thing. Just three, and Minho was ready to get it over with. Hyunjin wasn't sure why it mattered so much to him. </p><p> </p><p>“So...he wants you to fuck him in his sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>The awkward part wasn’t just Minho. It was telling Felix too.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, somno...something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somnophilia. A real thing,” Felix started, settling back against the wall, feet hanging off his bed, “you two just started dating right? How’s that even going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I realize how...sudden it was. And I really didn’t mention it to anyone. Minho does it for us, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I find it unnerving that you’ve never properly introduced us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s avoiding it, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he think I’m boning Chan?” Felix laughed, sitting up straight to offer Hyunjin a pout, “cause I’m not. We’re literally just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. He got really dodgy when I asked about Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know why they broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin inhaled sharp, “yeah but...I don’t know, I thought he'd give more details.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it matter? Clearly it bothers him—“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix was considerably calm, “Chan doesn’t talk about him much but...I mean he was the one to break up with Minho. If you want to know, maybe you should ask him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to talk to Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to do anything. Especially not ruin your sex visits with Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Hyunjin. Seriously though, I wouldn’t ask Minho anymore. And maybe you should just drop it entirely if he’s that avoidant. He must have a good reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “I really like him too, I don’t want to mess anything up over a stupid question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy. So drop it, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if he lied?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“He said he didn’t like Chan as much as Chan liked him but...what if that’s not true?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix bit his lip, “Chan liked him a lot, it could be true.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he does talk about—“</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just obvious. Like he has this little decorative key that Minho gave him that he keeps in his bag. It’s weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pouted, “they still have feelings, don’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Felix spoke calmly, “we could always ask them? But then again...you’re risking Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin flopped onto his back with a huff, “I like him so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d introduce me to him, I might like him too!”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Felix wants to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho stopped sucking the straw of his strawberry slushie, giving his usual blink and head tilt, “we’ve met?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wants you to come over tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve met?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin drew a breath, “he wants to...really meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he want to have a threesome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho!” Hyunjin smacked at the man beside him playfully, Minho’s face warping into a bright grin, “he wants to hang out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean...okay?” Minho composed himself, taking another sip of his drink, “can I invite Seungmin?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin found that odd, “why?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took another long sip of his slushie, “to make it less awkward...he’s good at breaking the ice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus Felix might hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho gave Hyunjin a worried look, “I don’t know what Chan’s told him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so worried about what Chan thinks? Felix doesn’t think you’re—“</p><p> </p><p>Minho waved his hand dismissively, “So I’ll come by with Seungmin tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, he’d let it go. He really didn’t want to upset Minho anyways, “you’ll be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm...I gotta meet him I guess. You really care about him, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he’s pretty much my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho drew a sharp breath, leaning his head into Hyunjin’s shoulder, “okay then, I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Was he that worried?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pressed a kiss to Minho’s hair, “it’ll be fine. Felix is going to like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho just let out a hum in reply, like he wanted to believe Hyunjin, but couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“We should head to the practice hall, I can help you with that step if you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin fluttered his eyes shut, comfortably resting against the man's head at his shoulder, “let’s skip it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or we could go to the practice hall.” Minho laughed, not making any effort to move. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t make any effort either. He even slipped his fingers into Minho’s that had rest at his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we do one of our things after?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked his eyes opened, “one of our…?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, sitting upright as he laced his fingers into Hyunjin’s, “yeah like...maybe the somno thing is a little too much right now but uh...I can try to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “I just never have you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d probably be good at it,” Hyunjin laughed, rolling his thumb along Minho’s knuckle, “topping.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’ll find out if I really am a pillow princess or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh at the newly discovered term. How Chan had called Minho that before was...somehow really funny to Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t like it  I can flip you over.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed at that, burying his face into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck before pulling himself up, hand outstretched, “let’s go practice before your team heads in.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighed, taking the smaller hand. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was...definitely made for his major. He was so precise and calculating. Whenever Hyunjin messed up, Minho was able to correct him each time. He was definitely...something special. </p><p> </p><p>“You love sweating on the floor, huh?” Minho was laughing, collapsing to the floor beside Hyunjin with a happy sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s so inviting.” Hyunjin teased, hands at his chest which rose and fell quickly. He was tired. Exhausted. But he knew his team was coming in soon. </p><p> </p><p>To ruin everything. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful today, okay? You’re so close to finals.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned to face Minho, watching as sweat pounded down his boyfriend's temple, “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scooted himself close, spraying tiny kisses along Hyunjin’s face before forcing himself onto his feet, wiping his forehead with his sleeve, “I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>The practice room door swung open. The first teammate had arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin watched Minho’s face drop as he turned to face the person who had come in, “I’ll see you later, Hyunjin,” he sighed before offering Hyunjin the slightest smile before waving him off. </p><p> </p><p>And then he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Practice had been...it hadn’t been so bad. Nobody said anything to him and he thankfully hadn’t fallen or made many mistakes at all. Of course there were still some flaws, but he was getting better. Hyunjin was actually getting the hang of it. And he noticed just how strong his movements had become. He was thankful. </p><p> </p><p>Truly. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“He’s bringing his roommate, the drug dealer?” Felix sounded a little annoyed with that. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna meet him or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix huffed, “what’s the dealer like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chill. Really chill,” Hyunjin watched Felix’s expression close, “he isn’t scary—oh he actually goes to the church!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s mouth dropped, “no—“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hyunjin laughed, “he’s in the choir.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix couldn’t hide the wide grin that crossed his face, “no way, he’s in the choir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You weren’t there this week but he sits in the front!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix seemed shocked, “so he’s like...a Christian drug dealer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, you hearing this shit?” Felix looked upwards at the ceiling with an array of laughter that Hyunjin couldn’t possibly detest. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you so much, Felix Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a strange dynamic you have going. What are the odds that your new boyfriend's roommate goes to the church?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugged, “small world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too small.” Felix rested back into his pillows, hands crossed over his chest, “so you’re gonna go back with him after tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Hyunjin sighed in response, flipping onto his back to stare at the ceiling above, “I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somno?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t tell you but Uh...I requested something too.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked as Felix leaned over his bed, staring at him with expectant eyes, “what did you request?”</p><p> </p><p>This was...definitely still awkward to discuss, but for some reason he felt so bold lately. Minho made him so bold. </p><p> </p><p>“I asked if he could top—“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You wanna get fucked?!” Felix’s smile was too wide. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sat up, pushing Felix playfully back, “Its something new for both of us,”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...he's uh,” was he overstepping, “he’s only been with Chan so...it’s new for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix didn’t seem too shocked. Which wasn’t expected at all, “oh, that’s cute. You’ll both be popping new cherries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I know, you hate me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, you’re so…” Hyunjin shook his head, “Minho’s going to love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he doesn’t already hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he does. Especially if you mention that you and Chan aren’t together.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are definitely not together. I don’t want to see his dick at all, man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Felix—“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even want to see yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s big, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay maybe I want to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix laughed loud as Hyunjin pushed him back again, “shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>They went back and forth about dick sizes and meeting Minho for hours. Hours that stretched and ended with a single knock. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gulped, scrambling out of his bed to slide his slippers on, “what time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like eight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, yeah that’s them…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t panic,” Felix laughed, changing his shirt quickly, tossing the dirty one on the floor to join his other clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Hyunjin sighed, Felix offering a big grin and sarcastic blinky nod in reply. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, the knock much softer before he pulled the wooden door separating him and Minho, chest pounding at the man before him. He was wearing a pink turtleneck with sleeves way too long for him. Hyunjin figured he was wearing it to cover his bruises which were still...fading. He looked so...he looked cute. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Minho’s smile was small, “am I on time?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled the door open for Minho, quickly remembering Seungmin was there too, “Hey Seungmin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Hyunjin.” The slightly shorter man laughed, following close behind Minho as Hyunjin escorted them inside, “woah, the rooms are so much bigger in this dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you he had a big room,” Minho started, fingers carding into Hyunjin’s quickly, “really big.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could have had such nice canvases last year,” Seungmin ran his hand along the white wall with a pout, “this campus was a joke with the down they put me in last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys both third years?” Felix chimed, sat on his bed with both legs crossed. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Seungmin is just a genius. He should be a first year but—“</p><p> </p><p>“My brain is big.” Seungmin snickered, slipping his hands into his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sure.” Minho whispered flatly. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys want to sit?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is awkward as hell,” Seungmin spoke up, getting a loud ‘ha’ from Felix. </p><p> </p><p>“Seungmin…” Minho was laughing, giving Hyunjin’s hand the slightest squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“We should break the ice,” Seungmin whistled, taking a seat at Minho’s bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, we don’t break the ice like that anymore—“ Minho coughed, eyes darting to Felix. </p><p> </p><p>“Drugs?” Felix asked, Minho giving a disappointed nod in reply, “we could always break the ice with the vodka I snagged on campus.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin smirked at that. </p><p> </p><p>“So instead of actually getting to know each other, you want to get drunk?” Hyunjin interjected, getting a nose scrunch from Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“What better way to make friends?” Felix snorted, dragging the rather large bottle from underneath of his—</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you didn’t put it in the mini fridge?” Hyunjin stammered. He’d only had vodka from the freezer. Room temperature sounded...so weird. </p><p> </p><p>“Kills the taste!” Felix laughed, sliding the bottle down to his pants where his keychain hung with the dumb bottle opener he’d won in some coin machine. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be harder to take down,” Seungmin added, scooting over one Hyunjin’s bed to pat the sheet beside him, Minho tugging Hyunjin over almost immediately, “but I like your style, Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wondered if the smirks Felix and Seungmin shared were platonic. </p><p> </p><p>“When’s the last time you drank?” Felix asked as he slid the stack of cups from the top of their mini fridge. </p><p> </p><p>“This morning.” Seungmin spoke out, getting a shove to the rib from Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“He meant Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...that costume party.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix blinked at that as he poured way too much of that sinful juice into one of the disposable cups, handing it to Seungmin first, “oh? That’s not too long.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s hot when he’s drunk.” Minho laughed, taking the next cup that Felix poured, “really hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross,” Felix laughed, pouring two more cups. Thankfully he didn’t pour as much into Hyunjin’s cup. He must’ve known Hyunjin definitely wasn’t as interested in the alcohol as they were. </p><p> </p><p>“He never stops talking about how hot you are.” Seungmin sighed, taking a way too long ‘sip’ of his cup, wiping his mouth immediately after as he pulled a face. The alcohol must’ve been really strong. Probably bitter, too. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s hot too.” Hyunjin was so bold around Minho. If Minho wasn’t there, hand sliding from his fingers to graze his thigh, he was sure he’d have melted from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Hyunjin.” Felix smirked, taking a sip from his own cup, “you really like him, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, maybe the boldness wasn’t enough. Hyunjin was, in fact, about to melt. </p><p> </p><p>“Well Minho really likes him, so I’d hope so,” Seungmin added, “he’s only said good things about you, anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Melt. Hyunjin was going to melt. As he brought the cup to his lips he couldn’t help but cringe at how...fucking awful this drink was. Vodka was...it was meant to be cold. This lukewarm stuff was...it was gross. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to drink it,” Minho whispered, voice slightly shaky. Was he melting too? </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to drink yours either.” Hyunjin whispered back. </p><p> </p><p>He really couldn’t keep track of time as Felix and Seungmin went back and forth about how Hyunjin and Minho talked about one another. </p><p> </p><p>Part of Hyunjin hated how open the two men were, but another felt relief. They were getting along. And nobody was...making things too weird. Although Hyunjin could feel the tension beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Hyunjin asked, glad he’d put his cup aside. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah just...this is unexpected.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix and Seungmin were too busy drinking their drinks, loud and laughing back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>“Unexpected?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like felix…” Minho sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good—“</p><p> </p><p>“Does Chan like him too?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, sliding Minho’s cup away from his hands to sit at his side table, “they’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Was Minho drunk? Or just...uncomfy?</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not together,”  Hyunjin whispered low, bringing a hand to pet Minho’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He was burning up. </p><p> </p><p>“At all, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho just nodded, “okay.” How much had he even had? Hyunjin hadn’t been paying much attention. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, pressing his palm to Minho’s forehead. Yeah, he was insanely hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you guys mind if we leave early?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho seemed perplexed by that. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, like head back?” Felix asked, taking another long sip from his cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he’s…” Hyunjin gave Minho a worried look, “he might be sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sick.” Minho whispered back. </p><p> </p><p>“If you need to go home, you can.” Felix chimed, tapping his cup, “it was nice meeting you…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, he didn’t seem annoyed with Felix, nor did he seem upset. It was weird. Hyunjin wasn’t sure what was wrong. He just knew that Minho badly wanted to leave the room for some reason. But he really didn’t think it was because of any of them. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m so...it was nice meeting you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of Hyunjin.” Felix smiled, Minho giving a weak nod in reply. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he just really wanted to go home. Or maybe he really was sick. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, do you mind if I hang out a little longer?” Seungmin spoke out. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirked towards Felix as Minho slipped his shoes on. After how much talking those two had done, Hyunjin just sort of assumed they were probably going to sleep together or something. Especially with how touchy Felix had become. </p><p> </p><p>But the excitement of his roommate and Minho’s roommates connection only lasted moments. Once Hyunjin and Minho had left the building to walk back towards Minho’s place, Minho had halted to vomit. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin remembered doing this. Holding Minho’s hair back as he spilled his guts. He must’ve drank his drink way too quickly. He was shaky and coughing so badly that Hyunjin couldn’t even manage to ask what was really wrong. Clearly something had happened that he hadn’t caught. </p><p> </p><p>But Hyunjin didn’t ask until they reached the apartment. Minho wasn’t...he hadn’t stumbled. He hadn’t acted like he was drunk. Hyunjin wasn’t sure what exactly had happened but...he wouldn’t ask until he had Minho somewhere he could just sit and rest after the man had scrubbed his mouth with his toothbrush that he immediately tossed away after using. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hoped he was okay. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho, what’s going on?” Hyunjin finally asked as Minho settled down onto the couch, Hyunjin settled closely beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was quiet. He just curled into Hyunjin’s side, eyes shutting tight. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “I really like you too, Minho. What happened back there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Felix is really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Minho was a little cold to the touch as Hyunjin laced their fingers together, “nothing happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not drunk, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got nauseous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Was it Felix or Seungmin? Was it me?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho gave Hyunjin a worried look, “no, nothing like that—“</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t get words out of Minho. He received his lips instead, slightly messy kisses that grew as Minho crawled into Hyunjin’s lap, hands reaching to cup his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t pester Minho about it. Not if he really didn’t want to talk about it. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s lips were soft, sweet. Hyunjin could taste the toothpaste that replaced any linger of vodka and vomit—thankfully. And with some certainty that Minho wasn’t drunk, Hyunjin slipped his arms around the man's back, fingertips grazing against his skin as he fumbled up his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Minho just got overwhelmed earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we?” Minho whispered as he broke their kiss, nuzzling his nose against Hyunjin’s with heavy breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we…? You mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, scanning Hyunjin’s face as if he was looking for certainty. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded again, rolling his hips slowly. Menacingly slow. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I really do.”</p><p> </p><p> “Minho, are you positive?” Hyunjin trembled as Minho pressed himself harder against Hyunjin, causing Hyunjin to throw his head back slightly, “Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“I really want to fuck you, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesus. </p><p> </p><p>So suddenly Minho had changed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt like there was definitely something that was bothering him, but the last thing Hyunjin wanted was to upset him. Maybe it was about Chan...which would have sucked, but he couldn’t help that. Maybe Minho was hung up over him...or maybe Minho just really got nauseous at random. </p><p> </p><p>God he hoped he was okay. </p><p> </p><p>It was definitely...weird having Minho taking lead in what they were doing. After the messiest make out of Hyunjin’s life, they’d managed to make it to Minho’s room, Hyunjin sprawled over the bed as Minho trailed sinful kisses down his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Worry lingered over pleasure. It was clouding Hyunjin’s thoughts. Bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you—“</p><p> </p><p>“Instead of my fingers...can I use something else?” Minho’s voice was better than it had been earlier. More confident, and held his usual tone. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hyunjin whispered, fingertips running up and down Minho’s thighs as the man reached into the side table. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t judge me,” Minho laughed, twisting the mint colored glass in his hand, “it’s uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“A dildo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they teach you about these in church?” Minho teased. He was...it felt like he was trying to sound like himself. But there was definitely...something off. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a little big…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that big.” Minho retorted, “Would you want to try it or…it’s clean.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin watched how shaky Minho’s hands were. He wasn’t on the pills, right? God he hoped he wasn’t…but that would explain...a lot, right? No...Minho wouldn’t do that. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we can.” </p><p> </p><p>It was new. Weird. Hyunjin had never...he’d never fingered himself, hadn’t even thought of preparing himself for this day, although he was the one who suggested it. He should have prepared more. </p><p> </p><p>Having the lubed-up glass pressing inside of him was so...it wasn’t uncomfortable yet it was...It was invasive. New. He had watched porn. He’d seen how Minho had taken him when they slept together, but the anxiety of having something moving inside of him was...Hyunjin would need a lot of time to get used to it. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to ask Minho that. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes...it feels really weird though.” Hyunjin admitted, hand right around Minho’s wrist as the other hand pressed the tool inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>Weird. Very weird. His insides felt like they were being split apart by this toy. Minho must’ve used it often, or...he assumed he did. </p><p> </p><p>Thoughts. Thoughts of Minho fucking himself on this glass toy filled Hyunjin’s head. Pictures of Minho crying out as he thrust the pretty toy inside of him, fingers in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Jesus. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it too much?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Hyunjin took a deep breath as Minho pressed the dildo deeper, causing Hyunjin to arch his back in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t hate it. It felt...it wasn’t that bad. But he was...definitely inpatient. And he much rather have his boyfriend inside of him. Not that he had any clue how that would feel. Judging by the size of the toy however...he was sure Minho would be a much better fit. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Minho whispered, eyes caked in lust. A much different look from when they’d arrived not too long ago. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Magic words maybe. </p><p> </p><p>Minho slipped the toy out, the uncomfortable clenching of his muscles around air causing him to writhe. Minho must’ve noticed. He laughed at him, but it was...it wasn’t a laugh that mocked him. It was soft, really sweet and...Hyunjin was so impatient. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin watched Minho slide a condom down his cock, seeming to be completely clueless on what to do once the condom was in place. </p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” Hyunjin whispered, getting an annoyed look from Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine—“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you confused?” Hyunjin laughed, pulling himself up, receiving a pout from the elder man. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just...getting ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tilted his head slightly before grabbing Minho’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah Minho was still shaky. </p><p> </p><p>What if this whole time he’d been shaky and nauseous over topping? Was Minho that scared of topping? He hadn’t mentioned not wanting to try it at all...but was he too uncomfortable to do it?</p><p> </p><p>“Lay down,” Hyunjin whispered, pressing Minho back until his back hit the sheets underneath him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin...I said I’d try—“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, hair messy against the pillow below as sweat started to form at his temple, “I’m just...trying to figure out what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you still be a pillow princess if you’re laying down?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scrunched his nose at that, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me ride you.”</p><p> </p><p>What was he even saying?</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin adjusted himself, reaching around to take Minho’s cock into his hand. He wasn’t that big. This shouldn’t be that difficult, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you—“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. Are you?” Hyunjin laughed, caressing Minho’s cheek with one hand as the other moved slightly against the older man's length, causing Minho to twitch. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus...okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath before pressing his lips back against Minho’s, lips parting perfectly along his own.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea what he was doing. This was all by porn. Which was probably a horrific example to use. But Hyunjin had made every effort to find porn that was more...homemade. Maybe he could do this. </p><p> </p><p>It stung. At least at first it did. Maybe the toy was just longer than Minho. Minho seemed slightly thicker than the toy, and Hyunjin shuddered as he pressed himself down on the pulsating length. With Minho’s track record, he’d probably cum the second Hyunjin moved. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so tight…” Minho’s voice was strained, sweat beading as his hands ran along Hyunjin’s hips. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re bigger than I thought,” Hyunjin teased, seeming to ease the tension as he mustered a slight laugh from the man under him. </p><p> </p><p>After some wincing and comforting kisses, Hyunjin was confident he’d reached their limit, shivering at the new feeling inside. Minho was warm. Remarkably warm. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin winced at the sudden movement, Minho’s lips dancing calmly against his own. </p><p> </p><p>“I can move,” Hyunjin whispered, feeling his own sweat running down the side of his face as he angled himself carefully, trying his best to roll his hips. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>That felt. Really amazing. </p><p> </p><p>Truly. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus…” Minho’s nails dug into Hyunjin’s sides, but he seemed to not be trying to claw into him this time.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it feel?” Hyunjin breathed out, not realizing just how tired he really sounded as he rolled his hips slowly, pulling himself up before pressing himself back down onto Minho’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>For him, it was a weird mix of pleasure and pain. Mostly pleasure, thankfully. That must’ve been...it must’ve been the size thing. He could easily move himself along the cock without fear of hurting himself. </p><p> </p><p>Minho just shuddered, breath rapid as his nails dug deeper, maybe he was going to be Minho’s scratching post, “it’s so good...really.”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded genuine. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me know if it’s too much—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one with the dick inside of you,” Minho laughed, “tell me if it’s too much for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rose himself again, “I’m enjoying myself,” and then with more force he slammed himself back down. </p><p> </p><p>Which might have been a mistake. Because wow. Hyunjin buried his face, mouth wide against Minho’s collarbone as the man moved his hips. He was trembling, wrapping his arms around Minho’s back as the elder started to get more experimental with his movements, causing Hyunjin to whine as he thrust up into him. </p><p> </p><p>It was definitely nice, and it wasn’t like Minho was hurting him. It was just...really new. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tried his best to match Minho’s unsteady thrusts, mouth gaped and tiny noises slipping with every movement. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Minho really had been nervous. Maybe it was just nerves. He seemed fine now. He was calm, focused. And he was...though Hyunjin had absolutely no comparison, doing really well. </p><p> </p><p>“It feels so good…” Hyunjin whispered, Minho’s breathing and moans causing him to shiver. </p><p> </p><p>“Want me to touch you?” Minho managed, moving a hand from its place on Hyunjin’s skin to squeeze between them, wrapping along Hyunjin’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shuddered, rocking his hips more vigorously as the man began to move his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!” Minho would cum first. Guarantee. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin kept his pace, rolling his hips and shooting his hands to grab Minho’s face, smacking his teeth into Minho’s as he crashed their lips together. </p><p> </p><p>And like Hyunjin predicted, that familiar moan escaped Minho’s lips followed by the man pressing deep inside of him, holding himself as he shook. </p><p> </p><p>And it felt amazing. Maybe Hyunjin wasn’t as big a fan of this position but...watching Minho unravel even harder beneath him had definitely been worth it. </p><p> </p><p>And releasing into Minho’s trembling hand was just the icing on the cake. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed as Minho composed himself, pulling himself up from the length to rest against him more comfortably, Minho’s hands resting against hyunjin’s hips. </p><p> </p><p>He was quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“Was that okay?” Hyunjin asked, running his fingertips along Minho’s delicate face. </p><p> </p><p>And the words that left the man's lips...just like that, had Hyunjin frozen in place. Time froze. Everything stood still. Hyunjin wasn’t sure what to do with what he’d just heard. He had no fucking idea how to handle what he’d just heard. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Hyunjin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was...he was in shock. For moments after Minho had uttered those words, Hyunjin had been frozen. He hated how he’d chosen his own words. Hated how shaky Minho got the moment he whispered them. </p><p> </p><p>Minho...he pushed Hyunjin off carefully, forcing himself to his feet as he tugged his pants up hastily. His breaths were rapid, and he clearly...shit. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho calm down I—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so fucking sorry.” Shit. He was really shaky. Why was he so shaky?!</p><p> </p><p>“Minho don’t apologize it’s okay I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Pretend I didn’t say that, okay?” Minho was struggling to get his turtleneck back over his head. He was shaking. And once that turtleneck slid from his face, Hyunjin’s heart knotted. </p><p> </p><p>He was crying. Pretty badly. Why?!</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin frowned, pulling Minho to face him, though the elder seemed to be struggling to calm himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho—“</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore me. Ignore that. It was stupid. I’m stupid. I didn’t mean to say that. I didn’t—“ the way Minho bit his lip told Hyunjin everything. He had meant it. It wasn’t some random slip up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay…”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no it isn’t. I shouldn’t be saying things like that. I don’t want you to get mad. I don’t—“</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I get mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho just shook his head. Hyunjin had seen him cry, but this was...he was panicking. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled Minho to his chest, the man shaking in his grasp as he ran his hand along his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin—“</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Hyunjin gave him the slightest squeeze, pressing small kisses along his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>He was in no way angry. And he wasn’t...Hyunjin wasn’t sure how he felt. But rage wasn’t there. No negative feelings were there. </p><p> </p><p>Did he love someone he’d only known for weeks? He didn’t think so. He really cared about Minho, a lot. But...love? </p><p> </p><p>Is that why Minho had been so nauseous? Did he intend on telling Hyunjin that he…?!</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry…please don’t,” Minho hiccuped, arms shakily wrapping around him, “don’t break up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>What?!</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled back to scan Minho’s face, the elder struggling to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I? I would never do that…Minho why would you think I would break up with you over that?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a sharp inhale, “because Chan did.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. </p><p> </p><p>There it was. The reason. It wasn’t drugs. It wasn’t because Minho didn’t like Chan enough. It’s because Minho loved Chan. Minho must have told Chan he loved him. And then…Chan mustn’t have felt the same. </p><p> </p><p>Minho whimpered through his words, “he’s right. I fall too hard too fast and...he was right to—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving you, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho wouldn’t look at him. He was so shaky. So tense. If Hyunjin didn’t know any better he’d think Minho was about to vomit again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Hyunjin. I’m so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shut his eyes tight, burying his face into Hyunjin’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>And he remained that way for a little while, sobbing hysterically against Hyunjin as he ran his hand down Minho’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Chan had done to this man had really messed him up. Maybe hearing those words was scary but...he couldn’t imagine leaving anyone who meant those words. </p><p> </p><p>How could Chan do it?</p><p> </p><p>“I did mean it,” Minho whispered finally, keeping his head down low, “I know it’s so fast and sudden but you...you just make me feel really safe. So safe that I could just...throw the Warp away and breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stayed quiet, moving a hand to cup Minho’s chin, though the elder refused to open his eyes as Hyunjin raised his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I lied to you. About Chan. He didn’t like me more than I liked him. It was...opposite. He’s not…” Minho was struggling to breathe and compose, “he’s not a bad person for...I rushed things really bad and he wasn't ready for half of what I was and it makes sense that he...it still hurt though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin ran his thumb under Minho’s eye to collect a stubborn tear. </p><p> </p><p>“I just...I really like you. A lot. And I don’t want...I really don’t want to lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath before bringing both hands to cup Minho’s face, pressing tiny open mouthed kisses to the man's lips—</p><p> </p><p>“I’m,” kiss, “not,” kiss, “going,” kiss, “anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shuddered against him, pressing back into the kisses, arms loosening around him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, Minho.” Hyunjin pressed one last kiss to the man's lips before resting their foreheads together, “I like you so much. I don’t think it's gotten to that stage yet but...I really like you. I wouldn’t want to spend my time anywhere else with anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet…” there was a glimmer of hope with the way Minho said that. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled at that, releasing a happy sigh as he pulled Minho’s face back into his hands, “take your clothes off.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho blinked before bringing his sleeve to run across his face, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“So I can wash them from all your sweat. And the cum you decided to cover,” Hyunjin released Minho’s face to pull the sweater up from Minho’s stomach, obvious residue of cum now sticking against the pink sweater. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna shower with me?”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Things were fine. </p><p> </p><p>After the mini panic attack from Minho’s confession and a long hot shower, it was almost as if it had never happened. Which wasn’t the worst thing...but Hyunjin couldn’t stop replaying those words dancing along Minho’s tongue. </p><p> </p><p>He loved Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin remembered how little weight those words held when he was younger. They were easy to say. They meant nothing when he was in high school. The ‘I love you’ battles he remembered having with one girl, and the constant back and forth with another. </p><p> </p><p>The words held so much weight now that he could fully understand them. They meant a lot. And coming from someone as blunt and open as Minho, meant the world. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tapped his fingers along his laptop cover, eyes fixating across the room to stare outside of the window that settled directly over Felix’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t have been so fixated on Minho when his finals were just days away. </p><p> </p><p>Heck. </p><p> </p><p>Finals. Hyunjin was almost done with the semester. Almost done with his classes. And almost done with his dance group. </p><p> </p><p>Almost. He was so close. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going home after finals?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked, coming out of his daze as he finally looked to his roommate, “yeah, you?”</p><p> </p><p>“To Australia? Probably. I miss it there. Plus it’ll be a lot warmer there than here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled at that, “yeah it’s going to be freezing on Christmas day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m leaving,” Felix snickered, sliding I got the space beside Hyunjin at his bed, “what’s Minho doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dating and you haven’t asked? Doesn’t he live really close to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He does…”</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna introduce him to your parents?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “I haven’t told them about him yet. We honestly...we haven’t talked about our parents at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think his parents know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s pretty...careless? Maybe he doesn’t care enough to—no offense.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin knew that wasn’t a possibility. Minho loved him. He wouldn’t just brush it off. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not careless.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix seemed startled, Hyunjin didn’t mean to sound so...cold. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe his parents will invite you over then...you guys should really get to know each other more.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know—“</p><p> </p><p>“I know his dick is fire, but bro—“</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin crawled on top of Felix, burying his face into the sheets with a huff, “Felix!”</p><p> </p><p>His roommate just laughed. Of course he did. </p><p> </p><p>But Hyunjin could see where Felix was coming from. How Felix didn’t think they were more than fuckbuddies...but that wasn’t the truth. They were so much more. </p><p> </p><p>“He told me that he loved me.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that wasn’t supposed to be audible. </p><p> </p><p>Felix shot up, rolling off of the bed with a thud, “he said what!?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked, heck. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no he said what?!” Felix shot up from the ground wide eyed, mouth gaped so wide it could hit the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin are you serious? You’ve only been dating like...weeks?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin bit his lip, “please don’t repeat any of this to anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“He really...damn, seriously? Like did he mean it?” Felix took a deep breath, scooting back onto the bed, “really?”</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me anything...I wouldn’t like, tell Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin watched his roommate closely, he knew Felix wouldn’t, but he really shouldn’t keep telling him everything about Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he does mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix smiled at that, “it’s fast but like...that’s really cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t expect that. </p><p> </p><p>“He seems to really care about you from what Seungmin has said—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hanging out with Seungmin?” Maybe he could divert the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah we are hanging out. He uh...keep my secret from Chan but he kinda gave me those pills and wow...they’re amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Warp?</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that you thought they were bad news?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan says they are but...I don’t know, they feel really nice—they aren’t addictive or anything. And they just turn me into this cuddle monster!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, he remembered being on the pill, “do you trust Seungmin?”</p><p> </p><p>“He seems cool. Really laid back artist guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, that you’re hanging out with him—“</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, Minho big L words you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently—“</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cute, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s—“</p><p> </p><p>“Cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scrunched his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey we should all hang out again. Seungmin mentioned having a small party with some friends of his at their apartment—“</p><p> </p><p>“Drug friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Felix snorted, “just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shifted, “does Minho know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t mention it…”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he doesn’t want to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rubbed his arm then, “it might be fun though—“</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he doesn’t think you would want to go, you should ask him about it. Tell him that your roommate has a big mouth and just had to spill.” Felix was laughing, smiling wide. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he would ask him. It wasn’t harmful, anyways. And it wasn’t like he’d do anything stupid. Finals were so close. He had to keep himself focused and alert. And he was positive Minho wouldn’t mind spending time with him...because that’s what would happen. They’d leave the party to probably—god why was Hyunjin so obsessed with touching Minho? </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’ll ask him. Is chan going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, not his scene…”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be doing—“</p><p> </p><p>“More than likely. But you don’t have to—I know you’re not—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve used Warp before, Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when me and Minho were together I kind of stole one from him. He found out of course but—“</p><p> </p><p>“Wait are you on it now? We could totally have a cuddle fest on that shit—“</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Minho flushed them. Plus I’m okay off them. They felt nice but...I don’t know, I like Minho way more off of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“He quit? Wow...he didn’t tell Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Why would he?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s clean I guess. At least he seems to be. I don’t think he’d like...do them after flushing them. And it’s not like I’d be mad if he was doing them still.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys could always have alone time in his room instead of hanging out with a bunch of Warped college kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirked at that, “honestly, that’s probably going to be the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re so whipped. Have you sat on his dick yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve had sex a few times now—“</p><p> </p><p>“Details!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked like an excitable child. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed, and then Hyunjin threw a pillow right in Felix’s dumb face.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I didn’t think you’d be interested,” Minho whispered, resting his head against Hyunjin’s shoulder, sweat from the man's forehead seeping into his sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pressed a small kiss to Minho’s hair, eyes glancing into the mirror across from them, “Felix and Seungmin seem close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm, Felix comes over a lot actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s been skipping to see Seungmin...do you think they’re?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix probably was sleeping with Seungmin. </p><p> </p><p>“Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see Felix with Chan as much...I’m glad he’s with Seungmin if that’s what’s happening. Seungmin is a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pressed another kiss to Minho’s hair, “Felix doesn’t like Chan that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho pouted, pulling away to give Hyunjin a look, “it’s not...I don’t have any feelings for Chan, but seeing someone so close to you with Chan is weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin doubted that. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would it matter?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho rested back against Hyunjin, “isn’t it weird? Like...your roommate dating your boyfriend's ex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really...but that’s probably just me. I don’t really care what Felix does.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scrunched his nose before shielding his face, “I guess I just don’t ever want to walk in and see them together…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry he hurt you—“</p><p> </p><p>Minho shot up, giving Hyunjin a sorrowful look, “I just...really don’t know how I feel about everything. I don’t...have feelings for him but I just don’t like seeing him with anyone else…”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it jealousy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what it is. I’m sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable, Hyunjin.” Minho pulled himself up from the bench, giving himself a long stretch before holding his hand out, “we should practice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had no idea if he should be worried or not. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin also wasn’t sure how to further press going to the party. Minho and him kind of dropped it after that. But Hyunjin wanted to go—at least just to see Minho. </p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t sure if Minho wanted him to go at all. </p><p> </p><p>He had no idea. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“When are your finals?” Felix asked, hands in his pocket as they reached the apartment. It was late, the weekend, and of course lots of parties and activity filled the area. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had actually never seen so many people in one place. Just for a couple of apartment parties...it was new. </p><p> </p><p>“Soon...is it always like this…?” </p><p> </p><p>“Crowded? Pretty much. Chan keeps things calm but...off campus is wild.” Felix laughed, climbing the steps to the apartment they were actually here for. </p><p> </p><p>He wondered how many people would be there. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’ll be fun?” </p><p> </p><p>“If you get uncomfortable...i'm staying here tonight. If you and Minho want to leave you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staying?” Hyunjin asked as they reached the fateful door. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Seungmin’s giving me some Warp so it’s best if I stay inside anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still friends with Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why do you ask?” Felix whispered, giving a slight knock to the door that wasn’t nearly as loud. </p><p> </p><p>“Does he know you’re on Warp?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix took a deep breath, “he’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just be careful…”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan wouldn’t care,” Felix shrugged, “he’s cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe. But Hyunjin didn’t want Felix to get into any kind of trouble. Not that Chan probably did care that much. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak but the second he did the door swung open, Seungmin giving the two a big smile that stretched across his face. Or maybe the smile was just for Felix. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Oh Hyunjin, hi?” Seungmin didn’t sound upset that Hyunjin came at all. He sounded perplexed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I invited him!” Felix beamed, stepping inside rather impatiently, Hyunjin following and giving Seungmin a slight nod. </p><p> </p><p>It was pretty...interesting. Like at chan's place there was a lot of activity. And here there was plenty activity too—but less dancing and more sex. Like, a lot of grinding and making out and—Hyunjin was sure everyone was on Warp or something. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho is in his room, if you wanted to see him.” Seungmin laughed, looping his arm around Felix’s neck as he grabbed a cup off of the counter. What was in it? Hyunjin would never know. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Hyunjin couldn’t help but rush away from the bustle of the party to rush to Minho’s room, which was a hassle to get to. </p><p> </p><p>Their apartment was big enough, and of course the hall was littered in people too, but getting through the hall and passed a whole couple fucking on the floor was...Hyunjin wasn’t used to this. Did Minho and Seungmin have parties like this often? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin made it to the door, hand at the knob that wouldn’t budge. He must’ve locked it. Good. He didn’t want a repeat of Chan’s party anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho?” Hyunjin tapped at the door with enough force that he hoped Minho could hear over the music, eyes darting down the hall to hear those moans in the hall mixed with music. </p><p> </p><p>Okay. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin waited a moment before tapping again, the door pulling open slow. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. He looked so sleepy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?” Minho blinked, one eye glued shut. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Felix invited me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be honest, I only came to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked at that, pulling Hyunjin into the room before shutting it tight again, locking the door. He must’ve been doing it to be safe. Or to keep people from fucking in his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s never gotten this busy. One of Seungmin’s weirdo friends invited a lot of extra people,” Minho sighed, crawling into his bed, patting the space between as he inched close to the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin complied, settling on his side to face Minho, hand shooting up to pet his puffy face. How could he sleep through that party? It was pretty loud, anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“Not your thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all drugs and sex. I used to just do the drugs and hang out but...I don’t know, there’s too much going on.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin cupped Minho’s cheek in his hand, offering a tiny smile as Minho’s eyes glued shut, “we can just get some sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“But you got all dressed up. And you look so good,” Minho teased, hands slipping underneath Hyunjin's black blouse to run along his stomach, “so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always look good,” Hyunjin laughed, leaning in to press a small kiss to Minho’s hair, though Minho was definitely getting more handsy. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hissed as Minho’s fingertips reached the space above the hem of his pants, inching slowly underneath. He was teasing him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho yawned, fingers sliding back underneath Hyunjin's shirt lazily. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you too sleepy?” </p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head, albeit a very weak head shake. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled Minho close, crawling over top of him as he pressed Minho onto his back, “remember what you wanted to try?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t even sure why he wanted to try what Minho had mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? We’re still doing that?” Minho laughed, yawning again into his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“You have sleeping pills, right?” Hyunjin pet Minho’s cheek as the elder gave the tiniest nod, “if you changed your mind we can just—“</p><p> </p><p>“What if I told you I’d already taken a couple because I couldn’t sleep during this loud ass party?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could really just pass out again. I’m so tired, Hyunjin.” Minho whispered, running his fingers along Hyunjin’s stomach so lazily, “I’ll probably pass out while we kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin brushed his lips against the pillowy cushion of Minho’s own, rolling his hips slightly against the older man, “are you sure about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s nod was lazy, and so were his kisses as he chased Hyunjin’s teasing lips, arms looped around Hyunjin’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Kissing Minho was heaven. Something about the taste of his lips was...Hyunjin couldn’t place it. Even with the taste of sleep against the man's mouth, Hyunjin craved more so badly. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he just craved Minho badly. Maybe he loved him too, just maybe. </p><p> </p><p>And it didn’t take long for Minho to go down. He’d passed out, fingers glued to Hyunjin’s stomach and breathing slow. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a moment before pulling Minho’s sweatpants down, cock only half-hard, but Hyunjin figured that didn’t matter much. </p><p> </p><p>Not talking would be...weird. But Minho had suggested doing this. This was his suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled his own pants down, kicking his shoes off as he tossed his pants aside with Minho’s. </p><p> </p><p>It was definitely weird. He was so used to Minho’s sharp breaths, but there wasn’t much going on. He was peaceful. Part of Hyunjin felt bad to disturb him. But again, this is what Minho wanted to do. </p><p> </p><p>Prep was...weird. Hyunjin had waited awhile for Minho to fall deeper into his sleep, but this was weird. Of course it was. He could hear Minho’s breaths hitching with every press of his fingers. And the lube might’ve been a little messier than Hyunjin had anticipated, and was kind of soaked into the sheets below Minho. But he was sure Minho wouldn’t mind. </p><p> </p><p>At least he hoped he wouldn’t </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Hyunjin took a sharp breath as he pressed his tip along the thankfully slick space. He hoped he’d done enough. He had checked how long it'd been since he arrived at the party. Well over two hours. One of those was spent waiting for Minho to fall deeper into sleep, though an hour might not have been enough. And the second focused on prep. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>And it wasn’t like Minho could really tell him much at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop me if it’s too much—“ Hyunjin but his lip, he realized Minho really wouldn’t be able to say anything unless he stirred awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Hyunjin leaned down to press kisses along Minho’s mouth, his breath slightly sharp as Hyunjin pressed himself inside, Minho’s walls lax for just a moment before clenching around him. </p><p> </p><p>It was so weird. But it felt so nice at the time. Minho was really relaxed, and he felt so light that Hyunjin could lift him up and fuck him wherever he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>But the bed was perfect. And the bed is the only place Hyunjin could trust to not hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel so nice…” he wasn’t sure why he was talking, Minho’s response was slight knitting of the brows. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath as he bottomed out, running his hands along Minho’s hips that he badly just wanted to bruise up—not that Minho needed anymore bruises considering there were still faint marks at his thighs and neck.</p><p> </p><p>God, but he really wanted to mark Minho up. It was a weird...possessiveness that Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to handle. He wanted everyone to know that Minho was his. And he wouldn’t mind Minho marking him to do the same. Why hadn’t he marked him yet? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled out carefully before giving the slightest thrust, Minho arching his neck slightly, though not enough to wake him. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long Minho would stay down. He knew he’d taken some pills to sleep earlier but...he’d probably wake in the middle of all of this. </p><p> </p><p>“Slow and easy…” Hyunjin whispered, remembering a slight conversation about how Hyunjin shouldn’t be rough while he was asleep. </p><p> </p><p>So he took it slow, rolling his hips slow as Minho’s breaths increased. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really beautiful, Minho—“ he wouldn’t hear or respond but Hyunjin wasn’t really sure what else to say. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pressed his fingers into Minho’s hip as he increased his pace, keeping an eye on Minho’s expression as he pressed his head back into the bed, soft groans escaping his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure why Minho had requested this. It wasn’t that somnophilia wasnt interesting or anything, but was Minho enjoying this at all? He’d wake up and probably be sore. Hyunjin would never try this himself. He wanted to be awake and he loved hearing Minho’s moans and watching how his eyes would cover in lust. </p><p> </p><p>With this, he couldn’t tell if Minho was enjoying himself at all. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin increased his pace, leaning down to press his lips against the sleeping man’s own, and the results were interesting. Though Minho was clearly asleep he was interacting with the kisses, soft moans escaping into Hyunjin’s mouth as his lips moved lazily against his. </p><p> </p><p>Interesting. But Hyunjin wasn’t sure he’d ever try this again. There was just...nothing to it. Well, sure he was fucking his boyfriend. That was cool. But...he wanted that validation. Craved Minho’s voice. Craved Minho. </p><p> </p><p>So he inched himself out only to slam back into him with more force, Minho jolting at the sudden movement, breaths sharpening. </p><p> </p><p>And he couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wrapped his arms secure around Minho’s back, latching his mouth onto his neck. He needed to do something before he lost his mind. </p><p> </p><p>So he’d decorate Minho’s neck. And he’d thrust into him with some force. But not too much force. Again, he really didn’t want to hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>But he needed something else to do. He didn’t realize just how much he relied on Minho when they had sex. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s saliva was coating Minho’s neck, and Minho was covered in sweat. And it tasted phenomenal. That salty taste mixing with Hyunjin’s saliva was the perfect mix. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t keep much track of his thrusts now, but he knew he wasn’t hurting him, he was moving a lot lazier now that his focus was on painting Minho’s throat. His canvas. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could feel Minho’s nails in his side. They were lazy presses, but they were there. But Minho hadn’t stirred awake, though he had released a few moans that were comforting. </p><p> </p><p>Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled from his spot on Minho’s neck, admiring the dark spot before choosing another spot, giving Minho slight squeezes as he continued to roll his hips. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t last. And he could feel Minho’s cock hardened against his chest. He’d pay attention to it, but part of him wanted Minho to suffer in a way. He could come untouched for suggesting this. </p><p> </p><p>Did Hyunjin like this? Not too much. He wanted to bury himself deep. He wanted to hear Minho’s stoic moans. </p><p> </p><p>But he was left with tiny moans and breaths. </p><p> </p><p>God he wanted more. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he could stir Minho awake? </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled off of Minho’s throat before pulling himself upright, Minho releasing a soft whine as he pulled him along with him, arms still tight around him as he thrust upwards into the lazy man in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Hyunjin wouldn’t do this again. </p><p> </p><p>There was nothing wrong with this, but it just didn’t feel that fun. He missed hearing Minho so much. Missed watching his face, and definitely missed Minho’s attitude. </p><p> </p><p>So he bucked his hips, burying his face into Minho’s neck, holding his head up with one hand as he chased his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Minho would have gotten him to cum by now. Maybe he wasn’t really that lazy. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” Hyunjin could feel Minho stirring, maybe he was getting too carried away. But he just really wanted to cum. Badly. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gave a few deep thrusts as his breath hitched and the feeling of filling the condom overwhelmed him. One day he’d bury cum inside of Minho. He badly wanted to feel the cum splashing around Minho’s walls as he fucked him. </p><p> </p><p>But another time. </p><p> </p><p>Minho must’ve stirred more, he was shaky, nails digging into Hyunjin’s sides. </p><p> </p><p>How long had it been? Hyunjin had no idea. He knew he’d given Minho some dark marks at his neck, though. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a moment before laying Minho down, the elders breathing rapid and brows knit as Hyunjin pulled himself from the warm space. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Somno wasn’t for him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho seemed so exhausted, and he had tears swelling in his tightly shut eyes. And his dick was twitching so uncomfortably. </p><p> </p><p>So Hyunjin took a deep breath, sliding his condom off to dispose of it in the trash can by the bed before crawling down to spray kisses along Minho’s inner thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Minho clearly wanted to cum. His dick was begging for attention, anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took Minho’s cock into his mouth, taking all of him as his tongue wrapped around his shaft. </p><p> </p><p>Minho whined, bucking his hips slightly which only caused Hyunjin to release a soft moan as Minho’s precum filled his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He was so salty. He tasted so unbelievably good. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin knew he’d cum any second. Minho couldn’t handle much more. And as Hyunjin bobbed his head, slurping noises filling the room and overwhelming the music from outside, he could tell that Minho was waking. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s hand was in Hyunjin’s hair, breaths so shallow and mixed with throaty moans that had Hyunjin’s head spinning. </p><p> </p><p>He sounded so good. But so anxious at the same time. His breaths were a little worrying actually, Hyunjin hoped he hadn’t hurt him at all. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, maybe he hadn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Minho bucked his hips, nails dug into Hyunjin’s scalp as he released a whiny noise, back arching again. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin snickered, Minho’s moans more vocal as he must’ve been stirring awake. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…” his voice was so strained. He sounded so tired. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin spared a quick glance, Minho’s eyes partially open though glossed over. He wasn’t sure how Minho felt. He just knew the elder was rolling his hips now, mouth slacking as he threw his head back into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed against Minho’s cock, the elder releasing a more vocal moan as he trembled. </p><p> </p><p>And then the sweet release filled Hyunjin’s mouth. And again, he didn’t particularly like the taste, however he didn’t want to spit it out or get it on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>So he crawled up, Minho’s eyes coated in glaze as sweat beaded down his face, and crashed their lips together. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was so shaky, and his tongue lazily filled Hyunjin’s mouth to take his own seed. He was awake. Well, mostly. He was definitely still groggy, but his tongue was moving around too exploratively for him to not be aware. </p><p> </p><p>And his hands made their way around Hyunjin, lazy but present on his hips. </p><p> </p><p>As Hyunjin pulled up he couldn’t help but shudder at how Minho’s eyes were half lidded, cum crawling down his chin mixed with drool. </p><p> </p><p>He looked so…good. So fucked out. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” Minho’s voice was low, weak. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Hyunjin ran his thumb along Minho’s mouth where the cum had leaked out, running his free hand through Minho’s hair that had matted to his forehead, “you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded lazily, “my back hurts but yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Was I too rough?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just sore. I’m okay,” Minho assured, wrapping his arms lazily around Hyunjin, “how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s voice was so sinfully soft. It just leaked the most prized honey and Hyunjin couldn’t get enough. </p><p> </p><p>“I prefer when you’re awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed. At least he wasn’t hurt too badly. And he could manage a laugh. He was so cute. Minho was so cute. </p><p> </p><p>“I kind of do, too...I missed everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“No vivid or lucid dreams about me?” Hyunjin asked, resting next to Minho, fingertips running along his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I just know I got fuzzy in my sleep but that’s all I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was fun though. You’re a cute sleeper—“</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door stirred Hyunjin, head raising from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“How late is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure. His phone was on the floor with his pants somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>“It might be Felix, or Seungmin.” Minho yawned, pulling his blanket around him as he sat himself up, Hyunjin noticing the wince he gave. He must’ve been awfully sore. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’ll see…” Hyunjin grabbed Minho’s chin, pressing a soft peck to those cushioned lips before dragging his pants up around his waist hastily, ignoring the phone that was somehow now under Minho’s bed before unlocking and tugging the door open. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t Felix. And it wasn’t Seungmin. And the only other option that Hyunjin could have come up with wasn’t standing there either. Honestly, Hyunjin in a million years would have never expected this one. </p><p> </p><p>Never. </p><p> </p><p>Standing there, beanie pulled over his messy blonde hair and half buttoned flannel just barely covering the skull tattoos on his chest, was a face Hyunjin hadn’t seen in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>He looked the same, yet different. He was still round but his face had definitely matured. The stud in his nose was new, along with the tattoo that wrapped around his neck like a customized choker. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wouldn’t have recognized this person if it wasn’t for those cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cousin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t beta this I’ll edit it later I just wanted to post it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was just looking for a bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked incredibly gone. Like he wasn’t even able to look at Hyunjin. Though Hyunjin was sure if he was able to look Hyunjin in the eye, he probably wouldn’t recognize him. Not in this state. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s down the hall...do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he didn’t recognize him. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde waved Hyunjin off, stumbling down the hall until he hit the right door, pushing it opened and not even bothering to close it as the sound of piss filled Hyunjin’s ears. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung. He was right there. </p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” Minho was out of bed, sweats pulled over his hips and hand glued to his back. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin closed the door, turning to Minho with a look that must’ve worried Minho. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...my friend. From high school.” He spoke flatly before lacing his fingers into Minho’s free hand, “I haven’t seen him since we graduated…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? I mean he’s here all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Really?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s one of Seungmin’s friends. I’m pretty sure he’s the one who invited all these people.” Minho shrugged, “I’m surprised you two were friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Best friends…” Hyunjin gazed back at the closed door, “we used to drink together. We met at church…”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? He’s definitely not who I’d expect you to be hanging with,” Minho tugged Hyunjin back to the bed, pulling him close to press tiny kisses along his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “he’s really different. I don’t remember him having any tattoos.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only seen him like that,” Minho pulled away from his jaw to give him a troubled look, “are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded slowly, “I’m just...in shock I guess. I’m sorry for diverting attention I just—“</p><p> </p><p>“No, don't apologize, you’re fine! You said that was your closest friend, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Go talk to him, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I? He seemed wasted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath before sliding into the bed, wrapping himself lazily around Minho, “maybe later...I wanna spend time with you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Jisung or not. He seemed...very different. Which wasn’t an awful thing, but was Hyunjin ready to talk to someone who was clearly high off their mind right now? Not really. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a child,” Minho spat, curling into Hyunjin with a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Minho fell asleep first, well of course he did. Minho always went down quick. </p><p> </p><p>Which left Hyunjin alone. Alone and left with his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Which probably meant he’d go see Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>He should, right? That was his best friend. Well, from ages ago. But still...they grew up together. He should talk to Jisung, right?</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>But Jisung was high off his shit. Clearly. Hyunjin crossed his arms over his chest, eyes fixating on the circle of partygoers passing something rolled back and forth, Jisung taking longer drags than anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>So Jisung was kind of like Felix. They both got into...this kind of crowd. He didn’t expect it from Jisung, anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Minho?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin spun around to see Felix, cup in hand and shirt torn at the corner as his neck was decorated in...yeah he’d been with someone. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s asleep in his room—“</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys?” Felix made a motion with his hands that had Hyunjin smirking. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Seungmin? Did you guys?” Hyunjin repeated the action, getting a nose scrunch and flushed face back from Felix. So they were sleeping together. </p><p> </p><p>“We should swap roommates.” Felix snickered, taking a sip of his drink, “you gonna join the circle?” Felix pointed to the group below, a girl with a half-shaved head taking the longest drag Hyunjin had ever witnessed </p><p> </p><p>“No, I Uh…” Hyunjin pressed himself close to Felix, leaning to whisper into his ear, “I wanted to talk to someone but they’re busy with the Uh, circle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh who? Just ask, Hyunjin!” Felix laughed, glimpsing around the group as if he was trying to figure out who Hyunjin was looking for. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath, “Jisung. The guy with the tattoos—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding—“</p><p> </p><p>Felix seemed...perplexed. </p><p> </p><p>“We were best friends when we were younger—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re shitting me—“</p><p> </p><p>“He uh...yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You two were friends?!” Felix must’ve known a lot more than Hyunjin did, “huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Yeah we were...how do I approach him?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix took a sip of his drink, “He’s Seungmin’s friend, I guess just approach him.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked, “oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix just nodded, cup glued to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gave him a look filled with confusion before fixating back onto Jisung in the group, making his way to the blonde he’d known growing up. The puffy cheeked kid who couldn’t hold his alcohol for the longest time. </p><p> </p><p>How would he even talk to him?</p><p> </p><p>As the rolled object made its way around Hyunjin leaned down some, tapping the man’s shoulder as light as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung turned slowly, eyes blown as their eyes met. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jisung?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung blinked s moment, eyes squinting in confusion a moment, “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you might not recognize me but can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung arched his brow, “talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin.” Hyunjin whispered, Jisung’s eyes widening, “it’s Hyunjin, when we were growing up we were—“</p><p> </p><p>Jisung scrambled up from his spot quickly, tugging Hyunjin down the hall passed the crowd of euphoric college kids before halting at that same bathroom from earlier. Albeit it took awhile and a few stumbles for them to get there. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was so wide eyed, head tilted as he observed Hyunjin, flannel hanging off him way more than before. He should button that. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes...from high—“</p><p> </p><p>“You go to school here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, moving his hand to cup Jisung’s elbow to support him from stumbling over. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so…” Jisung stopped, tugging Hyunjin into the bathroom so he could sit on the toilet seat, “interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” Hyunjin asked, releasing Jisung once he figured he’d be safe leaning against the wall, “go to school here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. I don’t go to school.” Jisung shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung had always talked about studying further. It was a shock he decided not to go. Maybe he was taking a year off or something. </p><p> </p><p>“How drunk are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m high. Not drunk!” Jisung laughed, leaning against the sink now, arm supporting his head, “very high.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to even talk to Jisung anymore. It had only been a little over a year since he last saw him. But for some reason he couldn’t find any words. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you’re at a place like this. I’ve never seen you here before.” Jisung yawned. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my boyfriend lives here—“</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, which one are you with?” Jisung popped up all smiles, “If it’s Seungmin I’ll kill him for not telling me—“</p><p> </p><p>“Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“woah really?” Jisung adjusted himself, tugging the flannel over his shoulder finally, “I haven’t seen him all night, is he here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he’s sleeping,” Hyunjin smiled, finding some comfort in how bright and child-like Jisung still was despite his new appearance. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung yawned, “That's so cute. I’m only here for my cousin...no one around here seems interesting enough to mess with. Well, Seungmin was fun for a bit but Minho kept denying me. Everyone else lacks their luster.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed, “who’s your cousin? Maybe I know them since...apparently this campus is a really small world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Mina.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s smile fell, “mina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she’s a dancer here. I’m here for her finals coming up...not that I don’t pop in all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath. He only knew of a sole mina who was participating in finals. His dance teammate Mina. </p><p> </p><p>“Small world.”</p><p> </p><p>“I may be really high, but I can tell you’re not happy with that info.” Jisung wiggled himself upright, Hyunjin moving his hand to support Jisung’s shoulder as he leaned forward, “Who is she to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Teammate,” Hyunjin sighed, crouching down to better support the leaning man, “we’re on the same dance team…we aren’t on good terms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmh, are you the notorious problem dancer?” Hyunjin winced at that, “Mina is such a bitch. Ignore her,” Jisung’s eyes were fluttering, “I’m sure you’re a great dancer. Especially if you’re dating Minho. Great dancers.” </p><p> </p><p>“How high are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“High enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to call a cab?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying here till finals. Just gotta wait for my bed to be clear.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scrunched his nose, “I’m guessing your bed is the couch?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait here a moment, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded again, leaning against the sink. </p><p> </p><p>That couch wouldn’t be clear for the entire night. Hyunjin closed the bathroom door as he made his way back down the hall, pressing Minho’s door open slowly, the man curled up against the wall in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Minho,” Hyunjin whispered as he settled into the bed beside the man. </p><p> </p><p>He hated how peaceful he looked. He didn’t want to stir him but at the same time, he kind of wanted to ask if Jisung could crash there too. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmh?” Minho whined, covering his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Can Jisung sleep in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho groaned, pulling the sheet back to turn and give Hyunjin a sour look, “why?”</p><p> </p><p>“His beds taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can he?” Hyunjin pouted, Minho squinting his eyes in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Just come back to bed, when did you leave?” Minho pouted back, turning to wrap himself around Hyunjin’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>He’d love to keep him there but he had to get Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute,” Hyunjin pried Minho’s arms from around him, giving the groaning man a quick peck at the lips. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Hyunjin came back, Minho was fast asleep again. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you be comfortable here?” Hyunjin asked as he helped Jisung into the mini couch that settled against Minho’s window, moving the plants that hung over so Jisung wouldn’t roll into them. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...thank you, is Minho okay with it?” Jisung yawned, curling up small into the space that would have never been comfortable for Hyunjin. But Jisung seemed to fit perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he will be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t have sex with me in the room.” Jisung laughed then, Hyunjin tossing a spare blanket from the foot of Minho’s bed over him, “or I guess a round two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Hyunjin snickered, sliding back into the bed beside Minho, “get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung just nodded, big smile plastered over his face. </p><p> </p><p>Talking to Jisung was the same. It wasn’t scary or uncomfortable. Not one bit. Jisung was the same person. Just a little older and with tattoos and a nose piercing. </p><p> </p><p>But he was the same. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin woke up with Minho’s hand at his hair. It felt nice, the fingers carding through his hair like that. And the warmth was impeccable. Hyunjin nuzzled into the man’s lap, wrapping his arms loose around his waist as he had done the night before. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” Minho mustn’t have been up too long. He was still rubbing sleep from his eyes, “my back hurts really bad, asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled at that, pulling himself up to press tiny pecks along Minho’s pouty mouth, “You’re the one who wanted to do that, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I take it back!” Minho laughed, giving even tinier pecks back, melting Hyunjin instantly. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighed into the kisses, inching back to turn over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“He left earlier,” Minho whispered, leaning into Hyunjin’s chest, “can we shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked, “wow we really didn’t clean up?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scrunched his nose again, “want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course once they’d managed to get out of bed and into the shower they ended up all over each other. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hissed as Minho’s lips ran across his throat, hand steady at his soaped up length. It felt, like always, heavenly. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was heaven. Hyunjin couldn’t deny that Minho was just...everything good wrapped up into a sole being. He wasn’t sin at all, he was a blessing. </p><p> </p><p>But Hyunjin didn’t think he’d have it any other way. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you staying here?” Hyunjin asked, mouth full of cereal as he stared at Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>Finals were tomorrow. Which should have terrified Hyunjin, but he felt so...at ease. Minho had helped him a lot and his team wasn’t abusing him anymore. Not with Minho around. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung settled back into his chair, cheeks puffy and blonde hair a mess at his head, “things changed after graduation.”</p><p> </p><p>“This drastically?” Hyunjin asked worriedly, “you stopped calling after a while and when you deleted all your social media I got so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Things changed.” Jisung’s smile felt a little forced, but Hyunjin didn’t want to bother him too much about it. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly he was just glad they were still on good terms. Jisung was practically the same person, the only thing that changed was his appearance. He was still the same guy. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to see Mina’s performance. It was a hassle coming here from home.”</p><p> </p><p>He still lived at home. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess your performance too.” Jisung smiled, “it’ll be nice seeing you dance again. It’s been ages.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took another mouthful of cereal, “yeah, I’m the center so I’m really nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, you got the center spot?”</p><p> </p><p>“He got it after I put that douchebag in a wheelchair.” Seungmin announced as he came by with his own cereal, taking a seat at the small table beside Hyunjin, “had no idea he would but I’m glad he did.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt bad smiling at that, but once he remembered what that guy had done to Minho...he felt way less bad. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ignore everything Mina has said and enjoy your performance, Hyunjin.” Jisung beamed, “you’ll do really great.” </p><p> </p><p>There was comfort in that. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took his coffee mug to his lips, “Is Minho asleep still?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighed, “yeah he’s exhausted from last night's practice.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin and Jisung exchanged a dangerous smirk between one another. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing Felix is too since he’s passed out in your bed though, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>This time Jisung couldn’t hide his laugh, giving Hyunjin a similar look he’d given Seungmin seconds before. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha-ha. Yes. Our boyfriends are sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Hyunjin a moment to process that one. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re dating?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin took a scoop of his cereal, chewing calmly and swallowing before giving Hyunjin an enthusiastic nod, “yup!”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s been like...a few days now? We weren’t sure what to call it but we decided to just get together.” Seungmin laughed, “I really like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fifth wheeling and I don’t like it.” Jisung laughed again, “anyone interesting around here at all? From the looks of it I’m not seeing much…”</p><p> </p><p>“You're too picky!” Seungmin shot back. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find someone nice here.” Hyunjin laughed. He really didn’t know Jisungs type anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna find someone tonight. Bet.” Jisung snickered, popping a marshmallow from the top of Seungmin’s bowl into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He was the same. </p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, they all practically decided to skip classes that day. It was the day before performance finals anyways. Not only was Felix hungover and refused to get out of bed from drinking with Seungmin last night, Minho didn’t want Hyunjin to leave at all. </p><p> </p><p>Usually Minho would tell him to go to classes, but today he was adamant on keeping Hyunjin in bed with him the minute he’d woken up. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with you today?” Hyunjin asked as he pet through Minho’s hair, the man clinging around him in bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Just wanna stay here.” Minho whined, giving Hyunjin a slight squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“All day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just until the party…” </p><p> </p><p>Another party. Though this one was at Chan’s place again. Chan has done this every year apparently, inviting everyone to come over and have a good time before the stress of finals the next day. These parties were pretty lax apparently. Nobody who was participating in the performance final would ever get wasted and Seungmin mentioned that last year was a total success. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you up for going later?” Hyunjin glanced at his phone. It was already the afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>Minho just nodded, nuzzling into Hyunjin, “yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure? We could stay in.” Hyunjin teased, running his hand up Minho’s shirt to graze his fingers along Minho’s hip, “if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho pouted at that, “no I wanna go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so blue, then?” Hyunjin asked, giving a similar pout back to the man. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to win.” Minho sighed, “I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>“We might.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want them to share the victory.” Minho replied before burying his face into Hyunjin’s neck, “they don’t deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to celebrate them.” Hyunjin laughed, pressing small kisses to Minho’s hair, “we’re gonna celebrate without them.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded against him, “alright…”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what’s bothering you or is it something else?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was silent. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho huffed at that, rolling away from Hyunjin to sit himself upright, “why would you ask that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re dating someone else now…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he knows?” Minho sighed, “I don’t think he would care.”</p><p> </p><p>So it was somehow Chan related. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been awhile since you two broke it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho gave Hyunjin a worried look, “it’s not...like I said I really don’t have feelings for him anymore it’s just...so awkward when I’m not high.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that...was that another reason you took warp?”</p><p> </p><p>“Notice how I didn’t talk to him sober?” Minho flopped back into the bed, groaning softly as Hyunjin lay over top of him, “it’s kinda hard talking to someone who broke up with you after expressing your feelings, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t know. But he figured he could try to understand. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna skip it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No...I want to go. I just…” Minho groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’ll be distracted and you won’t have to talk to him?” Hyunjin whispered, flicking Minho’s lips gently, “or we can be distracted somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed, shielding his face with his hands, “Hyunjin…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled his hands down, Minho bursting into laughter as Hyunjin attacked his throat in happy kisses, lacing their fingers together to keep Minho from getting up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, I hate you.” Minho wiggled around before freeing one of his hands to grab at Hyunjin’s hair, pulling him back some to give him a happy smirk, “we should save our stamina for tonight then, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Heck. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we can.” Hyunjin watched Minho closely before taking his lips, pulling away quickly to pull himself upright, “tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna try anything new?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirked, running his hands up Minho’s hips as he settled upright  in front of him, “how much would you hate me if I asked for something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends.” Minho teased. </p><p> </p><p>“What if...I tried being the ‘pillow princess’ for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lazy ass.” Minho laughed again before giving Hyunjin a happy peck, “is that what you want?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded proudly, “I wanna see you move, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Old what?!” Minho buried his face into Hyunjin’s shoulder as he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Minho really had the cutest laugh in the entire world. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s what it is. You’re so old that your muscles can’t keep up with actually putting work into sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re calling the best dancer at this school old and stiff! I should kill you.” Minho pulled up, rubbing the corner of his eye, “you really think I don’t know how to move?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you dance but…”</p><p> </p><p>“How badly do you want it?” Minho smirked, “should I fuck you rough?” Hyunjin flushed at that, “that wouldn’t be good for your performance the next day.”</p><p> </p><p>“After the performance then!”</p><p> </p><p>Minho arched his brow, “is that what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, “yeah...do whatever you want to me after. I really just...wanna see what you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be an experience for me too, Hyunjin.” Minho wiggled his nose, “you gotta be patient with me—and if I get too rough at all...you gotta let me know immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Hyunjin kept his hands at the warmth of Minho’s hips, “it’ll be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“A victory fuck.” Minho snorted, “if I can manage. Last time you flipped us.”</p><p> </p><p>“This time I’m not moving an inch.” Hyunjin snickered, brushing their noses together briefly. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chansung...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not edit I’m so sorry I’ll go back and fix mistakes later I’m sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you ever been to Chan’s parties?” Hyunjin asked as he kept his arm around Minho’s shoulders, hand deep in his pocket as they followed the obvious groups of people headed to the same party. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never met the guy.” Jisung sighed, hands deep in his own pockets as he walked behind them. He was wearing the same flannel he’d worn before. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a cool guy.” Felix chimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wasn’t too sure how he felt about Chan anymore. Minho clearly wasn’t the most comfortable around him, so he really didn’t know what opinion to hold about Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just mingle or glue to one of you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix snorted, “me and Seung are probably going to uh...you know. We don’t have finals for performance tomorrow so we’re probably gonna get wasted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nudged Felix gently, “maybe the other thing too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know what warp is, Seungmin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Minho—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you guys talk about it?” Minho laughed, fingers sliding into Hyunjin’s that hung around his shoulders, “I chose to flush them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should have given them to me. I would have resold.” Seungmin snickered, getting a soft jab from Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were a good couple, Hyunjin thought. It was weird how meeting Minho had given them both some extra happiness. Hyunjin wouldn’t know where he’d be if he hadn’t entered that room with Minho that night…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin really...had a lot to thank Minho for. He’d saved him in a weird way. When Hyunjin was feeling astray, this random man decided to take interest in him. He really did lo—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah it’s so busy!” Jisung sounded happy as he took off towards the house, flooded with students hanging around the front and up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shook his head in disbelief as he took Felix’s hand, “we’ll see you guys around probably, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt comfortable with Minho, but he hadn’t really stay too far away from Felix before at one of Chan’s parties. Not that he’d gone to many at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep you safe, Hyunjin.” Minho laughed, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.” Minho smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan could tell that Minho and Hyunjin were actually together now. If it wasn’t by how close they were dancing, it must’ve been the kisses or the subtle touches. Or maybe the way their eyes lit up when they looked at one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy that Minho seemed happy. It was a relief to see Minho having a good time while not popping pills and downing drinks. At least that’s what Chan assumed. Minho has changed a lot. He definitely wasn’t on that drug anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan, you good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan spun around, giving Felix the best smile he could offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was...a little different. Ever since he started hanging out with this dealer he’d changed a lot. Chan figured that Felix was using frequently. It was weird. Minho got off the drugs, and Felix got on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m just kinda out of it tonight.” Chan admitted, looking down into his full cup, “how’ve you been doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m sorry I haven’t been around much.” Felix gulped his drink, “busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, me too...I submitted my piece for finals tomorrow,” Chan sighed as he mixed his drink around with the coffee stirrer he’d taken from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna do great. You only produce gold,” Felix smiled, patting Chan’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking to Felix was a little weird, especially since Chan could tell he was high. Chan didn’t...really care that he was high but at the same time he really did. He shouldn’t but...that Warp stuff really changed his friends. And he didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sigh as he ran his hands underneath the sink water, staring at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t enjoying the night. He enjoyed it every other year. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he’d been dating anyone last year. He and Minho had broken up before the last one. He wasn’t sure why his brain was so out of whack. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shut the water off, watching his reflection closely in the mirror. He really didn’t look happy tonight. It wasn’t even Minho, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, turning only to have a face full of someone he’d never seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’d seen him come in tonight…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done?” The blonde asked, eyes full of disinterest. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan blinked at that, “this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, are you done?” The man repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did that piss Chan off? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gave him a look before turning the sink on again, “no, I’m not actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man just watched him, completely unphased, “I’ll wait then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan scoffed at that, letting the water run as he stood at the sink, peering back in the mirror to see the blonde behind him standing still with absolutely no chance of moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was annoyed. But this guy's attitude wasn’t going to keep Chan from being petty. Plus he wasn’t in his right mind right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing that on purpose?” The blonde asked, head cocking to the side as this lazy smirk ran across his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan rolled his eyes, “this is my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, resting against the wall as he waited patiently, “okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never even seen you before, who are you?” Chan asked, turning to face the blonde who still looked incredibly bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea who he was. And the name didn’t ring any bells. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why don’t you use the bathroom down the hall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Occupied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighed, turning the sink off. This boy wasn’t going to let up, “who are you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung gave Chan a look, like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> him or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. If you crashed I can report you to the campus—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pulled a bag of those little blue pills. The pills that he knew well. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came with Seungmin, and your ex,” he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt bitter. And maybe Chan deserved that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan just gave the man a look before rushing out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He really wished he wasn’t so...affected by that. It wasn’t like it was Minho’s fault they broke up, but hearing it stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that harsh?” The blonde's face was pressed against the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wanted to deck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey when you broke up with him, did you walk away while he cried or did you give him false comfort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t know this kid. But he did deck him, right in the mouth. He really didn’t want it to be his fault that he had tackled this kid to the ground, but it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And this dude had the nerve to laugh it off, “touchy!” He was laughing, bringing a hand to his mouth that Chan had smashed his knuckle into. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan raised his fist, ready to punch him again, but Jisung just laughed under him, like this was a game to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tense, dude. I was just asking a normal question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told you, didn’t he?” Chan spat back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he told me.” Jisung snorted, “he told me about how his hot ex broke his heart into a million pieces after he told him he loved him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That stung so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was high when he told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled himself off of Jisung, looking at his knuckle that was slightly red, “don’t tell him I did this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pulled himself up on his elbows, licking his bottom lip as he looked up at Chan, “and what if I did? You’re pretty violent huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.” Chan didn’t like that insinuation. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hit—“ Jisung stopped, “nah, of course you wouldn’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hated this man. He really did. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell him if you won’t tell him how hard I got when you punched me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was in a fantasy realm or something. Or Hell. Probably Hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung gave Chan a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise, heartbreaker?” Jisung whispered, running a hand over his crotch, very obvious bulge showing once he slid his flannel away, “it would be kind of embarrassing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Who the fuck was this guy?! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna hit me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to—what is wrong with you? Are you high?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head, “nah. I haven’t popped anything besides this boner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s face was hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes went from the bulge to Jisung’s crooked smile, “I’m so sorry for hitting you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I antagonized you.” Jisung’s voice shifted. Like he didn’t want that answer, “I’ll leave you alone.” Jisung pulled himself up, pulling his flannel to cover his bulge as he started to go passed Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan must’ve been drunk. Not that he’s had that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the man's wrist, tugging him into the bathroom before closing and locking the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smirked as Chan pressed him against the bathroom door, “is this how you apologize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes were shaky as he glanced down to Jisung’s bulge again before looking him right in the eye, “you’re not drunk or high?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t taken a thing. Yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s fingers reached Chan’s belt. And he suddenly forgot any morality as he shoved this man against the door, locking their lips too fast. So fast that this man could barely keep up, tugging at Chan’s belt so frivolously. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan drew a breath, tasting the blood on the mans lips. This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for him, but Minho’s friend? Someone he’d never met was digging their hand down his pants, getting him off as Chan moaned against his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do things?” Jisung asked, giving Chan a tight squeeze before the feeling of the other man's cock hit his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smirked, wrapping his hand around their cocks, giving the slightest pump, “if I asked to fuck you agaisnt this door, would you let me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan examined Jisung closely. He didn’t think this boy in any way would ask that of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legal.” Jisung gave a rough tug, “you’re a senior?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freshman…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t attend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took another breath as Jisung flipped them, his back against the door as Jisung ran his free hand along Chan’s hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to?” Jisung asked with a click of the tongue, dragging Chan’s pants down as he released their lengths, “or would that be too much for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shuddered, “who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“A drifter.” Jisung laughed, sticking one of his fingers into his own mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh hell no. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have lube.” Chan grimaced, Jisung giving him an interested smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took a deep breath before pushing passed Jisung to rummage through the pull out drawer on the sink, taking out the clear bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t bottom often, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it not normal to use lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smirked, snatching the bottle before shoving Chan hard against the door. He didn’t think this tiny man would have the power to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just very obvious, Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung saying his name was...weird. But the way he said it was so...hot? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hissed as Jisung’s finger finally filled him, cold lube trickling down his thigh as the younger man moved his finger, lips gluing back to Chan’s. The blood taste still lingering. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t help but shudder against the smaller man as he pressed a second finger, lips leaving Chan’s to attach to his neck, Chan’s lips parted and noises easily escaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute…” Jisung took a small bite of Chan’s neck, Chan releasing a much louder moan as he bucked his hips into Jisung’s, “really cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan knit his brows, eyes screwing shut as Jisung’s fingers started to fuck into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be sleeping with this person, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask so many questions.” Jisung laughed, continuing his movements inside of Chan, “a lot, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for wanting to know who I’m fucking…” Chan growled back, Jisung pressing into him rough, sending Chan’s head back and vision spotting. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung just snickered, continuing the movement before grabbing Chan’s jaw rough, kisses sloppy as their breaths grew more and more unsteady. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was losing it. As this man finger fucked and devoured his lips, he could barely focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho had dragged them off from the party to the hallway. Hyunjin never thought he’d be one of those couples pressed against the wall devouring his partner, but there he was. He was literally pressed against the wall as Minho’s tongue ran down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasped as Minho’s hand tugged through his long hair, breaths rapid as music vibrated against the wall Hyunjin was pressed into. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you drink?” Minho asked as he parted his lips from Hyunjin’s, eyes filled with lust as he examined Hyunjin, “should we halt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink?” Hyunjin inquired back as he looped his arms around Minho’s neck, “maybe we should keep it PG.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pouted at that, “you’re probably right. You shouldn’t have drank anything at all, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink lots of water. And the finals aren’t until night I’ll be okay by then.” Hyunjin locked his arms comfortably around Minho’s waist, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, “you’re so cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin opened his mouth to retort but the sound of a door slamming down the hall caused him to jump in place, pulling Minho close as his eyes darted to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan?” Minho spoke low, hand tense as it rest against Hyunjin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked pissed. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissed. He had blood running down the corner of his mouth and he was sweating. Had he gotten in a fight!? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wanted to go after him as he stormed passed, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t like he knew Chan. Or what to say to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin...would you hate me if I…?” Minho gave him a worried look, “can I go check up on him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wasn’t too worried. At all. He trusted Minho to talk to Chan, “yeah...be careful he looked really angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d never hurt me,” Minho retorted before slipping from Hyunjin’s grasp with a sigh, “Text me if you need me, okay? I’ll go calm him down…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin modded, brushing their fingers together before Minho pulled away and slipped into the crowd. He kinda wanted to go too. Why did Minho go alone? Wait, should he be worried? He shouldn’t be right? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath before turning back to the bathroom, a familiar face rubbing at his jaw as he stumbled from the bathroom, flannel hanging off of him and hair a disheveled mess on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung?!” Hyunjin pressed passed the people nearby, reaching the blond who was laughing bitterly like he didn’t have blood at his own mouth, “what the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a mistake, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you fight Chan?!” Hyunjin was appalled. Jisung and he used to fight a lot—but never physically?!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I bit his lip too hard and he freaked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s right eye twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him I was a biter but he didn’t listen,” Jisung sighed, rubbing at his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hit you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hit me before we started fucking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had never been more appalled or confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung licked his lip of the blood before running his sleeve across his lip, blood smearing down his chin. How hard had he bitten Chan?!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex. We had sex—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s Minho’s ex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung arched his brow, “and?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there not some code?” Hyunjin shook his head in disbelief, shoving Jisung back into the bathroom to grab a hand towel to press to his jaw, that would clearly bruise. How hard had Chan hit him?!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I said I made a mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable.” Hyunjin pressed the cloth to Jisung’s jaw, taking a deep breath as the blonde winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll apologize later...where’s Minho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung swatted Hyunjin away, “uh, dude you should go grab him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin glared, “why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan...he’s a little off I think. And he—“ Jisung cut himself off to give Hyunjin a worried look. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he still likes Minho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t focus. The outside air felt nice as it hit his face, body shaking with this weird sensation he couldn’t describe. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have taken it. He shouldn’t have taken it—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan what the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really want to see Minho right now. Or ever. Or maybe he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was so lightheaded. So lightheaded that he hadn’t realized he’d grabbed Minho’s face and was pressing his lips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was wrong, and it felt wrong, and Chan didn’t have much right or reason to kiss Minho. Not at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pulled away harshly, grabbing Chan’s face instead, eyes full of more worry than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan, what the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wasn’t sure what he was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he kiss Minho? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry…” he was trembling as Minho ran his fingers against his cheeks. It felt warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan…” Minho squinted at him before his eyes grew wide, “you’re high…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hadn’t ever taken anything before. He never got high. He never smoked. He didn’t do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So why the fuck had he taken what some stranger offered him in the bathroom!?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am…” he shuddered, eyes watching Minho’s for any sign or understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho bit his bottom lip, “Chan we should get you inside—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry…” Chan spat, Minho’s expression faltering. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal...you’re high—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for breaking up with you like that. You didn’t deserve that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t cry. Ever. But whatever he’d taken had his eyes swelling and his chest pounding, “I’m sorry I did that to you…” Chan’s chest was so heavy and breathing was growing harder and harder to do, “I’m so sorry—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop...it’s fine. Chan—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shook his head, “no, it’s not okay. I’m so sorry...I panicked and I broke your heart and I am so fucking sorry. I liked you so much and I just couldn’t handle what you told me and it didn’t feel real because you were on those pills and...was it cause of me? Did I hurt you when we were together? Did I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, shut up.” Minho sighed, taking a deep breath, “you didn’t cause me to take them. You didn’t do anything—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started taking them so suddenly and I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t your fault…” Minho rolled his thumbs along Chan’s cheeks, “I took them because of my ankle...it had nothing to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re high and you’re saying random shit. Let’s get you inside, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have said it back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho let his hands fall, “come on, Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late now, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan probably deserved that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably deserved the look from Hyunjin as Minho dragged him through the back door. Hyunjin looked worried, maybe a little disgusted. Maybe he could see that Chan took one of those pills. That Chan was actually a mess and couldn’t hold any of his emotions properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god how much had Hyunjin seen?! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighed as Minho yelled at the couple in Chan’s bed to get out. Luckily they hadn’t gotten very far with their hands as they rushed out of the room, Minho quickly settling Chan down into his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop apologizing. I’ll call Felix to watch you.” Minho sounded annoyed as Hyunjin entered the room behind, giving Chan obvious side eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably saw him kiss Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can watch him…” Hyunjin’s voice was a little off. But maybe that was the drug talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw, didn’t you?” Minho whispered, thinking Chan couldn’t hear when he very clearly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan turned his face as Hyunjin nodded. He felt sick inside. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kiss him, it just happened. He didn’t want to fuck up their relationship because of his greed—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay...really,” Hyunjin was looking right at Chan as Chan lifted his head up, “we can stay with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt like exploding. What the hell had he taken?! He didn’t think this pill made people feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that’s all he felt. He felt sick and guilty and annoyed. He felt like vomiting. He wasn’t even sure why he’d kissed Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He still cared about him. He never stopped caring about him. This entire time he felt like he’d hurt Minho beyond repair. He thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had caused Minho to start using those drugs. He thought he’d somehow hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was glad he hadn’t caused Minho to use. Elated, actually. But now he just felt horrible for leaving him the way he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chan felt like he’d had no choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>love him, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hadn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The confession was drugged. Minho wasn’t sober. And Chan couldn’t take it. He didn’t break up with him because he didn’t care about him. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t think Minho was genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he knew otherwise. As sweat poured down the side of his face he was finally struck with the realization that maybe Minho had actually meant it. And he hadn’t been lying to try and Chan at all. He wasn’t joking like Chan had thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan clutched his sheets as the two men across spoke amongst each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean anything by it…” Chan blurted, Minho turning with a frown, “I’m just high…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, Chan.” Minho’s voice was flat, and Chan didn’t necessarily like that, but he nodded and lay back in his bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho just nodded, arms crossed at his chest as Hyunjin watched Chan like a hawk. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi let me know if there are mistakes because I rush posted this I’m sorry in advance lol </p><p> </p><p>Also...chansung 💛💛💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was furious. At least he looked furious. </p><p> </p><p>“Min…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe he’d do that.” Minho had said that a number of times since Chan had passed out, “what the hell is his problem? He knows we’re together!?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you don’t think he meant it…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho just shook his head in annoyance, “I’m so sorry you had to see that.”</p><p> </p><p>Watching Chan kiss Minho had hurt a little. It really had. But Minho was quick to push him away. Minho didn’t kiss him back, there was that. Minho loved Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I just hope that you’re alright Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” Minho grabbed Hyunjin’s cheek in his hand, “I promise. I’m just irritated…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin understood that. He really did. </p><p> </p><p>“When do you want to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can lock his door…” Minho sighed, running his fingers against Hyunjin’s, “we should leave soon...maybe now? Can we leave now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, bringing Minho’s hands to his lips to press small kisses against them, “yeah, we can go. We can take a shower and get some sleep for tomorrow if you want.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that, Hyunjin…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tensed as they approached Minho’s apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Why hadn’t they gone to Hyunjin’s place? </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?” Minho sounded worried. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “what about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was with Chan. They were....” Hyunjin felt Minho’s fingers lace into his as he looked up at the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Minho sounded more perplexed than upset, “I’m not mad at him…”</p><p> </p><p>“Will he be mad at you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he be mad at me?” Minho sounded defensive. </p><p> </p><p>But Hyunjin remembered what Jisung had told him. That maybe Chan still liked Minho. He wondered what had happened in that room—</p><p> </p><p>“Chan left him while they were...Jisung mentioned that he thought Chan still likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho rolled his eyes, “Chan was high. It meant nothing, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we go to my place—“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you that worried?” Minho sounded so annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Won’t it be weird? I just...no, whatever is best for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Minho gave Hyunjin a look, “if he throws attitude my way, I’ll give it to him straight. He doesn’t seem the type to get mad. He’ll be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure. Jisung liked fighting. He was always an instigator and by the way he told Hyunjin that Chan might have still had feelings with Minho...he was clearly annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>The apartment was quiet. Jisung hadn’t come back. The space was comfortable, Minho standing silent in the shower in front of him, eyes shut as water ran against his hair. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t mad. Minho didn’t seem rattled at all. Maybe Hyunjin shouldn’t have been so tense. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, stop staring at me.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked, eyes meeting Minho’s, “I was just—“</p><p> </p><p>“You can touch me if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin inhaled, “I thought we were keeping it PG.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can,” Minho inched close, looping his arms loosely around Hyunjin’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt warmth as Minho pressed close, lips grazing his own carefully. It was so comfortable. Minho was so comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry again, about tonight.” Hyunjin parted his lips to speak before feeling the plush lips against his, Minho tightening his grip around Hyunjin’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to tell Minho that what happened wasn’t his fault, but Minho was too busy burying his tongue down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin ran his fingers down Minho’s hips as they kissed, water wrapping around his face. He wanted to talk to Minho more, but clearly Minho didn’t want to talk.</p><p> </p><p> Maybe later. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Chan felt numb. Waking up after his high had him nearly vomiting up whatever he’d eaten that night. He just felt so incredibly sick. And guilty. God he felt guilty. </p><p> </p><p>He drew a breath, reaching for the door shakily to find they’d locked it, unlocking and pulling the door open to find that the partygoers had gone home. For the most part. </p><p> </p><p>As Chan’s face scanned the hall he landed on a familiar blonde settled by the doorway. He really slept against the wall last night? Why didn’t anyone take him home? </p><p> </p><p>Chan kneeled down, examining the blonde who was comfortably sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>He wished he hadn’t taken that blue pill from this man. He wished that he’d just had sex with him and left. But no, he let this stranger offer him ecstasy at a party. The same ecstasy that was part of why he’d left Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Minho. As much as Chan wanted to dwell on Minho right now, he was too perplexed by the man curled up against his wall. </p><p> </p><p>He had such large cheeks, and through slee his face was even puffier. It was cute, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Chan brushed his fingers against the man's cheek, catching strands of blonde between his fingers as he stirred, “did you stay here all night?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan kind of remembered why he got upset last night. Jisung, while balls and teeth deep into Chan, had decided to bring up Minho. Chan wasn’t sure what this kids fucking problem was, but whatever Jisung has said to him last night had made him lose it. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he kissed Minho and he knew that Hyunjin and Minho had watched after him that night too. </p><p> </p><p>Chan took a deep breath as Jisung’s eyes fluttered open, orbs settling on Chan as Chan removed his hand from the boys cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep here all night?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung let out an annoyed sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Chan could really see the damage to his jaw as he sat up, scrunched up flannel no longer concealing the dark bruise that had formed at his chin. </p><p> </p><p>That had been his fault. He remembered punching him. He really shouldn’t have done that—</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was too lazy to leave.” Jisung yawned, running his hand through his hair, “just kinda crashed…”</p><p> </p><p>Chan scanned the halls, empty. </p><p> </p><p>“You just so happen to be outside my door?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked at him, really looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahl ...no I’m sorry—“</p><p> </p><p>“You know when someone is fucking you into a door and brings up your ex…you kinda have every right to punch them and leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I punched you...again?” Chan threw his head back momentarily in disgust with himself, “I swear I’m not usually—“</p><p> </p><p>“I said something pretty vile last night. I’m sorry,” Jisung adjusted his flannel, “I shouldn’t have teased you so much about Minho. It wasn’t fair. I know we both took one of those pills—“ Jisung halter, eyes wide, “I’m so sorry about that too...I knew you’d never used and—“</p><p> </p><p>Chan stopped him, “no, I was stupid last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung just shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me clean you up…”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should clean you up. You left so abruptly I’m sure I saw cum running down your leg while you dragged your pants back up.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s face got hot, “ah…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for being so blunt. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Why was he asking? </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah let’s get you cleaned up...I have spare clothes if you…” Chan noticed the blood on the front of Jisung’s shirt, “I’ll get you some clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drown in them,” Jisung smirked, sliding himself up the wall and steadying himself against Chan, “are your housemates built too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, pretty much. I might be your best bet.” Chan couldn’t keep his tiny smile from forming at his lips as he dragged Jisung down the hall to the bathroom they’d spent their night in. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna shower with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan was taken aback, “excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, only if you want to. I’m so sorry about last night. I don’t mean to be such...I don’t know why I said what I did last night. I guess I just kind of blamed you for what happened with your ex and the drugs kinda heightened that—I didn’t mean anything by it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan inhaled, “I don’t think we should shower together. But I won’t hold anything against you. It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we clean the slate?” Jisung laughed, stumbling against Chan as they reached the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Cleaning the slate. Chan had kissed Minho because of Jisung last night. He should have hated him. He shouldn’t have liked him at all, but something about those puffy cheeks and sinister smirk had Chan clearing his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, we can start new. I’m Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan held out his hand, Jisung taking it with a laugh, “Jisung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Chan laughed back. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Chan, now that we’ve become acquainted, wanna fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll do great.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Hyunjin woke up he felt nauseous. Not only was today the day of finals, but they’d have to face Jisung. He wasn’t sure why he was so scared to do that. But the look on Jisung’s face last night...he didn’t trust it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin. Calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t left the room all morning. Hyunjin was sitting upright, laying against Minho’s chest as the elder sat behind him with his back against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…” Minho wasn’t as annoyed anymore. He was more worried, hands running along Hyunjin’s stomach, “don’t let all these nerves get to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s finals...what if I fuck up?”</p><p> </p><p>“You meet up with them at noon, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “I know I can’t go with you this time...but you’ll be okay. Nothing will happen to you, and you’ll win. I know you will.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin closed his eyes tight, “what if I bail instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin,” Minho’s voice was cold, “you’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt sick to his stomach. He felt sick during the practice, sick during getting his makeup done and hair pulled up into a loose ponytail—he really should have cut his hair for this. But he had no time, sort of. He just...kept putting it off. </p><p> </p><p>“You'll do good tonight,” Hyunjin heard from the side, capturing the shocking sight of Jisung. He hadn’t seen him all day, he hadn’t seen him since that night with Chan...</p><p> </p><p>“I, hey.” Hyunjin watched Jisung close as the makeup artist pulled away, pressing a gem to his cheek quickly before rushing off to the next member of his team who was waiting for their makeup. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Jisung didn’t seem odd at all...he actually seemed calm. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I’m not upset with you at all, by the way...Minho isn’t either. I promise.” He sighed out, averting his eyes as Jisung approached his chair. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if you guys were...I shouldn’t have messed around with him knowing that...I just wasn’t thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you think giving Chan that drug was a good idea?” Hyunjin blurted, knowing full well that Minho was upset by that. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung leaned against the dressing room mirror, “I don’t know. I really don’t...”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled his eyes back up, watching Jisung’s eyes that had settled on his feet, “you never came back...are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s gaze lifted this time, “if I told you I spent some time with Chan, would you be mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan? He spent more time with him!?</p><p> </p><p>“We Uh...damn don’t tell Minho but I helped clean him up and we kinda...did it again.” Jisung was rubbing the back of his head, “I like him better off the drug. I shouldn’t give him anymore...”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was dumbfounded, “you really got together again—“</p><p> </p><p>“Sungie!” Hyunjin shrunk as Mina wrapped both arms tight around Jisung’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug before her eyes lingered a little too long on Hyunjin, “did you come to see me?” She asked, eyes still on Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Jisung pulled Mina’s arms down, giving her a sly little smirk that Hyunjin remembered well, “not really. I was kinda here to see my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eye twitched, “Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Hyunjin. My friend.” Jisung spat comfortably, “ you wouldn’t know but he was my best friend growing up.” Best friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s...you’re still cheering me on though? I mean we’re on the same team.” One day Mina would get over herself. One day. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just don’t mind if I’m shouting Hyunjin’s name instead.” Jisung smirked, Mina giving an uncomfortable smile back before slinking away, “good luck, Mina!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed, watching Jisung close as he tucked hair behind his ear, “how close are you two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Close enough for her to be okay tomorrow when we celebrate her win.” Jisung snickered, eyes back on Hyunjin, “how close are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a moment, “we were really close...before college. I’d like that back...you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung smile was bright, “I would too...Minho doesn’t actually hate me does he?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way...he was more upset with Chan than anything—you’re in the clear, I promise!” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed, settling himself against the counter, “I hope so...I don’t want things to be awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t be. Just keep him off drugs and everyone should be fine, honestly.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took a deep breath, “he mentioned never wanting them ever again when I was fucking him against the sink—“ Jisung coughed, shielding his mouth in instant regret. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed back to conceal the awkwardness of even thinking about Jisung and Chan, “what exactly are you two?”</p><p> </p><p>“I met him last night—“</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve also fucked him twice—“</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, potty mouth,” Jisung pulled himself off of the counter, “I don’t know. He kinda wants to hang out after...I don’t know, I figured he wouldn’t want to see me again after what happened but...I promised I wouldn’t bring up Minho again as long as he kept suck—okay you get it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung smirked, “how’d you and Minho start off?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scrunched his nose, “ah, so you want to date mister Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, did I not make it clear I just really like having sex with this guy that, if you forgot, I just met last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give it a week, Jisung.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t even know his last name, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s bang,” Hyunjin teased. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so fucking hot—“ Jisung cleated his throat, staff coming through the door to announce Hyunjin’s biggest fear. That they had ten minutes before their performance. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes fell to the floor, anxiety creeping down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’ll do great.” Jisung patter Hyunjin’s shoulder, “we’re all out there for you...Minho is out there with Seungmin and Felix, it’ll all work out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, gulping, “Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t want to make things awkward, so no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...okay,” Hyunjin took a deep breath as Jisung took Hyunjin’s hair from the ponytail, Hyunjin giving him an annoyed glance. </p><p> </p><p>“Hush, lemme tie it. It’ll fall out the way you had it!” Jisung teased as he carefully tied Hyunjin’s hair, Hyunjin noticing that he only tied the top half, letting strands fly against his cheek, “just breathe and pretend nobody else is out there except Minho, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“That might be more terrifying that a crowd, he’s so strict.” Hyunjin tried his best to deflect from his anxiety. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung pulled away, turning Hyunjin to face the mirror. He looked good. The makeup looked immaculate and Jisung had tied his hair nicely. </p><p>“You’ll be fine. Everything will be okay, just do what you practiced. Nothing will go wrong, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to believe that, but his body was trembling. He wanted to do well. He wanted to do so well that the entire stadium would be cheering for the team, but at the end of the day he just wanted to pass. </p><p> </p><p>“Five minutes!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go out now, you’ll do great Hyunjin.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin grabbed Jisung’s hand, holding it at his shoulder before turning to give his old friend a weak smile, “thank you...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you after, okay?” Jisung whispered before being shooed out by staff who probably should have pushed Jisung out awhile ago. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled himself up from the chair, knees wobbly as he stared into the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>He could do this. There was no reason he couldn’t go out there and pass his final. Easy. He was center, he’d have all the attention and he’d grab points just for that alone—he just couldn’t slip. He couldn’t fumble or fall. He wouldn’t. He had to pass. Winning would be amazing, but the big fat PASS on his finals was all that mattered. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled at himself, shaking off the anxiety that was building before the sound of the staff yelling that it was their time filled the room. </p><p> </p><p>He could do this. He could do it. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>He’d done it all perfectly. Hyunjin had perfectly landed movement without the slightest slip up. He was confident. So confident that he wasn’t sure he’d ever smiled harder on stage—but maybe that was because of how proud Minho looked. Yeah, maybe that was why. Minho’s face had never been brighter, and coming from someone as prestigious as Minho…god, Hyunjin didn’t care what they placed. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s smile was enough of a victory. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god…” Hyunjin spun around, laying his sweat rag from his forehead onto the counter, Minho’s smiley face popping into view. </p><p> </p><p>Minho wasn’t really supposed to be in the dressing room while other performers were on stage, but Hyunjin wouldn’t dare ruin the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“You were...there’s no way you won’t get first, Hyunjin.” Minho pulled him into a tight hug, arms refusing to let Hyunjin go. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiles against him, moving his arms to wrap securely around Minho’s back, “was it that good?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho moved to grab Hyunjin’s face in both hands, smile still wide and present on his face, “you were so good...seriously, you were phenomenal, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had never felt so warm. Minho meant every word. Minho wouldn’t lie about that to him. Minho genuinely thought he was phenomenal. </p><p> </p><p>“The way you move is just...it’s so precise yet graceful? You have such a free-flowing way of dancing that I could never attempt…you’re like a wave. You just move so…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho halted, smile even brighter as he leaned in to press tiny kisses to Hyunjin’s cheeks, “you’re amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s heart was racing. He suddenly had the strongest urge to speak. To just word vomit out everything his mind was feeling in that moment, “Minho, I l—“</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, what are you doing back here?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt Minho release him quickly, bowing in apology to the judge that had caught them, her clipboard right in her hand, “Lee Minho...just because you won a few semesters ago doesn't mean you can sneak back here. Hurry back before the winners are announced!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed at that, apologizing for Minho before giving his hair a gentle peck, “I’ll see you after the show, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s pout was too much, “okay, I’ll see you soon winner!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t conceal the butterflies in his stomach as Minho walked past the judge, Hyunjin giving another apology before the woman disappeared from the room. </p><p> </p><p>Butterflies. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t shake them. His face was heated just at the remembrance of how happy Minho had been for him. He couldn’t imagine how happy Minho would look if Hyunjin’s team actually won...but he didn’t care about first. He really didn’t. He knew he would score well, and he just...really didn’t care about the trophy. Or even the recognition for that matter. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin has never wanted to be with Minho more than he did right then. He wanted to see him so badly. He wanted to just be with Minho. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>The stage had been slightly nauseating. The runner-up placings and individual scores had been announced and Hyunjin was left on stage with his team, two groups along with them. </p><p> </p><p>Third place was announced. And it wasn’t his team. </p><p> </p><p>It was nerve wracking to be on stage still. Even though they’d given him his individual score and he’d ranked in the higher tier, he was still definitely shaking and anxious. </p><p> </p><p>But he had Minho. His eyes were on Minho the entire time, the brunette smiling so wide that Hyunjin couldn’t bare it. He thought the butterflies swimming inside of his chest would burst out any second now. </p><p> </p><p>Second. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath of relief, Minho’s face never altering despite the announcement that they’d won second. Second was amazing. Second was incredible. Second was fine. </p><p> </p><p>Second. </p><p> </p><p>The second Hyunjin saw Minho for the first time, he should have known. </p><p> </p><p>Sec—</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a breath as a white bouquet was shoved into his chest by Felix, catching both he and Minho by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“You were SO good!” Felix was smiling almost as brightly as Minho had, Seungmin appearing close behind, “you should have gotten first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Second is cool too,” Hyunjin replied, running a hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Minho mustn’t have thought Hyunjin was still staring at him, but Hyunjin definitely caught that lip bite and glance that Minho had given him as he ran his hair through his messy sweat-drenched hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Should we treat you to celebratory dinner?” Seungmin asked. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes lingered on Minho before darting back to Seungmin, “how about lunch tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not dinner it’s—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Late. It’s kinda late.” Felix replied, looping his arm around Seungmins as he offered Hyunjin a quick wink, “tomorrow would be great, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded quickly, “yeah I’m kinda tired too...and sweaty.” Hyunjin’s eyes glanced to Minho’s reaction, noticing how the mere mention of how sweaty he was had Minho trembling. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll leave you alone.” Felix tugged Seungmin back, “tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, tomorrow.” Hyunjin promised, holding his pinky out as Felix dragged a very confused and oblivious Seungmin away. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath before turning to Minho, a sly grin creeping up his face, “I’m really sweaty and gross, I should go get a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho clicked his tongue, eyeing Hyunjin cautiously, “you really should…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna join me?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin has never heard Minho agree faster. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gasped as Minho shoved him into the sink, hands running up his shirt almost as quickly as Hyunjin’s had found their way down Minho’s pants. </p><p> </p><p>After an extremely quick run in with Jisung after the concert, they’d managed their way to Minho’s apartment. Apparently Minho texted Seungmin on their way back telling them to give them the apartment for the night. </p><p> </p><p>Thank god that Seungmin was cool enough to be okay with that. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho!” Hyunjin gasped as Minho’s nails ran down his back, lips glued to Hyunjin’s throat as Hyunjin fumbled with pulling Minho’s pants down, the annoying amount of chains getting in the way. He honestly wasn’t sure why Minho had dressed up so much when he wasn’t actually participating in the performance concert. And god—they were definitely getting in the way. </p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed, slipping his hands down from Hyunjin’s back to tear his pants down, mouth colliding with Hyunjin’s messily. </p><p> </p><p>He was so ready to get into the shower and—</p><p> </p><p>“Should we do that thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tilted his head, Minho’s hands running up Hyunjin’s thighs to tug his pants down, “wait, what thing? Did we mention something else to try? No more somno that was totally not worth—“</p><p> </p><p>“Me topping.” </p><p> </p><p>Hot. His face was so hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Topping?” Hyunjin squeaked, Minho pulling Hyunjin’s pants to his ankles before colliding their lips again. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Minho broke the kiss briefly before crashing their lips back together, hands running up and down Hyunjin’s thighs before reaching underneath of him on the counter, Hyunjin producing tiny gasps of surprise as his fingers tread dangerously close to his rim. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shuddered with the slightest press, “Minho—“</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Minho asked quickly, finger inching back from its place at Hyunjin’s hole, “should we not?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just…” Hyunjin reached behind himself, digging through the cabinet before finding some sort of lube. He didn’t think it was Minho’s considering he didn’t recognize it, “shouldn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked, “that stuff is terrible. Seungmin bought it really cheap and it’s honestly the worst lube ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust body wash in the shower?” Minho laughed cautiously, “if not I can go grab something—“</p><p> </p><p>“Am I killing the mood?” Hyunjin flushed, noticing how Minho had relaxed and pulled himself back more than he’d like. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re just being responsible. I’ll go get—“</p><p> </p><p>“No it’ll be okay...you’re not that big, remember.” Hyunjin teased, getting a nose scrunch from Minho. </p><p> </p><p>The shower was warm, Minho’s mouth at his skin even warmer, hands running down Hyunjin’s soaped up body as two fingers were pressed inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s fingers were a thousand times more satisfying than the toy he’d used the last time he topped. And the soap did make Minho’s fingers inside of him feel even more pleasing. Minho was pressing against his prostate so generously, causing Hyunjin to nearly double over. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you doing okay?” Minho asked as he bent Hyunjin forward, running his hand along Hyunjin’s side, “am I doing alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin thought that was adorable, “I’m great...amazing,” he turned his head, capturing Minho’s nervous expression, “are you sure you want to try this, pillow princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho smirked at that, pressing his fingers deep. Though his hands weren’t that big? Somehow Minho’s fingers managed to wiggle their way so deeply inside of Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“God, so that’s a yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded with a soft little laugh that made Hyunjin’s heart flutter again, “if you’re sure, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>He was. He was a hundred percent sure he wanted Minho to fuck him. Last time he remembered just how good Minho felt inside of him...he badly wanted to feel him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Reminder, this is new for me. If the angle hurts you need to tell me, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, “I’ll tell you. But this is new for me too, okay? It might hurt just from...you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be gentle, I really don’t...I know I said I’d be rougher but I really don’t think I can bring myself to do that.” Minho added, fingers sliding from Hyunjin’s hole too quickly, Hyunjin’s muscles clenching for fulfillment. </p><p> </p><p>“I trust you, Minho.” Hyunjin pressed a hand to the wall as the other cupped Minho’s hand at his hip, taking deep breaths as Minho aligned himself to Hyunjin’s hole. </p><p> </p><p>It would be fine. Hyunjin knew Minho would feel incredible. And the sex would be phenomenal. But maybe that’s just because Minho was phenomenal. Truly...even if the sex wasn’t the best, Minho was the best. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin arched his back as Minho filled him, muscles clenching around the cock that filled him, hand tighter around Minho’s own. The stretching wasn’t bad at all. It didn’t hurt. And the angle wasn’t horrible either. Though Hyunjin figured his legs might give out if Minho was intending on really giving it to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow…” Minho took a deep breath, not moving as he had the last time they did this, “I really don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t,” Hyunjin whispered, the shower smacking his back so comfortably as Minho bottomed out, “just move. I’ll be okay. I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s too much...claw my hand or something okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t have to. He knew Minho wouldn’t be rough. Minho seemed too scared to fuck Hyunjin the way Hyunjin fucked him. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Minho.” Hyunjin shook his head with a small laugh, Minho’s hand reaching around to wrap around Hyunjin’s cock before the slightest thrust had Hyunjin’s eyes rolling back. </p><p> </p><p>Minho felt incredible inside of him. And despite the extremely slow thrusts, it felt so good and so exciting. Having Minho fucking him was a fever dream. He didn’t think Minho would ever fuck him like this. </p><p> </p><p>But within a few thrusts, Minho was increasing his pace, rolling his hips experimentally. Hyunjin has nearly forgotten he was a master dancer. Minho’s hips were dripping with sin as they moved against Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho—!” Hyunjin gasped out again, eyes fluttering as Minho worked Hyunjin’s cock in one hand while he fucked into him carefully. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Minho still had no idea what to do. And that was so cute. He was so cute. Hyunjin couldn’t grasp just how lucky he was to have the cutest man in the world dating him. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed through moans, rolling his own hips back to help Minho out, “you can move more, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am just…” Minho kept steady rhythm at Hyunjin’s cock, “I just really don’t know what to do.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled himself up the wall slightly, peering back to give Minho a smirk. He looked so clueless. </p><p> </p><p>“Just focus on getting off…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You focusing on getting yourself off is going to help me get off too, you know?” Hyunjin wasn’t anymore experienced in sex than Minho was, but he did know he’d chased his own pleasure enough times to realize that it had made things more enjoyable for Minho too. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to flip?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho huffed, sliding both hands to Hyunjin’s hips, Hyunjin replacing Minho’s hand at his length with his own, “no I can do it!”</p><p> </p><p>He was so cute. Lee Minho wasn’t a real person, was he?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath before letting out steadily gentle moans as Minho finally decided to try moving more, sliding in and out of a Hyunjin with lewd sounds from the wash. </p><p> </p><p>He was still nervous, but he wasn’t hurting  Hyunjin with his movement at all. He was steady and precise. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho…” Hyunjin moaned out as he clutched the wall, hand tensing around his cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Are you okay?” Minho asked, breaths jagged as he ran a hand up Hyunjin’s spine, fingertips soothing his skin as warm water continued to run down him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m so good.” Hyunjin laughed, moving his hips back against Minho, pleasure building in his stomach, “it feels really nice...you can fuck me harder if you want, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was surprised when Minho actually listened to that, gripping his hip right as the softer sounds replaced with skin slapping that made Hyunjin’s face get hot. </p><p> </p><p>It felt so good. Minho just felt amazing Inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>He understood why Minho preferred laying down when they had sex. It was definitely tiresome to stand while being pounded into, especially with how wobbly his legs were starting to feel. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe shower sex wasn’t as good on the body as Hyunjin had thought. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin let out a breathy gasp as his stomach tensed, muscles tightening around Minho’s cock as his hand trembled along his length, “I’m gonna cum, Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead,” Minho laughed, holding Hyunjin as steadily as he could as he continued to thrust into him, though Hyunjin could tell that Minho was getting just as close and tired. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath before pulling himself up the wall, pulling Minho close as his heavy breaths hit the tiles. </p><p> </p><p>Minho seemed a little surprised by the sudden change in position, but he obliged, reaching his hands around Hyunjin’s stomach before adjusting himself and moving again. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho!” Hyunjin moved knowing just how unstable he’d become as he came. He clutched the wall, moans heavy as his hand stilled around the cum leaking from his cock. He knew if they’d stayed in the same position Hyunjin could have collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>Minho held him firmly, pressing tiny kisses onto his neck and shoulder blade, breath warm against him. </p><p> </p><p>As Hyunjin pumped himself he could hear the change in Minho’s voice. He was losing it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin I can’t—“</p><p> </p><p>“Cum inside of me, seriously.” </p><p> </p><p>Minho drew a heavy breath, “i forgot the condom—“</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously I want you to cum inside of me this time!” Hyunjin retorted, pressing his body against the tiles in Minho’s shower as his body shuddered from his own orgasm that had hit moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nuzzled into Hyunjin, “okay, okay...if you’re sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t help but release a long lewd moan that the entire building was sure to hear as Minho came, one of his hands shooting back to grab Minho’s hair, burying his fingers into the wet mess of hair as his body trembled with the new feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Minho held himself deep, breaths almost as erratic as Hyunjin’s as his fingertips ran down Hyunjin’s hips, “fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s legs felt like jelly as Minho pulled himself out, keeping his hold on Hyunjin as he spun him around to face him. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt awfully embarrassed at the way Minho’s lips curled into that menacing grin, “it was that good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Hyunjin laughed, collapsing forewords into Minho, wrapping both arms around the mans neck as he blinked away tears that had gathered in his eyes, “yes, it was!”</p><p> </p><p>“You look so fucked out,” Minho teased, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin tight as he buried his face into Hyunjin’s warmth, “do you wanna go lay down?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, are you tired?” Hyunjin laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m exhausted.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t fight the small laugh that left his lips before he wiggled out of Minho’s hold, nuzzling their noses briefly before pressing their lips back together. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was warm. Minho was oddly the most warming human being that Hyunjin had ever had the pleasure of meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t believe that Minho was his. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“How awful was I?” Minho asked as they lay in Minho’s bed. They’d slept through the night curled into one another, their hair both incredibly messy from sleeping on it wet, “be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gave Minho a look of disbelief, turning the best he could to wrap a leg around Minho’s, “you weren’t awful at all. Honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho scrunched his nose, “I still have no idea what I was doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were fucking me. Really nicely, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s face reddened. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t lie,” Hyunjin laughed, running his hand through Minho’s hair, tucking a lock behind his ear, “you’re good at picking up on things. I really did enjoy it, even if I’m pretty sure I’ll be in bed all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt that much?” Minho laughed, running hands up Hyunjin’s hip underneath the sweatshirt he’d stolen from Minho’s closet, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was really good, Minho. I don’t bottom ever so...of course it kinda hurts. But it’s worth it,” Hyunjin whispered, watching Minho’s eyes scanning Hyunjin’s face as if he were trying to pull out a lie. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious. It was really nice. The way you move...we definitely have to do that again...but next time I’d like to try your whole ‘lay down and get fucked’ thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed at that, burying himself into his pillow as one eye watched Hyunjin fondly, “next time. If you ever manage to get me to top again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin moved closer to Minho, pinching his sides and causing Minho to release a dramatic gasp, throwing his head back as his laughter continued. </p><p> </p><p>His laugh was so captivating. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was just really captivating. Every second that Hyunjin had with him he fell further and further…</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to call this chapter the l word but then I’d spoil the ending so enjoy!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not beta!!! I’m so sorry!</p><p>so minor tw in here I guess skip if you don’t want spoilers !!!! </p><p> </p><p>Tw: homophobia, parent angst(?)</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p>Minho’s parents are homophobic and are mentioned as they kicked him out over dating a man. That’s really all I can think of to tw? So if that bothers you I would skip everything after Hyunjin decides to visit minho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho blinked a few times. As if he hadn’t registered what he’d just heard. </p><p> </p><p>I love you.  </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s pillowy lips parted slightly, eyes riddled in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>I love you. </p><p> </p><p>The words were ringing through Hyunjin’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin parted his own lips, Minho’s shaky eyes causing him to panic slightly. The last thing he wanted was for Minho to panic and run away. </p><p> </p><p>“I…,” Hyunjin moved his hand to run across Minho’s cheek, the elder staring at him in shock, “I love you, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho looked like he was going to be sick. Maybe he was sick. Hyunjin has picked such an odd time to say that to him. Honestly, what time was a good time when he had no idea that he felt that way about him? He had no clue until...until today. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Hyunjin saw how proud Minho was of him during his performance...he knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, what are you…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled himself up, steadying himself over Minho at the bed, eyes glued to the shaky man’s own, “I mean it, Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, you don’t have to…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho didn’t believe him. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin winced at the sudden angle he’d put himself in before leaning down to press their lips together comfortably, Minho shaking momentarily before parting his lips for Hyunjin. He was terrified by what he’d heard, Minho was literally trembling, fingers struggling to touch Hyunjin’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>He did. He did love him. He loved him so much. He loved Minho a ton. How couldn’t he? Minho was everything that Hyunjin could have ever dreamed of. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he repeated before deepening their kiss, bringing the hand at Minho’s cheek to bury into his hair, holding the man firmly as their tongues ran experimentally over one another, shocks of bliss running down Hyunjin’s spine as Minho brought a hand to his back. </p><p> </p><p>Minho pushed Hyunjin away from his lips,, Hyunjin responding by pulling himself away more, eyes scanning Minho’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t believe him, did he? </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to…” Minho was trembling like he did when he’d told Hyunjin how he felt. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean it.” Hyunjin ignored the pain in his side as he pulled one of Minho’s hands to his lips, pressing kisses along his shaky knuckle, “I wouldn’t lie...you know I wouldn’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want Minho to break down. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho…” Hyunjin pulled himself upright with a hiss, helping Minho up to sit against his headboard. </p><p> </p><p>He’d burst any second. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean it.” Hyunjin brought a hand to Minho’s cheek, keeping his thumb underneath Minho's eye as he continued to spray his knuckle in tiny kisses, “I’m serious…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it...why?”</p><p> </p><p>That broke Hyunjin’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>“You make me happy,” Hyunjin inhaled, “you just...you make my heart skip beats and whenever I see you I just,” Hyunjin gathered a tear from Minho’s eye, “I care about you so much. You’re so funny and you have the prettiest smile and laugh...whenever I’m with you I just feel so grounded and safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s lip quivered, eyes glued to Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re perfect, you know?” Hyunjin offered a small smile, “and you’re so caring and cautious...and I really don’t know how I would have survived without you this semester. God, I don’t think I could make it without you by my side, Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s tears hurt. But he knew by the way Minho’s eyes glistened that he wasn’t upset or sad. He was...Minho seemed so warmed by what Hyunjin was saying to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad I met you. Minho I really do love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath before clearing his throat, “I love you too, Hyunjin...you know I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, wiping away Minho’s stubborn tears before crashing their lips together, Minho releasing these happy giggles between their kisses as Hyunjin lay them back into Minho’s bed, arms wrapped securely around Minho as they let the rest of the world go by. </p><p> </p><p>All that mattered in that moment to Hyunjin was Minho. And based on how Minho was reacting, he figured it was the same for him. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin snickered, brushing wet hair behind his ear as he packed his bag, “it’s just for a month, I’ll see you around January—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still gonna miss you!” Felix laughed, looping his arms dramatically around Hyunjin to pull him into a tight hug, “who’s going to watch cheesy comedies with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your sisters,” Hyunjin laughed, flicking Felix’s forehead before collapsing onto his bed, Felix huffing as he was left standing alone, “isn’t Chan from Sydney too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he’s going home. He mentioned…” Felix narrowed his eyes, “how cool are you with Jisung and him?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Hyunjin forgot about those two. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he staying here for Jisung?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know but...he said he was staying at his house. He kinda mentioned working on new pieces early for next semester but...I think that’s his excuse to get boned.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin folded his hands, “whatever makes them happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you bringing Minho to your house?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin flushed, tucking more hair behind his ear nervously before running his hands down his thighs, “I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you still not talked about it?” Felix asked curiously, crossing his arms in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“My parents wouldn’t be...they’re religious but they’re not homophobic. I think they’ll be a little wary the moment they ask Minho about religion—“</p><p> </p><p>“Is it that important to them for you to date someone else catholic?” Felix frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix took a seat beside Hyunjin, patting his friends hair, “I’d talk to your parents before bringing Minho into anything like that. I’d just be honest and tell them that you and him are together and you really like him,” loved. He loved Minho, “and that religion isn’t a factor at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin flopped backwards on the bed, “how’d your parents take the news on Seungmin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad is okay with it, moms pissed. Seungmin said he was gonna stay at the apartment here instead of going back to Seoul. I’ll miss him but he promised to give me the dicking of a lifetime when I get back.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin squealed, covering his ears like a child, “Felix no!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix pouted cutely, “Felix yes! Anyways, back to Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back to Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure your parents will understand. They’ve always been really sweet people...very different from my folks,” Felix drew a breath, “honestly your dad will probably fall in love with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled at the thought. His dad was a dancer growing up too, and he was positive that his dad would steal Minho and force him to watch whatever dance film he could. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ll love him just...please tell them he’s not religious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will...I don’t know why I’m so worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like him! Love. “You just want your parents to like him too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Hyunjin offered Felix a half smile as he sat up properly, “I love him, Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix blinked a moment, “well no shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was taken aback, “what do you mean no shit?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You've been in love with that boy since you met.”</p><p> </p><p>“You—“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s obvious!” Felix laughed, “seriously, I’m glad you’re finally admitting it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you, Lee Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Hyunjin!”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had lost all train of thought as he stood at the bus stop, fingers clutching his bag tightly. He was obviously nervous, though it was just his parents. They’d be happy to see him, but he couldn’t shake his nervousness. What if they hated Minho? What if they were secretly homophobic?</p><p> </p><p>He was an only child. He was his parents' world. And part of him was worried they would be so disappointed in him, which was silly but...Hyunjin had never talked about Minho with them. He’d never shown interest in men before and though his parents openly talked about how cute the lgbt couples on dramas were, he worried having their only son dating another man would be...harder. </p><p> </p><p>God, Hyunjin couldn’t shake the weariness, and the feeling increased tenfold as the Porsche came into view, a hand covered in gold bracelets reaching out the window as the car approached, waving frantically. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t conceal his smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!” His mom got out of the car immediately, bracelets smacking Hyunjin’s ear as she held him tight, smothering his cheeks in kisses, “oh my god did you grow again?” She teased, holding his face in her hands as she finally pulled away from kissing his cheeks, “and oh my...your hair is so long!”</p><p> </p><p>Home was nice. Home was perfect. Hyunjin was sure he’d gained about five pounds on dinner alone, and his mother had grown so obsessed with his longer hair that she begged to dye it too. Hyunjin kept forgetting that when his mother was younger she used to do hair for a living. He honestly forgot in the short time apart how much his parents meant to him. How open and sweet they were. </p><p> </p><p>Why did he fear telling them about Minho? </p><p> </p><p>Minho. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin adjusted in the chair as his mother peeked at the foil she’d shoved in his hair, a bright smile of approval spreading across her face while Hyunjin checked the message he’d received from the other dancer. </p><p> </p><p>‘how’s it look???’ </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, tell them it looks great!” His mother announced, causing him to nearly drop his phone. He’d been sneakily checking his messages, so he was definitely spooked that she’d been able to read the text. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin coughed a moment from surprise before sliding his phone into his lap, “does it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I remember when I went blonde the first time...I think that’s when your father fell in love with me,” his mother laughed, checking another foil before planting her hands firmly at Hyunjin’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Love. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin drew a breath, closing his phone for now. He’d reply to Minho later. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey mom, can I tell you something?”</p><p> </p><p>His mother hummed in response, a hand leaving his shoulder to pluck at more foils, “go ahead, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Though anxiety was creeping up on him, he should tell her. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I fell in love too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Did you meet someone at school?” She sounded hopeful. And she did use someone instead of using her or she. </p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Hyunjin smiled, “they helped me with dancing...they’re how I got second place.” He figured he should keep the pronoun neutral till he knew for sure how she’d react. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, a foil slipping to expose the extremely blonde strands of hair, “yeah...they helped me a lot while I was working...they’re really lovely I think you guys would love them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep saying they.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin froze. </p><p> </p><p>“What are their pronouns? Do they go by they and them?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned to face him mom, confusion bubbling in his mind as his mother pulled away from the foils questionably, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Their pronouns, sweetie.” His mother was laughing, a big smile at her face. </p><p> </p><p>Did it matter to her at all?! </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s…he is a man, mom.” he whispered low, worry that his mother would judge him still lingering, though he was incredibly surprised that she just smiled wider. </p><p> </p><p>“So he and him then?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! What’s his name?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was thoroughly confused. Now he knew his mother was open but he had no idea she’d be this accepting. </p><p> </p><p>“Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful name, how long have you been seeing him?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gripped the back of the chair as his mother went back to checking foils, “honestly...most of this semester. He actually lives in Seoul—“</p><p> </p><p>“Invite him for dinner! How close is he?” His mom chirped happily, “also, I think we can wash your hair out before I overdo it.”</p><p> </p><p>While his mother messed with his hair longer they discussed dinner. She insisted that he invite Minho over for dinner. She didn’t seem to take no for an answer. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s father entered the bathroom shortly after to talk about Hyunjin’s love news. He was honestly even more unbothered than his mother. He even asked what Minho majored in and was elated to hear about his dancing. </p><p> </p><p>The easy part was over. He was glad his parents were so accepting of him dating another man—but the religion part, that’s what worried him. </p><p> </p><p>After a touch up of bleach and some miracle toning, Hyunjin was staring at a mess of blonde hair at his head, constantly raking his fingers through it. He was obsessed with how modelesque it made him look. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned, his father at the doorway with a soft smile, “Hey…”</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed nervous earlier, did you think we’d react differently?” His father settled at the long counter beside the shower, eyes gentle and kind as they usually were. </p><p> </p><p>“A little, yeah,” Hyunjin bit his lip before settling beside his dad, glad the counter was sturdy enough to hold their weight, “but there’s a little more to it that...maybe I should tell you before I tell mom…”</p><p> </p><p>“You know whatever it is I won’t judge you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Minho…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a good one, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, playing with his fingers as he rested his head back into the mirror behind him, “he’s amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then I’m sure whatever it is won’t change how we feel. You seem really happy, and that’s all that matters Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>His parents were surprising him. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s uh…” Hyunjin bit his lip, “he’s not religious. At all,” Hyunjin glanced for his father's reaction. His face altered slightly, but not enough to show disdain, “I guess I was just worried that you guys wouldn’t like him if you found out that he...he's not really interested in any of that stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Hyunjin winced in preparation for disappointment, “everyone’s entitled to their own opinions and beliefs.” His parents kept surprising him. “If you like him, and you say he’s a good man, then I don’t really think it matters what he believes in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re a real parent,” Hyunjin said aloud, getting a playful shoulder shove from his father, “I thought you’d be mad…”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be mad?” His father laughed, “we just want you to be happy. Who cares what the person making our son happy believes in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Hyunjin sighed, resting his head into his father's shoulder, “do you think mom will say the same?” </p><p> </p><p>“If she’s the woman I know she is, then yes. She’ll probably be angry at you for thinking she wouldn’t accept him over that.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scrunched his nose, “I’ll tell her anyways, though she did ask for his pronouns.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you thought we’d care about his religious beliefs?” Hyunjin’s father laughed again, “Hyunjin you have to invite this guy for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Comfort. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wow your parents are so cool?’</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smirked at that as he lay on his bed texting Minho. </p><p> </p><p>‘yeah, they said they rly like you and want u to come for dinner!’</p><p> </p><p>‘I’d love to :)’</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rolled over, brushing blonde behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p>‘i miss you Minho”</p><p> </p><p>‘I miss you too…:(( hey...you should come by my apartment tomorrow! We live a lot closer than I thought!’</p><p> </p><p>‘im gna call u❤️’</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin decided to FaceTime him. Anyways, he needed to show Minho his new hair and what better lighting than the twinkling fairy lights in his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Minho was so beautiful. Even in his dimly lit room, Hyunjin could see all of his features. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sat upright, “hey Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god...you look so good? Hyunjin holy shit.” Minho’s smile was wide, “you look like a prince!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin snickered, brushing a hand through his hair teasingly, “I can’t wait for you to touch it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, I’m definitely going to touch it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I miss you,” Hyunjin blurted out as he lay back into his bed, wrapping his arms around his pillow, “I’m so glad you’re not that far away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you more...I really want to see you. It’s so lonely here…”</p><p> </p><p>Oh?</p><p> </p><p>“Are your parents there?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho tensed, “it’s just me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked in surprise, “you live alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin should have asked more about Minho’s family, “I didn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...we can talk about it tomorrow actually,” Minho’s voice got weak, “can you come tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho sounded desperate. And it wasn’t like Hyunjin would say no to him, “absolutely. Hey after dinner tomorrow you can stay here with me! My parents don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to…”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin settled into his bed, “are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, “yeah...like I said I just miss you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pouted, “I’ll see you tomorrow, what time?”</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as possible…” Minho whispered, “seriously anytime you want to come see me...I’ll be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was slightly worried, “do you want me to go over now?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s late…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you need me now, Minho…” Hyunjin watched Minho’s face closely, “I can get a cab and be there asap.” </p><p> </p><p>“No it’s okay get some sleep and—“</p><p> </p><p>“Send me your address and I’ll be over in a half hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I miss you a lot.” Hyunjin was also worried. Minho looked awfully down, and maybe that was just separation anxiety from Hyunjin, but maybe not. Hyunjin badly wanted to check up on his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay… I’ll get dressed and see you soon. Be careful coming in and don’t wear anything flashy!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin frowned at that, “I’ll see you soon, Minho. I love you.” He couldn’t tire of that. </p><p> </p><p>Minho’s face altered into a big grin, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Worry. The minute Hyunjin plugged Minho’s address he could feel the worry in his chest rise. Minho lived alone, first of all. Secondly, he lived in a pretty rough part of the city. And Hyunjin wasn’t sure he liked that.  </p><p> </p><p>He just felt worried. He wanted to see him now. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t like the apartment complex already. There were sketchy men walking around and he’d already received some dirty looks from tenants who were smoking outside. </p><p> </p><p>This is where Minho lived? He hated to judge but...this place was a dump. </p><p> </p><p>The stairs were terrible, but thankfully Minho was only on the third floor. Three flights was nothing compared to ten. Minho's apartment was close to the stairwell so Hyunjin had no trouble finding the man's door with chipped paint. </p><p> </p><p>He knocked, eyes scanning the hallway before hearing the click of the door. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to greet Minho but he was immediately pulled inside and shoved against the wall as Minho slammed the door shut, mouth crashing against Hyunjin’s feverishly. </p><p> </p><p>It was unexpected, but welcoming. And he really had missed Minho. He missed him so fucking much. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey—“ Hyunjin broke the kiss, brushing brown locks of hair from Minho’s eyes as he managed to break the kiss, “I missed you…”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s apartment was...really small. And there wasn’t much of anything in there at all...he didn’t even have a television.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too…” Minho’s hands were at his pants fast, unbuckling his belt swiftly. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin took a deep breath before grabbing Minho’s hands, the elder giving him a worried look, “Minho, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “yeah...I just missed you a lot. I’m sorry for jumping you like this,” he lowered his hands from Hyunjin’s pants, “it’s been...it hasn’t even been long and I’ve been so miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked miserable now that Hyunjin could see him in better lighting. He had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were red as if he’d been crying—god, was he okay?</p><p> </p><p>“Can we sit down?” Hyunjin asked calmly, bringing a hand to pet Minho’s cheek as the elder man nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a lot to drink… is water okay?” Minho asked, slipping from Hyunjin’s grasp to enter the small kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.” Hyunjin took another glance at the place. It was so small, and barely functional. There was a hall that led to two doors. But that was it. A bathroom and bedroom he figured. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry it’s kinda messy…” Minho whispered, sliding the glass of water down beside Hyunjin, “I haven’t really cleaned since uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me you lived alone,” Hyunjin didn’t mean to interrupt him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, “ah, yeah. My family lives in another province.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could see the discomfort all over Minho’s face, “living alone out here...why’d you move out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we should probably talk about that, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin frowned as Minho settled into small couch beside him, leaning at the couch arm rather than on Hyunjin’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Obviously I live alone,” he started, eyes fixated elsewhere, “I’ve lived on my own for a while now. When I came back after dating Chan a semester I uh...moved here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath, “I didn’t really have a choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tensed, “your family is in Gimpo right? That’s not far at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“They uh… kinda kicked me out,” Hyunjin’s eyes widened at that, “I told them about Chan—well they found out about him while reading my text messages when I passed out on the couch one night.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shifted, resting a hand on Minhos thigh comfortably, running his fingers as soothingly as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I should have told you why I was so… adamant about being a dick to you about religion. I know I’ve apologized but…” Minho was tensing underneath of Hyunjin’s hand, “it was still rude of me. But I guess there's a reason. It’s not something I one day decided to dislike.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin listened, scooting closer to the man who seemed to be faltering with every passing moment. </p><p> </p><p>“My dad is really religious.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t expect that. </p><p> </p><p>“My mom is too. They made me go to church as much as they could. They kinda brainwashed poor tiny Minho with a bunch of horrible ideologies that got me in trouble growing up. It got so bad that I had to go to a religious school after…” Minho trailed off, “anyways when I met Chan everything kinda changed for me. I’d already gotten ahold of the college atmosphere and I was finally free from the weird shit I’d been force fed by my parents. So, I guess I realized who I was and they didn’t agree.”</p><p> </p><p>“They—”</p><p> </p><p>“They kicked me out, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin got closer, slinking an arm around minhos waist as he rested his chin on the man's shoulder. He wanted to say more but he could tell Minho wasn’t finished. </p><p> </p><p>“They found out I was seeing another guy, and then they found my texts with Seungmin about the warp and they just...snapped. They didn’t hit me or anything like that and they also didn’t give me much choice in the end.” Minho laughed at that part, which only made Hyunjin hold him tighter, “so they kicked me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t know how to talk about it. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to… I don’t know. I feel like talking about how religion has brainwashed me and ruined my life isn’t necessarily the best thing to talk about with my religious boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Hyunjin didn’t know what to really say. </p><p> </p><p>“I just really don’t like the whole idea. I think it’s because of what happened to me of course, but I can’t help it. I tried to go to that church with you and thankfully it wasn’t as pushy or over dramatic to the point I felt pressured or uncomfortable, but I can’t shake how I feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I guess homophobic parents and a huge background of harmful religion would have helped clear up why I was kind of a dick. But then again that’s no excuse for how I acted towards you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pressed small kisses into Minho’s neck, “you don’t have to apologize to me. For anything. And...I’m so sorry about your experiences and...I really wish I could change that.”</p><p> </p><p>“If they’d given me the choice, I would have broken up with Chan, done whatever they wanted me to do, and still been at home, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin squeezed Minho tight, noticing the change in Minho’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“But they didn’t. I didn’t get a choice.” </p><p> </p><p>Minho crumbled fast. But Hyunjin was thankfully there to catch him and pull him into his bed, wrapping himself protectively around the man who was shaking in his grasp. </p><p> </p><p>He loved him so much, and he really wished he knew how to help him beyond holding him. But he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have homophobic parents. And his parents wouldn’t have ever kicked him out for anything. And his parents cared more about family than they did their religion—Minho’s parents were the opposite. And Hyunjin wasn’t sure how to handle that. </p><p> </p><p>So he held him. Because that’s all he could really do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading tbohh 💛. Although this fic is over, Minho and Hyunjin will continue to love each other in the spin-off I do that will be Chan and Jisung’s story. I hope you guys enjoy that when it releases and I hope you’ve enjoyed tbohh in all its mess. </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t edit very well but I did my best(?) I hope you guys enjoy it. I really do 💛</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Hyunjin whispered as Minho pulled up from the bed, hair sticking to the side of his face. He could barely open his eyes. He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho brought his hand to his face with an annoyed sigh before plopping back down with Hyunjin, curling into him comfortably with a mumbled response that Hyunjin couldn’t really make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin patted his hair, dragging the blanket over them to keep the sliver of light from the blinds from irritating Minho beyond what he already must’ve been, “I was going to make you something to eat, but it’s pretty empty out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always order…” Minho huffed, digging his arms underneath Hyunjin to hug him cozily, “I haven’t wanted to cook anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head, “I just wanna stay here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that too,” Hyunjin whispered, pressing tiny kisses to Minho’s head before getting more comfy in his position, Minho’s grasp tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho held onto him tighter, another huff leaving his lips, “I’m sorry for not telling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s seriously okay... What made you want to come here instead of staying with Seungmin? I don’t like that you’re alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho lifted himself up, eyes still struggling to open, “if you must know, I kinda fell in love and knew that I could see that person easily if I stayed at my shitty apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin ran his fingers through Minho’s hair, “you could have just stayed with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked, galaxy eyes watching Hyunjin closely, “at your house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean I would have asked my parents beforehand and they really want to meet you.” Hyunjin smiled, “how long have you had this apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’ve only been here since the beginning of the semester... I was staying in another apartment before that but this one was more understanding that I was a student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let his hand stay at Minho’s cheek, “so you can part with it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, that would be incredibly imposing for your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho watched him closely, “wouldn’t it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t care. When you meet them tonight you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have to meet them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hyunjin laughed, pulling himself up to kiss Minho’s forehead, “you said you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they hate me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed, burying his face into Hyunjin’s neck, “Hey, would it be out of place to ask something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hyunjin asked, carding fingers into Minho’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to completely dodge the conversation about meeting your parents tonight but... can I suck your dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt his face heat up as Minho pulled up to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> missed you, a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gave Minho a slight nod before feeling comfortable lips against his own, Minho’s hands running underneath his shirt to touch his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s lips were </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He really had missed them. Hyunjin ran his hand to Minho’s hip, brushing his thumb underneath the hem of his pants before the older man pulled away, kissing down Hyunjin’s throat before lingering underneath of the covers, the feeling of Minho’s breath against his clothed cock causing him to writhe slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was riddled with anticipation. He truly had missed Minho. More than just having sex with him of course, but the sex was... Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>missed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t take any time getting Hyunjin down his throat, working him to a sweat as Hyunjin writhed in the bed, hands in Minho’s hair and pressing him down the best he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho—”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed against him, vibrations only making the coils in his stomach tighten. He definitely wouldn’t last long with Minho being so active under the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum, Minho... I don't want to get your sheets dirty, where should I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho popped off slowly, lips grazing the leaking head of his cock, “just cum in my mouth, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Hyunjin peeked at him, getting a big menacing grin in response before Minho went back to bobbing his head, his tongue doing wonders against his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed in response, vibrations sending Hyunjin back into the pillows, back arching as he ran a hand through Minho’s hair more comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin held out as long as he could before feeling himself release. Minho's noises at his cock only made him even more pleased with his orgasm, and he could barely get out a full moan as Minho kept bobbing his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was a gentle pop followed by an array of kisses that had Hyunjin trembling, fingers loose in Minho’s messy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna shower now?” Minho asked as he crawled up from his place between Hyunjin’s legs, tapping delicate fingers against Hyunjin’s mouth that were still parted from his high, “I wanna wash your pretty new blonde hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed, raking his hand through Minho’s hair to expose his forehead before pressing a small kiss to his temple, “yeah, we can shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course they didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>shower. For some reason this shower sex thing was becoming a habit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Hyunjin had Minho against the wall, thrusting into him as he pumped Minho’s cock, Minho’s loud moans filling the apartment bathroom that was way too small and had walls way too thin for them to be doing what they were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyun—“ Minho couldn't even finish his sentence, leaning back into Hyunjin as he kept his thrusts steady and precise, free hand gripping onto Minho’s hip to hold him up, “I’m gonna cum, Hyunjin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin kept his hand steady at Minho’s length, pressing kisses along the older man's neck. He really did </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He loved everything about him. Honestly, Hyunjin knew he wouldn’t have made it without Minho. Nor would he have felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered as he pressed kisses into Minho’s jaw, slowing his thrusts as Minho rested back against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too…” Minho responded in exhaustion, bringing his hand to cup around Hyunjin’s that was still at his hip, “I really don’t know what I’d be doing without you right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin slowed his thrusts before sliding himself out and helping Minho to the bathtub floor, which was thankfully a lot cleaner than the rest of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed as Hyunjin crawled over him, spraying his face with kisses as the water smacked his back, “oh, you don’t wanna cum inside of me this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head, a smile crossing his lips as he started to pump himself over Minho’s stomach, “Maybe next time, I’d rather coat you in it instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure your parents aren’t going to hate me?” Minho was so worried about that for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would they?” Hyunjin frowned, adjusting the sweater that Minho had loaned him as they approached Hyunjin’s front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d taken the day to just be with one another. Hyunjin enjoyed their long bath after their shower, and he enjoyed going on a walk with Minho to actually talk more about his parents. And he loved that Minho and he were able to just enjoy one another’s company. It was nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turned, cupping Minho’s jaw, “you have nothing to worry about. They’ll love you. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh... can we not mention my parents to them?” Minho asked with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to. Not if you don’t want them to. I can text them right now, right before we go inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho took a deep breath, “they’d feel weird about it. Just, if they bring it up let me make something up, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin offered Minho a frown, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine...”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Honesty, things went way smoother than Hyunjin could have hoped for. His parents had always been inviting and warm, and the second Minho entered his home they were full of love and affection. They almost treated Minho like more of a son than Hyunjin — almost. This was going so well. This whole meeting parents thing was going </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was where things got a little harder. It made sense that Hyunjin’s parents would eventually ask about Minho’s parents and what they did. It was a normal question. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad runs a business.” Minho seemed to let the words run off his tongue like acid, “my mom stays at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what kind of business?” Hyunjin gave his mother an annoyed look before directing his attention back to Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho glanced down at his bowl, “ah, he’s not in the best line of work. He actually kinda scams people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin took a deep breath. He wanted badly to save Minho from this conversation before his parents decided to press further. So he said all he could, “they aren’t that close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s mom looked at him in understanding, which was definitely good. Hopefully she’d take the hint. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation shifted fast after that, and things even lightened up when Hyunjin’s dad brought dancing up. Minho knew about everything his father was talking about, and Hyunjin loved dance—he really did, but most of what his dad knew seemed so foreign to him. Minho understood </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> reference. Hyunjin was worried his father had more in common with Minho than he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once dinner was over Hyunjin was left alone with his mother, Minho and his father offering to clean up while they continued talking about some dance academy from the seventies or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the truth with that?” His mother asked after a while, talking low enough that the two in the kitchen couldn’t hear, “I didn’t want to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later. His parents are... we just shouldn’t talk about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s mother looked concerned, but not in any judgmental way. She looked a little hurt actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not as open minded. That’s all I’ll say right now.” Hyunjin sighed, looking into the kitchen while his father laughed with Minho. At least Minho seemed really comfortable and happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like him.” His mother spoke after a while, “he suits you really well. Much better than that poor girl you brought over to meet us...”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed at that, “what was wrong with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t good enough for her.” His mother teased, tapping Hyunjin’s arm with a laugh and eye smile that had Hyunjin beaming from ear to ear, “I really think you two are good together. Just from how you light up when you look at him... I know that look well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tilted his head, “what look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” his mother laughed, “it sounds sappy and gross coming from your mother, but you’re in love, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin bit his lip as he gazed towards the kitchen. Yeah, he did love Minho. They hadn’t been together that long but he couldn't deny that he actually really did love him, “I am. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he breaks your heart...”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed into his hand, “I don’t think he would do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother shook her head, smile still lingering, “I really do like him, Hyunjin. Your father likes him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for him. His mother would tell him if they didn’t like him. Clearly by the way his father had nearly claimed Minho as his own, they loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what were you two gossiping about?” Minho asked as they finally settled in Hyunjin’s bedroom, Minho curled into Hyunjin’s side comfortably as Hyunjin pulled the covers over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Hyunjin admitted quickly, nuzzling his nose into Minho’s, “she likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, did she buy the parent stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad... I told her that they weren’t as open minded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s brows knit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t say anything else, I really don’t think my parents would care much at all but... I know it’s making you uncomfortable so I’m going to leave it at that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho lay against Hyunjin’s shoulder, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Hyunjin answered quickly, running his fingers through Minho’s hair, “they do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho drew a breath before his eyes fell shut, lashes brushing against Hyunjin’s neck, “tonight was really nice, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it?” Hyunjin turned, slipping his arms around Minho’s warm body, “I told you it would be okay. I’ll ask if you can stay here for the break if you want too.“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to impose—“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rolled over Minho fast, his boyfriend's lashes fluttering apart as his dark eyes fixated on Hyunjin, “you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hyunjin dove down to allow their lips to linger against one another, his hands running up the back of Minho’s shirt to feel his back, “I promise they won’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed against him, “what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touching you,” Hyunjin snickered back, lips pressing back against Minho’s calmly, lips parting and Minho’s tongue grazing the inside of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Minho draped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, sharing giggles between one another as Hyunjin dug his nails into the dancers back, Minho hissing softly against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.” Hyunjin whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He really did love Minho. More than Minho would ever know. More than he could ever express. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want the break to end. He didn’t want to go back to school anytime soon, though the break had just started he just wanted to stay right here in his bed forever with this man. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Minho.” Hyunjin had said that a thousand times already, but he couldn’t help but say it again. He'd say it on repeat as much as he could. Minho was his happiness. He wouldn’t know what he’d be doing if he hadn’t met Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s presence had been this enormous weight off of Hyunjin’s shoulders. Yeah, the beginning was fairly rocky. And maybe they’d made a few mistakes at first, but Hyunjin wouldn’t change it for the world. Minho had helped him grow. Minho has given him more confidence and more eagerness to push for what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Growth. Hyunjin had grown with Minho by his side, and he hoped he’d find done the same for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could spend the rest of my life with you.” Hyunjin hasn’t realized that he said that aloud. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Minho to hear it, he just wasn’t sure how he’d react to something so sudden. Something that felt so juvenile to their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minho just smiled, his smile was so big that Hyunjin thought his heart would leap out of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean that, don’t you?” Minho looked so beautiful. He was flushed, lips puffy and eyes twinkling up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded, eyes fixating on every speck of light that hit Minho’s eyes, “I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s expression softened, hands running through Hyunjin’s hair comfortably, “thank you for giving me a chance, Hyunjin. I know I was weird and kind of a dick to you at first... but I don’t know what I’d be doing without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin kept his eyes on Minho’s, “I don’t know what I’d be doing either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We keep saying it but... I really really love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s own smile felt like it’d break his face, “I really really love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In just months, Lee Minho has helped Hyunjin grow. Minho had brought out new confidence and determination that Hyunjin had always been too scared to reach for. Hyunjin really owed Minho his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And months later he’d still be with Minho. And they’d still be happy together. And then they’d go back to school and they’d support each other in their separate competitions. And Minho would protect him from bad people while Hyunjin did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And they’d be happy. And Hyunjin couldn’t see them parting ways. He really couldn’t. Maybe it was a fools idea to think they’d make it together after graduation, but something about Minho felt so much more real than anything else around Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was forever. Hyunjin knew that. They could grow together. They could live on together. That’s what the plan was, anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwang Hyunjin had </span>
  <strong>
    <em>blossomed</em>
  </strong>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the continuation that will be in Chan’s perspective 💛</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments and love. I feel really happy about this fic despite the grammar flaws and mess of a storyline—but thank you for enjoying it. I love you. If you have an questions or comments and don’t want to ask here you can ask me on twt or cc 😊</p><p> </p><p>✨seren</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking this journey with me 💛</p><p> A L S O </p><p>I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/Str4y">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>